Twilight Forever-Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure
by Cindra
Summary: Sorry had to delete and re-post. Nessie and Lori venture to see of in fact the Wizarding World is as real as their own Well, that and to meet the kid who knocked her off her Junior Mensa pedestal. This takes place a year before Transitions begins and before NMHYr1. It's gonna be a short story, but a fun one. It's been kicking around in my head so here goes.
1. Chapter 1-Negotiations

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 1 Negotiations

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM and JK and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Okay this is my way of getting back into the swing of things by treating all of you to Mason and Xavier's Epic UK Adventure. If you haven't read the last chapter of Twilight Forever Transitions or my Harry Potter Boy Who Lives Saga this might confuse you a bit…I'm crossing over both stories as the Pendragon's reside in the UK and I love mixing it up with all my characters…So you have been warned that I am mixing JK's world with SM's world…enjoy the ride.

* * *

Paris, France…May 2012

Nessie sat in her suite of rooms glowering down at the boring English Literature itinerary for her and Lori's UK Holiday. Shakespeare, Bronte, Austen, Hardy, Dickens, Woolf, Byron, Shelley all greats no question, but listening to mindless lectures, visiting landmarks, and the famous British Library was not her idea of a holiday adventure.

"Daddy, I was thinking more along the lines of exploring the UK without having to be bored out of my mind listening to Uncle Alistair drone endlessly about the greats…" She whined at her father's face on the screen of her laptop. Skype had its advantages. She could pour on the waterworks to really get him to cave. She was going to ferret out the girl who beat her Mensa score and explore the UK to see if in fact the Wizarding world was as real as the shining ones were. I mean Pendragon's from the Isle of Avalon, as in the realm of the pixies and fairies, who's Great Grandparents bore the same first names of some of the most historically famous fictional characters. Mab, Merlin, could they be more obvious to those in the know. Yet even her kind refused to even think along those lines, it was driving her crazy being so close yet unable to see for herself if it was real or not. This tour was her way in, but she needed her Dad to give her the freedom to explore the UK freely without having to be stuck in the tour.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his daughter, his mouth in a firm line of disapproval at this aberrant tantrum that she was pulling. Jake's being unable to come visit during his own break from school was really starting to affect her attitude as of late. "Alistair has finally come out of his shell after centuries of hiding and you should feel privileged to have him teaching your class there at the Sorbonne. The fact that he is even attempting to take his classes on this journey is extraordinary in itself."

"I know that Daddy, but he of all people would understand my reasoning for not wanting to tagalong with the rest of the class. I know all of the subject matter by heart…"

"Renesmee, you seem to forget that you and Lori are teenagers not adults and therefore are required to have proper adult supervision…"

"What if I promise to check in with him and..."

"How about the two of you return home and forgo the holiday altogether…"

"Daddy! Lori and I have been on our best behavior the entire time that we have been in France and we have earned this Holiday!" Nessie let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "We are at the top of our class, aced all of our classes, and have willingly adhered to the rules, even during our trips with Donnie and Twy…."

"Ness, sweetheart, it's not safe for two teenage innocents to be allowed to traipse around the UK unchaperoned…" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain patient with her.

"Not safe for two normal teenage girls, but not for two teenage shining ones. Daddy, Lori and I are seasoned travelers, not secondary school students…" Nessie reined in the urge to roll her eyes at her father. I mean, seriously, there was no threat at all and he was panicking over nothing. Siobhan and Liam would never let either one of us to come to harm.

"You really don't get it at all do you, young lady. They will not let two teenagers run around pell-mell around the UK without a proper adult to chaperone them that's fact. You were only allowed to tend the University there and in New York because you both had proper adult supervision. Alistair is your chaperone or the two of you are packing it up and heading back home." Edward arched a brow waiting for her to counter his ultimatum. Sorry, baby, but there is no way that I am going to allow the two of you to run around the UK by yourselves.

"What if we went and visited Siobhan and Liam instead?"

"Nice try but they are here visiting Jacen and Maggie…" Edward smirked. She never gives up.

"What if Lori and I booked another tour that centered on what we wished to see?"

Edward raked his fingers through his coppery mane, a clear sign that he was reaching his limit with her. "What exactly do the two of you have your hearts set on seeing?"

"Loch Ness…"

Edward's eyebrows shot up that he was not expecting. "The Loch Ness monster is on your itinerary…"

"Well, we both share the same nickname and I've always wanted to see it…" She bit down on her lip, blinking innocent doe eyes. Yep, desperate times called for pulling out all the stops until her dad finally caved.

"I see and Stonehenge as well?"

"Dad, that's a given…" She rolled her eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, rolling your eyes and pouting is not going to make me change my mind." Edward growled his displeasure.

"Sorry, Daddy." Nessie sighed deeply. "We just wish to enjoy this trip not be bored to tears the entire time. I need to get my mind off Jake and this seemed like the best way…" Tears fell freely down her cheeks as the heavy sadness and emptiness threatened again. Her heart ached at just the thought of him.

"Ness, he didn't make up the excuse just to avoid you…He has responsibilities that he cannot shirk and a full class load. He is taking his studies seriously and working his tail off to graduate early just…"

"I know that Daddy and I am so proud of him…" She sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I miss him so much…It's been forever since I've seen him face to face. I need this downtime before I come home for good and begin my campaign to win him back…Please, Daddy…"

"Alistair or you both come home and that's final. Now as for your not seeing Jacob face to face in forever, well, sweetheart that was entirely your choice. You left for Julliard and then after a visit to his campus turned tail and fled to France without even giving him a chance to explain whatever it was that made you run. You are not secure enough to trust in your soul bond and yet you think that you are mature enough to traipse around the UK unattended? Sorry, baby, that's not gonna happen ever I love you both too much to risk your health and safety. That and your mother would banish me to my den for an undetermined length of time for even thinking of giving in to your request…." Edward glance behind his shoulder. "Isn't that right, my treasure."

"Renesmee, are you trying to bribe your father into letting you and Lori hitchhike around the UK?" Bella's face appeared behind her husband's shoulder.

"Mom?! Why would we hitchhike when running is the faster option?" Ness rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be writing? Bernie is not a patient woman."

"I sent her the finale manuscript yesterday. The triplets and their cousins are off camping with Em, Ben, Jace, Jaz, Mike, Tyler and the boys this weekend…" Bella frowned at her daughter. "We've been through this, baby. No Alistair. No trip. And trying to get your father to cave isn't going to work. Do we have an understanding or not?"

"Ness! Dad won't budge…what's plan B?" Lori stalked into the bedroom stopping in mid-rant when she saw that Ness was skyping her parents. "Um…hi Sis, big brother…." She waved weakly.

"Hello, Lorelei." Edward shook his head, trying hard not to smirk at their determination. "That was a lost cause from the start. Charlie would never sanction an unchaperoned day trip to Seattle let alone a holiday in the UK."

"Plan B?" Bella narrowed her eyes. "Renesmee, there had better not be a plan B or C or even D."

"Ladies, you ready for dinner? We're hitting that Café that you two love so much and Twy is craving something sweet?" Donnie called from downstairs.

"Alistair it is then…bye love you…gotta go…its dinnertime here…" Renesmee blew a kiss to her parents.

"Renesmee Carlie!" Edward and Bella both growled before she ended the chat.

* * *

Nessie set her phone to silent "We'll just have to charm Alistair and promise him that we will check in at certain times…."

"Ness, is it worth all of this trouble just to see if a fictional world is real or not?" Lori wasn't convinced that this adventure was worth the potential punishment that being grounded for life. "So what if a royal knocked you off the top rung of the Junior Mensa list. You are still in the top five and are number one in the states…She's a royal there is no way that we are ever going to be able to get near her, besides she's just a little kid."

"She's seven and as smart if not smarter than me there is no way that she hasn't tested out of primary school let alone secondary. There is a town in South Wales right out of the books called Godric's Hollow and from everything that I have researched that is where the Avalon royal family resides. Gran Fi even made a reference to Gran T about a sister in South Wales, meaning that there is a family connection there somewhere. We just have to follow the breadcrumbs." Ness slipped on her shoes and followed her out of her rooms.

"Breadcrumbs?" Donavan had come to see what was keeping them.

"Um, yeah, Mom was making meatloaf for dinner back home and was out of them so she was having Daddy run to the white castle and get some…They send their love by the way…" Nessie easily spun a quick way out of the situation.

"No more adventures, young lady. You and Lori will not go off on another adventure or Twy and I will come get you and we'll pack it up and head back to Forks. You didn't tell them that your classes were finished and this was an extra credit trip did you?" Donnie narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle Donnie, you don't have to worry about that her dad and mine as usual know all. It's Alistair or home." Lori shrugged as if in defeat.

"Sweetie, Charlie is even worse than Edward about safety. You didn't stand a chance of convincing him to change his mind." Twy shook her head at Lori then arched a brow at Ness. "It's alright to be less than perfect and believe it or not there are others smarter than you are even if they happen to be little girls. Let it go, Nessie. She's eight now and took it at nearly five and no one has beaten her scores. Let it go."

"I can't help it if I happen to be curious about my academic rival…"

"Then you should have attended the charity event instead of blowing it off because you hate performing in front of the public. Music is Magic is her family's annual event where even the kids take part in the festivities. You could have easily met them all there." Donavan countered.

"Dad always sends them a dotation every year and in order to play in public I need to be of the right mindset to play and I didn't even know about my scores being beaten until a few weeks ago…so meeting her was the last thing on my mind." Nessie grumbled darkly.

"Dolph the douche nozzle got tired of the cold shoulder and sought out to rile you…" Lori narrowed her eyes at the guy in question who was dining at the café that they had chosen to eat at.

"Hey Ness, Lori..." Dolph grinned rakishly at the two of them. His eyes drinking in the view of Nessie and Lori in designer skater dresses courtesy of Alice and their favorite designer sneakers. "The two of you are looking hot tonight."

"Girls, we will meet you inside. Shall I order the two of you the usual?" Donnie was going to let her play for a bit with the bane of her existence, after all they were in public and Ness knew the rules.

"Yes, please Uncle D. We'll see you to in a bit." Lori smiled sweetly.

"Don't be too long. Play nice. Daddy is always watching." Twy winked at the two girls before she and Donavan went inside.

"Blake. Since when do you lower yourself to eating at quaint little café's and not Michelin affiliated eating establishments?" Nessie was not in the mood for the douche.

"Well, if you favor them then what's not to like…" He continued to leer at her. "After the UK tour I'll be heading home to Boston…"

"UK tour?" Nessie forced herself not to streak over to where the ass was sitting and rip his head off his shoulders. "I wasn't aware that it was open to other students…"

"I took the class last semester so of course I jumped at the chance to walk in the footsteps of the greatest minds in literary history. I saw that the two of you are going as well…" He casually drank his latte.

"The professor is my Uncle of sorts and family, so going was never not an option. I happen to love reading and my mother is a famous author, whereas all you are is mediocre student who thinks that he has musical talent when the only reason that he is even allowed to attend here or in Julliard was because his parents bought his way into both places. I on the other hand Adolphus am what you call a savant and earned my way into both schools without my parents greasing the wheels. I have been playing since the first time I touched the piano keys and I aced the Junior Mensa when I was three." Ness was letting Dark Nessie out to play. She flashed him her most deadly predator smile and was enjoying watching the jerk that had been stalking and spying on her for three years start to sweat bullets. Never in the three years that she had been plagued by him had she ever shown any of her darker tendencies or her Shining One origin. That and she hadn't been able to hunt since visiting home for Easter.

"I see the kitten has her claws out tonight and here I was just trying to be friendly." He locked eyes with her big mistake.

"Listen you, douche nozzle. She wasn't interested at Julliard and she still isn't interested after you followed us here. Her dad is married to my big sister and happens to be one of the five most powerful men on this planet. Our family ranks in the top five wealthiest families in the world and can easily take you and your family out without even making a ripple, so do us both a favor and bow out of the trip. We both know all about your master and that you are nothing but one of his mutts on a leash. Lycan really must be slumming to have you as one of his minions. I mean what faction are you even decedent from?" Lori wasn't that subtle and got right in his face. Her tone lethally low so that only a shining one could hear it.

Dolph's face flushed with temper and his eyes flashed with leashed fury. "My lineage can be traced all the way back to the days of Camelot. My ancestor brought down the mighty Pendragon legacy…"

"Aw, you must really be pissed now that they're back in full force again, you Mordred wannabe." Lori snarked, unimpressed that he was a dark fairy. "Ness and I beat you by infinity."

"Two mongrel hybrids, please don't embarrass yourselves..." he laughed, clearly not getting the fact that he was in mortal peril.

 _:Try Vampire, Were Prime, Pixie, Fairy, Elf, human… My Grandparents are Kane, Oberon, Fiona, Ian, and Kira. In case you don't know who they are let me enlighten you. They are or were all Kings and Queens of Avalon.:_ Nessie growled in his mind. _:I haven't hunted since Easter and you are really trying on my last nerve, Blake. It is taking everything that I have. Every ounce of control not to rip your arrogant head off your shoulders, however I do not wish to do anything that will jeopardize being able to see my prince again so you get to live to breathe another day.:_ She showed her teeth at him again, her eyes, a deep dark chocolate, flashed with barely leashed temper.

"Leave now and for your own wellbeing opt out of the trip, because I will not be held accountable for my actions. I don't like you, Blake. I loathe and despise you. Lycan's master plan was doomed to fail. Your presence repels me and the very thought of you ever being anything to me makes me physically want to vomit. Order of the Light, Blake. They don't care who your parents are if you are a threat to me or Lori, so go back to Boston and stay the hell away from any of us. You can tell Lycan that Jake is my forever and there is nothing that any of his minions can do to break us. Every challenge only makes our bond stronger."

"Renesmee, is there a problem here?" Charles got up from where he was sitting with Makeena and Alistair.

"No, Uncle Charles. Mr. Blake and I are finished with our chat and he is just leaving." Nessie smiled sweetly at her Uncle of sorts.

"Yes, stalker boy here has a lot of packing to do. Don't you, Blake." Lori mirrored Ness's smile.

"Cullen. Swan. I'll see you on the plane." Dolph threw some money on the table, got up, and got the hell out of dodge.

"Tell me again why I have to take the high road…" Nessie gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Switzerland. Jake. The council. We're the good guys…" Lori gave her a hug.

* * *

"Join us for a bit. The café is packed it will be awhile before your food is served." Charles motioned for them to have a seat at their table.

"Your bête noire can't seem to take a hint can he?" Makeena got up to give each of them a hug. "No matter. I believe that the three of us have a solution that might make your holiday more to your liking."

"Call it a compromise. We know that the two of you are responsible enough to be allowed a certain amount of freedom during the trip to the UK." Alistair calmly took a drink of his wine. "Therefore, when we arrive in London the two of you will be allowed to go on your adventure, but you have to check in the morning, afternoon, and evening."

"Can I drive or are we gonna have to have a driver?" Lori asked, dreading the answer.

"What do you think?" Charles arched a brow.

"Now, darling, I think the girls are more than able to properly operate a vehicle. This is their adventure after all." Makeena tried to mediate for them all.

"This will never work. I can't withdraw a huge amount that will send a red flag back home. Daddy will know he tracks when I use my cards and we'll need them to pay for everything." Nessie grumbled.

"You will have more than enough spending cash for the two of you, a suitable vehicle will be provided, and Edward will be none the wiser as long as you follow the rules. Detour from them and I will come and personally collect you. Do we have an understanding?" Charles reassured them all the while laying down the ground rules.

"We just want to be able to chill and have a little fun before having to go home." Lori was all smiles now.

"Yes, and we promise to be on our best behavior." Nessie was smiling too, nearly two weeks to explore the UK and she couldn't wait.

"Makeena and I will be close by if you need us, but we will leave you to yourselves unless we feel that there is a threat then we will react accordingly and join the two of you on your adventure." Charles was clear that although they weren't being chaperoned they were only being given a long leash.

"Don't worry about Mr. Blake. I will make certain that he leaves you alone." Alastair went back to reading his book.

* * *

Next

Chapter 2 –UK or bust

* * *

Had to set the ground rules first for their Epic Adventure. Next the real fun begins. This is going to be a short story but a fun one. Follow, Fav, review at your leisure.

Blessed be

Cin


	2. Chapter 2- UK or Bust

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 2- UK or Bust

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM and JK and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Hmm…Let the fun begin….Again this is a short one to jump start my writing again…so enjoy.

* * *

Paris

"Girls, we can still come with you to the Airport," Donavan frowned at his cousins standing in the salon with backpacks slung over their shoulders, as if going on a day trip instead of a two week holiday. None of it added up in his mind. Yes, he and Twy were due to catch a train for their own little babymoon, but he had tickets for London in his carryon too. His gut was screaming at him that the cousins were up to something again.

"Donavan, They'll be fine…Alastair, Charles, and Makeena all are more than capable of making sure the two of them have a safe, fun trip. The movers have left and we are all packed and ready to head out. They deserve this before having to head back home." Twy rolled her eyes. The man was driving her crazy and was in protective mode major because of his Daddy to be status. "Please, Dream, you promised."

"What is the big deal about making sure that they are delivered to Alistair at the airport safe and sound? We've got plenty of time to make our train…" Donnie narrowed his eyes down at his wife, but she blinked innocently up at him.

"We're not children, Uncle D. We're seasoned travelers. We'll be fine." Nessie wished that Donavan wasn't immune to her talents. It would have been so much easier using her Uncle Jaz's soothing abilities or her dad's Jedi mind trick, but no they had to do things the hard way.

"Go. Enjoy your babymoon." Lori hugged them both.

"Are you sure that all you need are those two backpacks?" Donavan was perplexed that they hadn't packed heavily for their trip, again nothing was adding up. Alice had trained them never to leave on a trip without packing for any and all occasions.

"We overnight expressed our bags to the hotel in London while you were out. It seemed the easiest way and I hate checking bags at the airport. The last thing that either of us wanted was to have them lose our stuff." Nessie smiled serenely. Yes, it was a tiny white lie, but not an entirely untrue one. Their bags were safe and sound with Charles and Makeena. Her phone chimed announcing the arrival of their car. "Love you, see you when you get back to Forks." She hugged and kissed them.

"Check in every day. If you miss one check in I call Edward." Donnie hugged her fiercely.

"Yes, yes…our car's here…"

"Yep, gotta catch that flight…" Lori hugged them both goodbye.

"We'll miss you…" Twy hugged Ness. "I know that the two of you are up to something, but I trust you. Donnie will want lots of photographic evidence with the check-ins…Be safe and have fun." She hissed barely above a whisper into Ness's ear before letting her go. "Don't forget to call home too and Jake."

The car honked.

"Yes, yes…I will call home and Jake…" Ness rolled her eyes.

"Bye!" Lori grabbed Ness's arm and they made a break out the door and to the car.

* * *

Charles turned around in the driver's seat and grinned at them. "We're running a little behind schedule, girls. Buckle up and hang on."

"Uncle Charles?!" The girls squealed as he floored it.

"Relax, we're meeting Makeena at Gare du Nord. We're taking the Chunnel to London instead of a plane. It's faster and the easiest way to get you two started on your adventure. Mac and I will take this vehicle and you'll be taking the Range Rover we've loaded up your gear and you'll find everything that you need in that satchel at your feet. New phone, new identification, the works…Mac has even included your usual disguises as the two of you are not mere teenagers on Holiday and well known musical artists. You are Carlie Mason and Aurora Xavier remember those names. The phone is to check in with the three of us. Alastair is going to be sending Mac and I snaps of the various locations that they are visiting and we'll send them to your laptops so that you can Photoshop the two of you in them." Charles laid out the plan for the two of them.

"Um, Donnie and Twy are going to the station…is this a good idea?" Lori bit down on her lip.

"They won't leave for a half hour yet and by then we will be loaded up and heading to London." Charles grinned. He loved a good adventure. "Just a reminder. I put a tracker on the Range Rover, meaning we will know where you are at all times, but we will let you be as long as you continue to abide by the rules."

"Nessie really needs to go hunting any ideas" Lori changed the subject.

"We've a place not far from the Loch with plenty of forest to hunt. We'll journey there first then that way Ness will be more hospitable to the locals… I'll drive and Mac will follow us."

"I'm fine…that won't be necessary."

"You need to hunt. It's not natural to rely on butchers for blood and your mood reflects it."

"Daddy is bound to be alerted by the caretakers if we use the estate in Scotland…"

"Not true, Lass. Mac has already sent word of her and my arrival. Ava and her husband know the routine by heart. We don't like company or have any need of staff so they will go stay with their relatives until we depart. It's the same with any of the Estates in the UK all of them will be ready for our arrival but there will be no caretakers to even catch a glimpse of you."

"What about Dolph. He's bound to cause trouble…"

"Blake is currently residing in a hospital room in Paris. Poor Lad came down with a severe case of food poisoning and is sadly going to be missing his trip. Alastair is very thorough and quite devious when the situation calls for it. He dabbles in the potions something that an old friend of his taught him to pass the time." Charles smirked.

"An old friend…" Nessie arched a brow.

"An Elfin Elder…a patriarch of his clan…quite the teacher as well…"

"Is he still alive?" Lori asked, curiously.

"Aye, he has his hands full not unlike your family back home in Forks. He's headmaster at a prestigious school or was the last I knew…he respects all Shining One kind though he frowns on the darker ones…no his clan are most definitely not unlike our Order of the Light. The Pendragons are a mighty clan…" Charles mused thoughtfully.

"Pendragons? As in the Royal House of Avalon…those Pendragons?" Nessie's interest was piqued.

"Ness, that doesn't mean anything…"

"The very same, but do not fault them because of their blood, Princess. You might have more in common than you think…after all that is what this journey of yours is about it is not? You are on a quest to find out if it's all real or not real. Word of warning they are very protective not to mention resolute on keeping their secret so seeking them out will not be an easy task. They take nondisclosure very seriously. We being of Shining One origin can easily see beyond what a normal can see, but they even to this day fail to see what they refuse to believe is real. In their world viral vampires have fangs and are night dwellers, weres are viral moon criers, they do have shapeshifters but none of them even compare to ours… It's really pathetic that they really have no clue…They rely heavily on their magic…"

"Yes, yes, I know all of this already. JK describes all of that in her books…"

"Books do not necessarily point out all of the facts…though for the most part they are fairly accurate. Bella's being far more than that of JK's" Charles pulled up next to Mac who was standing beside a silver Range Rover.

"Momma's was from the heart…JK's not so much. She's in it for the fame and fortune. Though, she and the royals did team up to create the Pendragon Foundation not unlike Daddy's Elizabeth Mason Foundation that is doing astounding work all over the globe. I mean it seems to me that she was taking liberties with their lives and had to compensate the Pendragons or face what must have been one hell of a defamation litigation. His name did make her billons…" Nessie mused thoughtfully.

"Let's go home. This is a bad idea. You and magic do not mix…" Lori muttered under her breath.

"Magic is the bane of my existence. I made a vow never to even try and wield it again after nearly setting the forest on fire the last time…."

"Or who can forget the freak storm last summer that baffled the entire Pacific coast..."

"I had to put out the fire…" Ness muttered darkly.

"Ben was at his whit's end trying to figure out what you did as were Mir and Donnie. Nessie, you are a magic jinx and yet you still think it's a good idea to seek out a world that thrives on magic? Can't we just play tourist after we hunt and leave well enough alone…" Lori wasn't entirely on board with her quest, but she was her best friend and family so she was gonna support her and follow her lead.

"I'm not going to wield it, besides you aren't mediocre at it so we'll be fine." Ness had her mind set.

"Cripes, Ness! We are relying on my magical ability?! I'm still learning!" Lori gaped at her in alarm.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Mac asked Charles who had rolled down his window to talk to her.

"The girls are having a little difference of opinion, but other than that the plan remains the same."

"Oh, dear, then I was right about our Nessie's master plan?" Mac grinned, eyes dancing with mirth.

"That you were, my love." Charles grinned back. "Ness needs to hunt before they begin, so we're going to the Estate in Scotland first."

"I thought as much. Shall I drive the Land or the Range Rover or are you up to spending hours while the two of them hash it out?" Mac arched a brow.

"I'll take the Range Rover for now. They can have it after Nessie hunts and the two of them are back in balance again…" Charles hopped out of the Land Rover, stopped to kiss his wife soundly, and made a dash for the serenity of the other SUV.

"Coward." Mac shook her head as she got into the driver's seat of the Land Rover and shut the door. "Morning, girls. Are we all set here or do you need anything before we have to load onto the train?"

"We're ready…" Ness forced a smile.

"As ever as we will be…" Lori grumbled.

"Brilliant. It's not that long of a trip. We'll be in England before you know it…In the meantime the two of you need to reconcile your differences. You together make a formidable team. There is nothing that you can't do and as long as you both believe in each other everything will be fine." Mac gave them a pep talk as they loaded up onto the train.

"I'm sorry, Lori. We'll scrap my idea and play tourist…"

"No Ness. That would bore us both to tears. I'm as curious as you are, even more so now. I just don't want us to get in over our heads…"

"That's what Charles and I are there for to make sure that you two stay safe. Though, I doubt that any of the ones in question pose a danger to you both…they are all on the side of the light."

"I never thought that we would be in any danger. Though, I'm beyond curious as to why our grandparents have never mentioned Merlin or Mab…"

"Ness, Avalon is many realms and Cain and Oberon did cause one hell of a mess…there could be bad blood still between them…" Lori frowned. "And if that's the case then we'd have to call Gran…"

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to…" Ness hadn't even fathomed that particular scenario, but now she'd have to think up every contingency.

"Why don't the two of you put on a movie and relax...it's going to be a long trip." Mac suggested.

* * *

Nessie's phone alerted her to an incoming text. She grinned, her mood brightening as it was Jake.

 **Have a safe trip. Don't do anything too crazy. JBlack**

 **I wouldn't dream of it. Don't study too hard. o *NCullen**

 **The sooner I get done here the sooner I can come home for good. O *JBlack**

 **Home. That has a wonderful ring to it. *NCullen**

 **So after this trip you sticking or are you running again…? *JBlack**

 **Sticking…Senior year at Forks High…promise.. O *NCullen**

 **Good to hear, Sprite. You and Lori were missed. O *JBlack.**

 **I missed you too, Wolfe… ox *NCullen**

 **I'll let you go. Your flight should be boarding soon. Don't forget to check in with me…please, I worry. Love ya, Sprite. xo *JBlack**

 **I will. Promise. Love you too, Wolfe. Um, will I see you when I get back home? Xo* NCullen**

 **I'll be there with the family at the airport… promise…Love ya, Sprite. Be Safe. xo* JBlack**

* * *

"Awe, see he still loves you. He worries." Lori glanced over at Ness's phone and couldn't help but tease her a little to lighten the mood.

Nessie blushed changing the subject. "Brady hasn't checked in?"

* * *

Lori took out her phone and saw a few texts waiting for her. "Oops I had it on silent."

 **Hey, Babe. Safe trip. Go wild but not too wild. Love ya. X0x* BStorm**

 **Babe, forgot to add that I miss you and can't wait until you're home in two weeks… Text me before you board…* BStorm**

 **Lorelei?! Don't make me have to get on a plane…I will if you don't answer me back! * BStorm**

 **Jeez, Brady! Relax, I'm fine. We're just boarding now! This is more for extra credit than a Holiday! Besides it would bore you too tears! I miss you too and can't wait to see you! Love ya, Storm! X0x LSwan**

 **Only you and Ness would book a UK trip in order to score extra credit just because you can… *BStorm**

 **Uncle Alastair would get his feelings hurt if we didn't go…besides he promised us prime shopping time in London. :P* LSwan**

 **Lori. There will be no Paris side trips. Promise me.* BStorm**

 **Are you still pissed about that?! It was a one-time deal never to happen again! I swear! ~~;* LSwan**

 **Let's just say that you and Ness will have to deal with us being on tour all Summer! Damn right I'm still pissed! You either could have gotten seriously hurt or worse killed! : * BStorm**

 **All Summer!? But…we'll never see each other! I said that I was sorry and would never do anything like that again… :'( *LSwan**

 **I love ya babe. But not ready to forget nor forgive the fact that you risked your neck following the douche knowing that he was a minion for the big bad…you are just gonna have ta deal like I have while you've been away…Ness is lucky that we don't want Jake going postal while he's at UW… * BStorm**

 **Brady, I'll win your trust back that's a promise. Gotta go we're boarding the plane now. Love ya, Storm. Xox* LSwan**

 **Give me time. You scared the shit out of me. Check in with me and for the love of god! Don't put your phone on silent! Love ya, babe. Xox* BStorm**

* * *

"Lori, he'll cool off just give him time." Nessie gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I know and I guess we'll both just have to deal this summer. Charlie is not gonna let me join them on tour and big brother is not gonna let you of his sight." Lori sighed heavily.

"Yeah, they'll want us nearby and we have Lucy and Lacey to catch up with…"

"Or worse case. We get dragged off on crazy family vacations…"

"Florida…Grandma and Grandpa will demand a visit…"

"Disney World with the cousins…the horror…."

"Please, I don't even wanna think about it…" Ness shivered. "They tried to free the animals at Busch Gardens the last trip to see the grandparents…"

"Watch a movie, darlings. Thinking of what Michael Jacob and Anthony Edward are going to get up to next will only give you both an ulcer." Mac had settled in to read her book.

* * *

Next

Chapter 3 –Stag?Animagus? Dinner?

* * *

They're final off on their Epic Adventure. Next the real fun begins. Nessie hunts deer…hmmm the Aurors have a training grounds near the Loch…A rather famous one just happens to be an animagus whose able to turn into a stag…Anyone get the picture yet. Oh this is gonna be so much fun… Follow, Fav, review at your leisure.

Blessed be

Cin


	3. Chapter 3- Stag? Animagus? Dinner?

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 3- Stag? Animagus? Dinner?

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM and JK and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Hmm… Nessie hunts deer…the Aurors have a training grounds near the Loch…A rather famous one just happens to be an animagus who's able to turn into a stag….Again Just having fun to get the writing muses talking to me again…James is shouting foul so it's working! Enjoy.

* * *

Scotland, Loch Ness or thereabouts.

The Manor in Scotland was modest by most highbrow standards more along the lines of a hunting lodge or a quiet sanctuary. Its ancient stone walls made it cozy and it had a good amount of bedrooms and modern amenities. Now that the family were all hybrids and able to enjoy all hours of the day all of the family's ancient properties had undergone extensive modernization. The drive leading to manor had been completely redone, as had the gardens, orchard, and outbuildings.

"I was expecting something more…I don't know…rustic?" Lori stood in the gourmet kitchen with every modern convenience with a huge sunroom providing those who were enjoying their meal with stunning view of the back gardens.

"Comfort is key as we are able to sleep now and are in need of sleeping chambers and food is needed for survival. To enjoy a meal it needs to be prepared using excellent tools and equipment, using the finest ingredients…" Makeena was accessing the pantry, cupboards, and fridge.

"We prefer comfort over roughing it, as we have had to rough it for the better part of our lives." Charles bit into a crisp ripe apple.

"Well, that and having working bathrooms about says it all…" Ness was itching to go for a run to scope out the estate's vast grounds. "Can we go exploring now or are we going to have to break bread first?"

"Our land boards another's, but for all purposes we gladly share it, so please think before you act. Absolutely no shifting unless the two of you are certain no one is around. This is of the utmost importance take care what you hunt this is not the States. There are creatures here that are only found in these parts, some of which could pose a threat to you no matter if you are a hybrid or not." Charles's demeanor changed to serious as he set down some ground rules.

"Dearest, maybe you should tag-along with them…" Mac wasn't at all happy with giving them free rein knowing full well that May was the month for the trials held by the neighboring landowners.

"I've been hunting since forever and there is no way that I am going to be shadowed around like a toddler! I know the rules by heart and would never even think of shirking them! All of you proclaim that I need to hunt, so let me!" Nessie's eyes darkened to chocolate in leashed fury. Enough was enough! She was not going to out their world to the normals or as her grandparents fondly called them tellurians. It was insulting that they felt that she was so out of control that she needed chaperoned during a hunt! What were they thinking she was going to do, feed on an innocent by mistake? As if, human blood made her stomach roll. She wasn't going to wait for permission and in a blink she was gone.

"What's going on, Lori?" Charles arched a brow, folding his arms, mouth set in a grim line. "That was not like our Ness at all."

"PMS…she's um really bitchy…" Lori bit down on her lip, trying desperately not to buckle under his stare. There was no way that she was going to cave and tell all about their spying adventure in at the Paris café in the French Quarter. "And her moods are crazy…"

"Is that right, Lass?" Charles shot Mac a look. "And here I reckoned it was about what you Lassies were doing in the French Quarter…" He tried not to smirk when Lori's mouth fell open in shock, as she stared wide-eyed at the two of them.

"Aye, I was thinking along the same lines too, dearest." Mac nodded as she started to prepare a meal. "Fear does tend to cause all sorts of mood swings that have nothing to do with a woman's monthly curse."

"Um…I. Really. Should. Go. After. Ness." Lori was only able to utter one word sentences. They were in deep crap and sinking fast. If the family in Europe was in the know then Bram…holy crap this was beyond a Switzerland offense. She bolted out of the room.

"Oh, you are so bad!" Mac burst into a fit of giggles.

"I have my moments." Charles winked at her. "But to be on the safe side, better make something chocolate for the lass. I'll go keep an eye on the girls."

"Hardy stew and scrumptious chocolate trifle is on the menu for tonight." She set about chopping the veg for her stew. "Try and keep out of sight and an ear out for our neighbors. Pray that they aren't channeling their animal spirits or it might get a wee bit tense."

"Shit! The trials! Damnation! I forgot about them…!" He flashed out of the kitchen.

"Foolish man. When will he ever learn? I know all." She chuckled, reaching into her pocket to answer her phone. "Hello, Alice! And what have your clever eyes seen to have you giving me a ring?"

* * *

Nessie sat brooding on the hillside overlooking a breathtaking view of the loch. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never lash out like that to family members, it only makes them curious as to why I'm being snappish with them. Curiosity is the last thing that I need or want. Lycan scared the life out of me. Never in my wildest nightmares did I even think that Dolph was actually one of his drones, but what I had gleaned from him made it impossible for me not to explore that possibility. Deep down I was curious to see the notorious big bad of the Werewolves and I know it was terribly stupid of me to follow where my stalker was meeting him…" She narrowed her eyes when a tree limb snapped a few feet from where she was sitting. Her senses went on high alert ready for anything.

In the clearing, not even a stone's throw from where she was sitting, emerged the most gorgeous, majestic, stag was eyeing her with curiosity not alarm. Her mouth watered, he looked yummy, but too beautiful to feast on. The Prince of the forest was safe from her, but the herd further down the clearing that was fair game.

"Sorry, your majesty, but I need to hunt and your subjects at least two of them are going to be my dinner." She curtsied to the Stag, before flashing down the clearing to capture her prey.

Holy hell! What in the name of Merlin!? And she's hunting like a predator!? It's not possible! It's in the late afternoon! The sun is still shining!? Vegetarian Vampire is that what this teenage girl was?! But no fangs! Vampires definitely had fangs! Yet, there he was seeing her effortlessly take down and feed on her dinner! Was there a coven that they weren't aware of now in Loch? A new evolution of day lighters? Were they all benign like this girl was?! James Potter-Pendragon watched the girl feed with morbid fascination.

 _:Dad?! What the hell is going on?! The whole loch heard that! Well, those sensitive enough to tune in, but you know what I mean! My head is splitting from the backlash of your panic attack! Draco and I are on our way!:_ Harry Potter-Pendragon snarled his displeasure in his father's mind. Nothing no creature and rarely if ever a person ever shook his father. Yes, his antics as a child and teenager had tried on his last nerve at times, but none of that could have been helped. No, this was as if he was seeing something new.

 _:Dad?! Be right there! What's with the panic attack!? We're Aurors nothing should shake us or that's yours and Uncle Sirius's mantra. Is there a big bad or what?:_ Draco Pendragon-Black didn't wanna even think of something that would terrify their dad or shock him like he seemed to be.

 _:NO! I'm fine, just had a close call with a predator but I'm fine! Keep monitoring your areas!:_ James did not wanna startle or irritate a vampire if that is what this girl truly was.

 _:Predator? In our forest? Close call? Vampire? Vegetarian? Day lighter? Girl?:_ Harry focused on his Dad's thoughts. None of it made any sense and some of it reminded him of a certain book series that Hermione was addicted to, but that was fiction. Wasn't it?

 _:She's not harming anyone! I'm….Holy Quidditch what the hell is that…:_ James stared gobsmacked at the white wolf, at least he thought it was but it was huge, that had just bounded into the clearing. He stared in disbelief as the female wolf made a beeline for the girl finishing her meal.

Well, now that makes even less sense than the begion vampire girl. A dire wolf in Scotland? It's what his dad was freaking out about at this very second. No, he wasn't the least bit worried about a hybrid vampire, but a horse sized wolf? Now that was out of their realm of thinking. Did Avalon have creatures the likes of these two new comers? And if so how did they venture to this plain? Hermione's book had wolves of that size in it and vampires that chose to feed on animals rather than humans. Was Bella Cullen doing a JK with her Singer Saga or was she writing her memoirs? If that was the case then First Gramps had a hell of a lot of explaining to do! : _Dad, just don't move and you'll be fine. She's, um, a Were at least I think that's what she is and not an animagus like us. No, she's a shapeshifter of the rarer kind, so rare that First Gramps forgot to cover that in the endless studies that he gave me about all creatures.:_ Harry was going to give First Grandfather Merlin a piece of his mind. Hell, he didn't know how he was feeling about this, seeing as an animagus was normal size compare to the Were.

 _:No! Ginny drives me crazy with that series of books and swoons over the Emo Vampire in love with the human girl who refuses to be afraid. You can't mean that they exist!? He's like the ultimate guy!:_ Draco hated that series and the movies. They had a girl's weekend twice a month and that saga was the highlight of the evening. It was bad enough that someone had spun a tale not so teen friendly, taking liberty with the characters only making them human adults with no supernatural storyline that had a cult following, nope not going there at all, but he knew that those books were their wives guilty pleasure.

 _:Holy Hell! That is not possible!:_ Logan Dumbledore was tired of the bantering and went to see what was going on with his own eyes. The female wolf was easily the size of a horse if not taller and I guess if you wished to risk life and limb one might be able to ride on its back. Though that probably wouldn't be wise. Here he was in wolf form sitting on the opposite edge of the clearing from where his Uncle was still as a statue while the girl and her friend the wolf hugged or the wolf consoled her…he didn't know which, but it was touching to see. Damn! Those blasted books are real! Thea was going on about the finale and how Marie was marrying Anthony…it was leaked that the two of them would have a daughter…whom Marie would battle to come to term…Tony would turn her…their daughter was a hybrid …well, he'd tuned out after the hybrid bit, but that girl could be their kid.

 _:Logan, don't move. No need to become her dinner and I am not talking about the girl.:_ James growled, a warning.

 _:Hell, I'm no idiot.:_ Logan tried not to so much as sneeze.

 _:Wow, they're both…:_ Draco in wolf form, padded up next to him. _:I mean, it's like an angel is hugging an ethereal wolf.:_

:Oh, hell…: Harry, in wolf form, carefully started into the clearing. _:She's the spitting image of Aunt Titania! Quit drooling at a teenager and our cousin you dirty dogs! She's what sixteen if that, so knock it off!:_

 _:That was cold, Prince! We are not lusting after a kid! We're just stunned that the Singer world actually exists!:_ Logan grumbled as he took flank.

 _:She's our cousin?!:_ Dragon warily got into line with his brother and cousin.

 _:Well, that makes this a hell of a lot more complex. Merlin despises his brothers. Oberon that would be Titania's husband and Cain that would be Fiona's husband turned the realms of Avalon on their ears. We're talking war between his faction of fairies and his faction of pixies. All the while Merlin was stuck in the bloody ring. Cain was the darker of the two brothers and created the Vampire. Oberon countered with the Were and thus two new races of Shining Ones were born. Now that pissed off Cain so he turned the darkest of the four Weres into a moon crier also known as a viral werewolf. There are only two of the first ones who are good alive they lead an order called The Order of the Light and their brother the moon crier is as well, only he's leashed to this side of the world. Forever banished from his North American homeland.:_ James, filled in the rest of the blanks at least the ones that he knew.

* * *

The wolf turned her massive head in their direction and bared her impressive canines as if warning them to back the hell off. The girl whirled around and stared wide eyed at the small pack standing on the hillside. Then she put her hand on the neck of her furry companion.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs!" Nessie's melodic shout echoed around the clearing. "I was polite and didn't snack on your father, even though he is trespassing on my land, as are the three of you. Though, I'm not really impressed. Is that the best that you can achieve in shapeshifting? You four are seriously miniscule when compared to others of our kind. Seriously, even the first shifters are two times your size. It's pathetic really, no wonder you rely so much on magic." She planted her hands on her hips and shot them all a regal glare.

Grumbles echoed around the clearing.

" _Shall I prove what I say?"_ Nessie arched a brow. _:That's pathetic. Harry, Draco, and James Pendragon, and I believe Logan Dumbledore are standing up there gawking and prattling on endlessly about what we are and they loath Momma's bestselling book saga. They're intimidated by Daddy. The perfect male or so that is what Draco and Logan were whining like ninnies about. Now James and Harry were spot on for the most part. Though, I didn't know that Merlin was Grandpa Cain and Grandpa Oberon's brother or that he loathes them. Something about a ring…:_ Nessie filled Lori in on what the animagus Aurors were thinking.

 _:Nessie! We are in loads of trouble already! Behave! The last thing that we need is to get on their bad sides! I mean, they are adults and we are minors in their country without permission from our parents, but still under the watchful eyes of our Aunt and Uncles so not so much alone, but if this comes to light we are talking grounded for life with no chance of even seeing the guys until our actual wedding days and that's like years from now! Daddy is gonna go postal and he's the Chief of Police! I don't relish wearing blinged out ankle monitors all through senior year! Not to mention the Shining One high council and this being a Switzerland Offence! It's bad enough that our Aunt and Uncle and goddess knows who else was there guarding us in the shadows while we spied on Lycan! We are dead! Jake is going to…I don't even wanna know…it's too horrible to even think, as he is the Alpha of our pack! Brady and Collin know and that's bad enough! They are so pissed and I wanted to see Brady! It's been nearly a whole year, but he's going on tour! So we'll be bored all summer!:_ Lori ranted as she paced the clearing behind her, her massive tail twitching with aggravation.

 _:I've got it all planned there is nothing to worry about the boys feel pain whenever they even try to broach the subject with anyone other than us and will until I finally tell all to my parents. That's never gonna happen so we're not being grounded for life or sent to Uncle Bram in Switzerland. You will focus on soothing Brady and I will begin my win back my Wolfe campaign. Trust me. I will take full responsibility…:_

 _:Holy Quidditch! That's like seeing Dani as a teenager!:_ Quinn eyed Prince.

 _:She's like another Hermione!:_ Dragon couldn't believe what they were hearing.

 _:Son, be afraid, be very afraid.:_ James was actually sweating. He did not want to change back and deal with the two teenage immortals.

 _:I feel so sorry for her father…I mean, whatever possessed him to send her abroad to_ _school in the first place…those two are trouble magnets…I just know it…:_ He bit the bullet and changed back before heading down towards the two girls.

 _:I just realized who she was ranting about this Lycan is the Big Bad of the Shining Ones. We're talking civilizations have fallen all throughout history because of him.:_ James reverted back to his human self.

"Boys, change back it's not polite and she's in a mood. Magic or not she will hurt you. Well, there is that or she might try to resort to using magic. Trust me you do not want that unless you wish for forest fires, monsoons, or chicken pox that will never go away because she hasn't clue one how to reverse it. Savant or not Magic is not her strong suit." Charles stepped out of the shadows of the forest with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He pocketed

The two in question wisely changed back to their human forms. "Are we talking Neville here before he got the hang of it?" Draco eyed Charles in horror.

"She's a magical jinx, but we adore her all the same. It's good to see you Draco, Logan, James. Go say hello. Our Nessie and Lori rarely if ever bite." Charles nodded to the three of them then flashed down to his nieces in less time than it takes to blink.

"He's her Uncle?"

"Who cares about that, Logan? He's a frickin Vampire and we never clued in not once since we've known him and other members of his clan."

"Boys, none of them were ever a threat to any of us, only the darker kind of the human race. Though, truth be told I just never noticed or felt anything to tell me that they were a danger. Uncle Albus and Dad have known their clan a good long while. We leave them be and they leave us be. Win-win."

* * *

Nessie was talking to Harry while Charles gave Lori her clothes to go off and change into. She took her phone out of her pocket and tossed it at Charles like it was on fire. "Cripes! It's Daddy!"

"So, answer it. I told Alistair that we were taking you hunting and he must have told Edward." Charles tossed it back.

"I can't lie, Uncle Charles! I suck at it! He'll hear it in my tone!" Nessie was nearly in full panic mode and stared down at her father's picture of the two of them dueling pianos. It finally stopped. Then it chimed several times that she was receiving a text.

 **It's okay, sweetheart. I know that you are going hunting first. I'm not upset, as you and Lori have Charles and Makeena with you. Be careful you don't want to frighten the locals and stick to the grounds of Highland Manor. If you do that it should be fine. Love, Dad* ECullen**

 **Sweetie, don't worry I have Daddy distracted. Mom is taking the triplets on a cross country trip for the next two weeks. So we're going to be taking a holiday of our own on the Isle. Don't get into too much trouble. Enjoy your adventure. Love you, Mom* BCullen**

 **Nessie! I have to go on a trip with the terrible two! Pray for me! Enjoy your trip! Hopefully, I will make it back home in one piece. All I wanted was to stay home and focus on my ballet, but… NO! Gran Renee had to visit and now we get to spend two weeks going cross country to FLORIDA and then if we are good get to be rewarded with Amusement Park Hell! I mean, our brothers at all the major parks and that Harry Potter one is the only reason why they are going to even try to be remotely good! Collin's on tour so I can't hide on the Res! Grandpa Charlie's no help either calls it a rite of passage or some drivel! Please text MOM and DAD and beg them to let me STAY home with Gran and Grandpa! (Your desperate sister! Turn on your phone! I won't tell anyone! Let me at least have talking to you as a lifeline for my sanity!) :'-O* RCullen**

 **I know that you aren't gonna stick with Uncle Alistair but then who would want to go on a boring book tour all over the UK! I'd go on a quest to see if the Wizarding world is real like we are! I mean, you are there what's the harm? We get to go on a boring trip with Gran Renee and Grandad Phil…Like we care if the ball of string broke a world record…but the plus side is we behave then we score entry to all of the parks! Don't do anything that I wouldn't do…(Buy us stuff or we will tell dad!) :-)* MJCullen**

 **I know what you are up too and all I can say is I feel sorry for them if in fact that they do exist. Magic and you is like giving a toddler the controls to a thermonuclear device and saying here have fun! Do not under any circumstances let any of them convince you otherwise. If we had a magical school like in the books you would most likely blow something up, say the potions lab for instance. Say NO to MAGIC! We don't need an interworld incident and how would you spin that with the rents. I hear Switzerland gets fairly warm in the Summer. Well, that and Dad will ground you until eternity and he can do that because we do live forever and he doesn't have to let you date Jake until you're…hmmm…oh, I don't know try his age when he dated MOM! JUST SAY NO! I would much rather be there with you making sure that you stay magic free than go on this trip with our Grandparents. MJ wants to hit all the parks, which isn't that bad of an exchange to endure the family motor coach vacation from HELL! We're following in Mom's childhood footsteps! You know all of those t-shirts on Mom's quilt? Yeah, that…I am going to lose my mind! NO MAGIC! I MEAN IT OR I TELL DAD! (Find me something interesting and you have bought my silence for life.) :-) *ACullen**

 **I've already been read the rules by Uncle Charles. I'll we try my best to not frighten the locals. Oh, and is it really fair to Rory to subject her to that for two weeks? Can't she stay at the white castle? I love you, Daddy. *NCullen**

 **Mom TMI! Enjoy Isle Isabella! Rory wants to stay at the White Castle…Love you, Momma. *NCullen**

 **Breathe, Baby sister. I will see what I can do, but if Gran Renee has her heart set then you might have to grit your teeth and endure it. Who knows you might have fun. I'm sorry if the phone was on silent, but I'm hunting and that couldn't be helped. I will bring you back something brilliant. Promise. If I don't answer your call. Text me. Love you, Rory. *NCullen**

 **I'm not going to say yes or no. But I do plan on having fun, baby brother. Be good. Watch over Rory or else. Have fun. I will bring you back one thing! Love you, MJ *NCullen**

 **Seriously! Were all the shouty capitals really needed? Really?! Thermonuclear?! I'm not that horrible at it! I got to enjoy that trip while the three of you were in diapers. It's not that bad and it makes them happy so indulge them. You'll get to see some amazing things. Watch over, Rory. Try to rein in MJ if you can. Have fun. I will try to find you something interesting. Love you, Tony. *NCullen**

Ness finished texting them all back in a matter of a few minutes. "Sorry, about that, but my family will hop on a plane in an instant if I don't correspond back to them in a timely manner. See." She started to put her phone away, but it chimed her father's ringtone and she knew that she had better answer it. "Hi Daddy. What's up?" She schooled her tone to be cheerful or tried to.

"Hello, angel. So the triplets sent you a SOS did they?" Edward chuckled.

"Um, yes they all have various opinions of the family road trip." Nessie giggled. "I endured it when they were babies, they'll survive. But I had to play the good older sister and plead their cause."

"Admit it you had fun with Renee and Phil when they took you cross country and then had the time of your life at the theme parks."

"I had Jake. The three of them are going to have to rely on one another, it will be a good bonding exercise for them." Nessie tried to ignore the eyes on her and not give anything away. "Dad, I had no idea how much of an idol that you are outside our tiny part of the world. Momma paints you like you are some kind of an Adonis in her books…It's no wonder that the paps won't take the hint and leave us be. You are every girl's fantasy boyfriend and every guy's worst nightmare…" Nessie teased, rolling her eyes at the men turning several shades of red. She could hear her mother rolling around laughing in the background.

Edward sounded like he was making a choking noise and said nothing, while her mom continued howling with glee.

"Daddy? I didn't mean to embarrass you…" Nessie bit back a giggle. "It's just that Mom's books are so famous here that it's a near cult following and we are not talking teenagers either."

"Duly noted…" Edward cleared his throat. "I am as flawed as any other male. It's just a face, sweetie. I am forever devoted heart, mind, body, and soul to your mother. Males that are intimidated by a face most likely are insecure with their own masculinity and if their significant others pine for a fictional character then I would suggest couples therapy or a nice romantic holiday. Though, wistful fantasies are common among their kind so it is to be expected. It's the price of being famous. Don't trouble yourself over it, angel. I don't."

"I overheard it on the plane trip and at the terminal, so it's been on my mind. Sorry if it made you…"

"No, it just caught me off guard, sweetheart. And your mother enjoyed it immensely." Edward's tone changed to soothe her ruffled fur. "Have you hunted?"

"Um, yes. Just finished and am enjoying the view." Ness blinked back tears, biting her lip. She missed home so much. "Is it alright if Lori and I just make this trip a week instead of two…I don't wish to make you and momma rush your time away…"

"Just say the word. I can have the plane there and on standby. You come first. If you wish to come home early, your mother and I will welcome you with open arms. We miss you, baby. It's been far too long." Edward was ready to fly there himself.

"We'll come get you both as soon as you're ready! Love you! More than my life, Baby girl!" Bella crooned into the phone.

"Is it okay it we stay with Uncle Charles and Aunt Makeena…I'm really not up to the other…" Nessie sniffled, breath hitching, she wanted to be held by them so bad.

"They can easily show you all that you wish to see. The UK is their domain as Ireland is Liam and Siobhan's." Edward just wanted her happy and from her to she clearly wasn't.

"It won't hurt to visit a few of those places. The Library is amazing and you love books…London is bound to be an adventure in itself. Gran Fi is visiting her sisters, so don't be surprised if she doesn't pop in and check on you both. Careful where the two of you venture, one never knows if there are fairy trees nearby. Love you, baby."

"Tell you what. Your mother and I will meet you both at the house in London on Sunday then the four of us will explore the city. That way you can focus on visiting the other sites that you have set on and we can spend quality time with you both. I might even try and convince Mark and Marley to let Lucy and Lacy come with us…" Edward laughed when Nessie squealed in happy delight.

"Daddy! That's a brilliant idea! I miss you all so much! I love you."

"Plus que ma propre vie, baby girl." Edward crooned. "I'll call you in the morning. Be safe and have fun."

"Bye, Daddy. Bye Momma. Love you." Ness was trying to keep it together in front of their company.

"Bye Baby." Edward ended the call.

* * *

Lori raced from the forest and pulled her into her arms for a hug. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but we are not alone in this forest! I had to go back to the manor to change back! There is no way that I was giving anyone a show!"

"Yeah, we're sort of on the last day or so of the Auror trials…" Draco scrubbed at the back of his neck.

"And the recruits for the most part are barely 21 and male…" Logan shrugged.

"Well, the lot of them wet themselves and ran screaming for their mummies after I snarled at them to get lost." Lori rolled her eyes.

"Lass, you are not something that is regularly seen in these parts. Dire wolves are rarer than unicorns…" Charles pulled her in for a hug.

"Unicorns aren't that rare if you know where to look and can see what the muggles can't…" Harry corrected him.

"We have those and many other wondrous beasts back home…" James nodded.

"Now that I would love to see…" Nessie was all smiles now.

"Well, that and she wants to meet her academic rival…" Lori muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Do you mean, my Dani?" Harry arched a brow, seeing as that score was not of public knowledge.

"I hold the top Junior Mensa spot in the US and for a few years the international one as well. I never really keep track of it, but a classmate of ours…"

"She means stalker…aka douche nozzle…" Lori growled darkly.

"I was being nice," Ness shot her an exasperated her look.

"Stalker?" The men frowned at Charles.

"Long story…our Ness has her own share of fanatic suitors…" Charles shrugged.

"I'm betrothed to my Wolfe. Blake makes my skin crawl." Nessie shivered.

"He wanted to get back at her for ignoring him so he shoved the chart with all of the test scores in her face…"

"That is how I discovered that your daughter now holds the top spot and I became curious to meet her or try to…"

"Well, it just so happens that she's been pining to meet you as well. She was disappointed when your family declined to attend Music is Magic last year…."

"Um, sorry about that…I don't really like performing in public…stage fright and all that…Dad plays for himself as well as composes…the only reason he composed the score for the Singer movies was for my momma. He'd do anything for her, even endure the fame that comes from her bestselling novels. Truthfully, we love our privacy and fame is the bane of our existence. I compose for me or my family not for my teachers or adoring public. I play and compose because if I don't I'll go mad with the music playing in my head. Daddy and I were dueling pianos at Julliard and someone captured it and put it on social media sites. My professors there did the same with my work without even bothering to ask me what I thought. I became famous overnight and the darling of the paparazzo…"

"You and Dani will get along fine… Harry grinned, as if on cue his cell rang. "Hello, baby…yes we're nearly done and we'll be home most likely tomorrow morning or afternoon…your brothers aren't driving you crazy on purpose…I am sure that they didn't mean to ruin your potion project…I told you to make sure to keep the tower locked. They like to sneak in…they can do what now…" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, tell your mother…she is…well that's a relief…sweetie, I have someone here with me that wants to say hello…It's a surprise…here I'll let you chat with them for a bit…" He handed Ness his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi is this Dani?" Ness grinned.

"The last time I checked it was…um…who's this and why are you there with my Daddy, Gramps, and Uncles…?"

"Well, my parents' property sort of boarders where they are holding the trials…"

"The Highland Manor Estate?"

"That's the one. I'm here visiting with my Uncle Charles and Aunt Makeena after completing a year studying the arts at the Sorbonne…My cousin and I were invited there to study because our compositions have become quite famous in the music world. Mostly Classical but still…"

"No way! Is this Renesmee Cullen?!" Dani squealed with excitement.

"Yes. Last time I checked it was…I hear belated congratulations are in order, seeing as you hold my former position with the international faction of Junior Mensa…"

"Wow! Really?! I mean, sorry, but didn't you think those tests were deadly dull…"

Nessie giggled. It was like talking to a miniature her. "They were the worst when I took them at three…the Adult version is even more of a pain and twice as long…"

"I took mine when I was four…"

"Well, the two of us have a lot in common…do you play?"

"Um…the harp is my favorite, but I can play pretty much anything. I love your compositions the best because they make you feel the music and are challenging to play…"

"All of them came from the heart and my mood at the time…I'm happy to be able to provide you with a challenge…"

"Wait! If you are standing there with my Dad's phone then that means that you…"

"Are of Shining One origin…but not so much Elfin like you are…"

"Elfin?"

"Well, there are five factions of the Shining Ones. Pixie. Fairy. Were. Vampire. And Elf…Magic wielders usually are descendent from either the Fairy, Pixie, or Elf factions…Weres are mostly shapeshifters, rarely magic wielders…Vampires derive their gifts or talents from their previous lives or bloodlines… your world relies on the magical, so I would think that the majority of the citizens could trace their family trees back to some form of Shining one..." She patiently explained.

"Um…our family leans towards the fairy…Merlin and Mab being the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Pendragons of Avalon..."

"It's okay, baby. Immortals don't count as breaking our bylaws. No nondisclosure needed."

"Okay, Daddy…so I take it that the Singer Saga is based on Renesmee's parents' love story?"

"All true and I am the miracle that was granted to them for everything that they had to endure…oops…spoilers…" Nessie giggled, eyes dancing.

"Really?! Wow! Your mom was and your dad…I mean, how…"

"Danielle…"

"No, it's fine. I've come to terms with it…Momma died for the most part giving birth to me…and Daddy took drastic measures and shot a syringe full of venom into her heart making them forever. She woke up three days after I was born…it's complicated but it all turned out for the best. Their love and my birth started a golden age and ended the feud between both my Grandfathers…uniting all the shining ones…and my grandfather Oberon granted a gift to every member of our family…most are basically hybrids Half human/half vampire but still immortal. But those who are direct descendants to the royal line like my parents, my mother's parents, my Aunt Alice, and best friend and cousin Lorelei …"

"Hi Dani." Lori chimed in.

"Hi Lori…not to be rude or anything but please let Renesmee continue…"

"No problem…this is nothing. Our Nessie has a special talent all her own and can show you all of that and more in your head just by touching you…"

"I haven't done that in years…" She rolled her eyes.

"I serious doubt that you've forgotten how…" Lori smirked.

"Daddy! Let her touch you…."

"Dani, that's not necessary…"

"No, it's fine. I have a sort of touch talent too…" Harry held out his arm.

"Dad, marking baddies with your blood is so not the same..."

"It's also a long story…" Harry's eyes widened with wonder when Nessie gently grasped his arm. "This is fantastic…"

"Yeah, it's a rush at first, but you get used to it…"

"What the…Renesmee, that was really…so that's Lycan…you could have been…" Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Cripes that is not what I wanted you to see! I told you that I was rusty!" Nessie let go of him as if he'd burned her. "Um…no lecture needed…we are both sorry and we will never and I stress never do something that dangerous again!"

"Oh, that sounds like when Daddy and Momma went back in time and he used his broom to distract a driver that would have killed momma's parents…He said that a lot when they got home…I mean, he had to do it or our world would have been exposed…Though, by the sounds of it your curiosity got the better of you." Dani chimed in her take of what she was hearing.

Draco, Logan, and James grinned at Harry.

"Yes, baby, that I did…" Nothing she said surprised him these days, she was as curious as a kitten and like her mother spoke her mind. "I never heard the end of it and I am fairly certain that Ness and Lori won't as well, because like it or not eventually this is going to come to light."

"I can just imagine the adventures that your family has endured. The books paint a brilliant, exciting, heart wrenching, as well as fascinating tale…I always wanted you and Hermione and Draco and Ginny to be together…Those last two books were so dark, clearly she was in it for the fame and fortune and not for the story. Darker stories sell books, but I love the ones that she released for charity. It tied things up quite nicely. I'm sorry that you had to suffer through all of that my parents fought the odds to be together too…" Nessie babbled whatever came to mind when she was frazzled.

"Mom and Dad loath the darker versions of Aunt Jo's books and tricked her into releasing the real story and give the proceeds to the foundation…She had to do the same with the final installments. We still haven't forgiven her for what she wrote about Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva won't even speak to her. Don't get me started on Uncle Severus…" Dani tried to defuse the situation.

 _:EL is doing something similar with Momma's story, but they refuse to even acknowledge it, as hers is pure fiction. Yes, my Daddy may or may not be one of the three wealthiest men in the world, but that other tripe is just wrong. My dad has never laid a finger on my mother and they have never to my knowledge indulged in that lifestyle…Now my Aunt and Uncle…well no…not going there…if anything it should have been Uncle Elliott and Aunt Rosalie not my parents…:_ Nessie remembered exactly what Draco had been grumbling about and Dani's rant about what JK had done with her Uncle in the book triggered the memory flash. So she set those who could hear her straight. "Yes, well, you know that what she is spewing is all lies so don't let it bother you."

"Um, I'm curious about something, seeing as the books date around 2005…How exactly are you a teenager if you were born in 2006?"

All eyes turned to Ness.

"I was born September 11, 2006, but being a child born of a human and a vampire meant that my body had to protect itself, so I had growth spurts…You see, having me was terminal for my mother…she was never supposed to have survived my birth, so to compensate for that my body grew quite quickly. In a matter of three days I was the size of a three to six month old. At six months I was five or thereabouts…by my first birthday I had aged to about ten or eleven…we grow when we get seriously upset…after that it evened out to aging a year at a time…Were's or Hybrids like me reach their full maturity at around six to ten years after their birth. My siblings were born to two Hybrid parents so they haven't had nearly the growth spurts that I had to endure, but the triplets still have mini ones when they are seriously upset. I'm a Pixie/Fairy/Were prime/Vampire/Elf/human cross as the royal line is on both sides of my family trees…again sorry forgot to say spoilers…" Nessie patiently explained in laymen's terms her origins.

"I'm eight and older than you are…unreal…and you're what sixteen?"

"Yep, our Aunt and Uncle run the CDC's outbreak division and devised a clever means to explain why our family never appears to age. It's quite a rare, innocuous, hereditary disease where one ages for the formative years at an accelerated rate and then just stops aging. Not contagious at all." Lori grinned.

"And the muggles just believe that as real…unbelievable." The guys shook their heads in disbelief.

"Their minds are easily clouded or influenced. It's what makes them easy prey for predators." Charles flashed his teeth.

"Cripes! I forgot the time! Mum's calling me for dinner…um…Daddy, I want snaps of them…and can they please come to Godric's Hollow to visit for a few days? Please..."

"That's entirely up to the girls, but they are more than welcome at Sanctuary. Family always is...and as for the snaps, well, I will see what I can do. That also is up to the girls…" Harry could hear his wife calling for their daughter in the background.

"She's on tear because Rafe and Jamie got into trouble again and Annie is into her curious phase. Allie and Mia were finishing up their lessons…I still have to start my potion from scratch because the twins want to practice unlocking out of bounds doors! Sorry, but my brothers are holy terrors…"

"Oh, I know how that is my little brothers are monsters who could one day rule the world…Michael Jacob and Tony are fondly called Cesar and Alexander for good reason. Now Rory she's a sweetie and loves to dance. Ballet is her passion and I adore her to pieces. They're your age…"

"Dani! I said Dinner…who in Mab's name are you talking to? If it's your father, I shall be very cross, as I told you not to…" Hermione had taken the phone from her daughter.

"It's okay, Angel. She needed to vent to me and this is much easier than her popping in to see me...We were visiting with the neighbors…"

"Neighbors? Do you mean Highland Manor? Those neighbors?" Hermione cut him off.

"The one in the same. They are here for a day or so with their nieces. Two of whom are dead wringers for Fiona and Titania…so it's been a fascinating all be it eye-opening visit."

"Hi! We love your book on Camelot and the Pendragon legacy!" Nessie and Lori were Hermione Pendragon fangirls. "You are by far the best role model…"

"Well, thank you. Girls, that's flattering of you to say...I wasn't aware that Charles and Makeena had any nieces…"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Lorelei Aurora Swan are our nieces of sorts, as our clan is a very close one. Hello, Hermione it has been awhile…" Charles had always been amazed at how in tune Harry's other half was to everything and one around her.

"Yes, it has been awhile, give Makeena my well wishes…Renesmee, your mother and I have corresponded online. Bernie Donavan, whom happens to be both our literary agent, thought that she could use some encouragement and I was happy to give it. Though, your mother is brilliant in her writing so it truly wasn't warranted. She raved about her oldest daughter and little sister and all that they were accomplishing, even though she missed the two of you. Bernie raves about you both as well…Bernie sent me a copy of Bella's final draft today and I am itching to read it and give her my feedback, but I know it will be brilliant. After all, you are living proof that we'll get a fantastic ending."

Nessie blushed. "Um…Auntie A ensured that there would be…My kind are not trusting by any means and change terrifies them or did…There were at the time only four like me in existence and they were way down in South America... the Romani were gonna cull my family and take only those with gifts all because I existed…Alice went in search of ones like me and brought two back as proof that I wasn't a threat or would expose our world…then showed Aro his fate...it must have been extreme because they turned tail left…after that we have been able to live our lives in peace, well for the most part. My Momma is a trouble Magnet but by no fault of her own…"

"No that would be because Grandpa Cain wanted to see big sister when she was a baby and Uncle Oberon panicked and cast a spell on big sister for her own wellbeing that made her a trouble magnet and the Klutziest Teenager in America…Our dad raked in the grand prize money twice on the show in America by capturing it on video…she has a cult following…while being a Vampire cured her of being ungraceful, the other is still very much in effect because he said as long as she lived as a human and well, she is half…so she's pretty much screwed. He messed up the spell so much that not even Gran Fi or Aunt Ti can reverse it…and they have tried with disastrous results. One being that it activated her magical side…she's not bad at it now…but at first she was just like Ness…I think that Nessie's inherited the trouble magnet part only it's only when she tries to use magic that it comes into play…" Lori ignored that Nessie was baring her teeth at her, facts were facts.

"I'm like an endless hard-drive when it comes to abilities. I absorb them like a sponge and tweak them to my liking…magic seems to conflict with that…" Nessie sulked. She loathed having her flaws thrown into her face.

"Oh, my goodness, it's like listening to an older version of Dani…"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Charles chimed in. "But our Ness is a lovely, caring, and protective, highly intelligent, lass, whom we love dearly and wouldn't have her any other way."

"She's so like our Dani…" Draco, Logan, and James were in full agreement.

"It was lovely chatting with you girls, please come stay with us before you leave for the States. Harry, will you be home soon?"

"Bye. We loved chatting with you and Dani…and can't wait to see your Sanctuary before we have to meet my parents in London on Sunday."

"Most likely tomorrow late morning or early afternoon…Give the kids my love. Love you, angel."

"Love you, Wolfe." Hermione ended the call.

* * *

Nessie tilted her head as if listening to a conversation. "Um…Aunt Mac wishes us to know that dinner is ready and there is more than enough for all…"

"Well, the recruits have to rough it tonight…" James was starving.

"What's for dinner?" Logan asked eagerly.

"Hardy stew, fresh baked bread, and chocolate trifle for dessert." Charles was famished, it had been a long car ride and he had yet to hunt.

"I'm in!" Draco preferred comfort over camping and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I'm hungry too, so dinner it is then." Harry grinned.

"Meet you there!" Nessie and Lori took off running back up the hillside and towards and into the forest.

"A cheetah is slower than she is…" Logan whistled under his breath.

"Well, lad, she is her father's daughter…" Charles headed for home. "Too bad you have the grounds on magical lockdown…its one hell of a walk or run!"

"Wise ass!" They changed into wolf animagus forms and gave chase.

* * *

Next

Chapter 4- Grandma Fi vs Merlin


	4. Chapter 4-Putting her foot down

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 4- Putting her foot down

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM and JK and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: It just occurred to me while writing this that an event that happened in Harry Potter Boy Who Lives 7th yr chapter 28 wasn't entirely aboveboard now that I have merged the two worlds and it's going to come to light in this chapter that and I had to go back and tweak chapter 28 of 7th year…Now Merlin is roaring foul in my head so this little adventure seems to be working…

* * *

Charles and Makeena wanted to keep the girls from wishing to seek out wizarding locations, so they kept them busy for the first few days' touring castles, landmarks, coastering, and canyoning all over Scotland. They were taking the Viaduct trail when Ness finally put her foot down.

"Lori and I are going for a run and no you cannot come with us..." Nessie narrowed her eyes at their chaperones, her dark chocolate brown eyes flashed with temper, and her mouth was sit in a firm determined line. Her waist length red gold braid was limp from the constant mist and the wind refused to cooperate with her hooded wool cape.

"We have been dragged everywhere from one coast to the other and not once have we been asked if we wanted to go on any of those extreme adventures! We both need manicures and I didn't even think that was even possible! We just want some down time is that so much to ask?! If we wanted to go on an extreme vacation that included indoor winter sports like ice climbing, skiing, and snowboarding then we would have invited Brady and Collin along! Granted, we got to take awesome shots for the folks back home and have more than enough to fatten up both of our artistic portfolios, but time out already!" Lori ranted, as she paced in front of them like a caged lion, her lined hooded cloak shielded her from the misty rain. They were alone on the trail, because it was a dreary day out and not a lot of tourists were braving the cool late spring storm.

"I was under the impression that the two of you wanted to forgo being typical tourist so we chose alternate activities for you both to partake in as well as the norm." Charles slicked back his wavy jet black mane from dripping in his face.

"I didn't see either of you complaining while we were adventuring…" Mac folded her arms, her dark blonde brow arched. "No…you were laughing and having a brilliant time showing up your endless line of admirers that delicate flowers you are not."

"Fine. It was entertaining schooling those extreme gamer aspirants, but next time you feel the urge to go coasting or canyoning call my uncles…I have more than had my fill of climbing, diving, and spelunking for at least a few years…" Nessie narrowed her eyes, nearly snarling, at the figure walking towards them on the path. She was not in any mood to deal with a curious as the wizarding fondly called them, muggle right now. "Lovely, company…"

"Ness, be nice…" Lori hissed, reaching out to tug none to gently on her cousin's braid.

"Do you ever stop?" An exasperated out of breath growl was the last thing that the four of them expected from the tall, slender, young woman. "I mean you four have more energy than that muggle energizer bunny! I have had missions that were long and arduous, but nothing compares to these past three days trying to shadow the four of you! Easy assignment my ass! I thought Hermione and Harry were a pain! Watching Dani all her siblings and cousins combined is easier than shadowing the four of you on an adventure!" She threw the hood of her cloak back revealing shocking fierce aquamarine eyes and a shocking fiery red main of hair.

"Dora?" Mac and Charles gaped at her in surprise.

"Dora?" Lori and Nessie looked at each other quizzically and then at the furious female.

"Nymphadora Black-Tonks-Weasley is the name and exhausted is what I happen to be!" She plopped herself down on a fallen log along the path. "Not to mention waterlogged and in serious need of a manicure and a massage!"

"Why in Oberon's name are you shadowing us?" Ness stalked over and glared down at her. "We didn't need to sign a Wizarding NDA. We happen to know a thing or two about keeping secrets, seeing as none of you had clue one that we ever existed until Saturday! Yet, you have the audacity to shadow us like we're a threat to your precious wizarding world?! I am of royal shining one blood and I can and will go wherever I damn well wish whether it has a magical ward on it or not! It is insulting that the Pendragons felt that Lori and I needed another babysitter! Shall I show you why I do not need nor do I want another shadow?!" Her eyes were becoming almond in shape, her teeth were beginning to form sharp canine incisors, her whole body was trembling, and she could care less if there was anyone around or not.

"Holy Quidditch! No one told me that you were an animagus…"

"I am not a pathetic, puny, little, animagus…" She stalked off into the forest. "I am a WerePrimess!"

"Well, this is lovely! She's lost it and the only way for her to cool off is to go for a long and we are talking at least a fifty mile run! No offence, but you have seriously rotten timing…" Lori rolled her eyes, praying silently that Ness was going to choose a wolf and not a tigress form.

"First of all, I was ordered to shadow you, because our family takes care of its own and protects its own whether they wish it or not! Harry took your measure and felt that your curiosities might cause you to stumble across creatures that aren't muggle in the least and nasty ones at that!" Tonks sprang to her feet. "Were! Animagus! You still shift forms! I was going to show you both Hogsmeade but…" Her voice trailed off, eyes bugging out of her head, mouth hanging open, as a gorgeous, horse sized, reddish gold wolf stepped out of forest shadows. "…yeah…puny…little…pathetic…I can see your point…"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You have made your point, now march your pretty tail into the shadows and change back." Queen Fiona appeared on the trail in a flash of brilliant aquamarine fire.

"Grams!"

The wolf bolted back into the forest.

* * *

"Your majesty…" Charles and Mac bowed.

"It's Fiona or Fi and while I applaud you attempts to distract my granddaughters from seeking out what they now know to be true…none of it was ever necessary. The girls know that they were out of bounds in Paris and are still very shaken up over what transpired…through a mental chat between Renesmee and Lycan…who has been leashed from stepping foot on any of the isles. I would never allow any harm to come to what is mine…" She walked over to Lori and pulled her to her for a hug. "Giving them a glimpse will harm none…and appease their curiosity."

"Gram, Ness soaks up power like a sponge…"

"Perhaps, Lorelei, what you are failing to grasp is that Ness refuses to channel her magic and will not break her vow…"

"She vowed off using magic why?" Tonks frown, totally confused.

Charles and Makeena wisely said nothing.

"Because, magic and I equals disaster of epic proportions. If I use fire. I cause forest fires. Weather creates massive storms. If I try and whammy someone it goes terribly wrong, try itchy pox to infinity, and I have no clue how to reverse it. I can read minds, move objects, shield myself physically and mentally, adjust ones mood, influence the mind to do my bidding, and those are just some of my skills, because I absorb gifts like an endless hard drive…my memory is flawless…my intelligence is off the scales…but Magic and me wielding it is like giving a toddler full control of an armed thermonuclear device and saying try not to decimate the neighborhood, or so my baby brother compares…" Ness stepped out of the shadows, head down, not looking at her Gram. "I will admit that I am curious, but all I wish to do is observe nothing more. It's May so I know the castle is out, but perhaps a visit to Hogsmeade..."

"Merlin would no doubt throw a temper fit if you were to step on the castle grounds, but Hogsmeade should give you girls a taste of what you are longing to see." Fiona focused and they were now dressed in appropriate wizarding attire. "You will need to fit in and my Alice's designer frocks are not what are seen as normal wizarding attire."

"This brings me back…" Charles grinned at Makeena.

"It's been years since you, Alastair, and I stepped foot in the village…"

"Gran, why on earth would Merlin care if Lori and I were exploring the castle that makes no sense to me? The Shining Ones are basking in peace, as is that of this world…The dark times are over…" Nessie was perplexed over this feud and no one was giving her any answers.

"Yeah, Grams…" Lori frowned at their grandmother, arms crossed, waiting for someone to finally shed some light on why their worlds were so unawares of the other.

"Aye, darling girl, the dark times have long since passed for both our realms. Ironically do to the younger generations' diligence, selflessness, and pure hearts peace for all of us was finally achieved. Though, old wounds and grudges still remain very much alive in the eyes of my brother-in-law. He never has forgiven what transpired those countless moons ago. He cannot fathom that my beloved his changed from that of the darkness and into the light. He refuses to believe that anyone that comes from his bloodline can ever be truly of the light." Fiona pulled Nessie to her for a hug, taking her measure, feeling all of the uncertainty coursing through her mind. She was afraid that Jake would never forgive her for running and feel like he was trapped by their soul bond. Frightened about all that she had gleamed from Lycan's dark twisted mind, longing to return home to the safety of her mother and father's arms. Frustrated with Charles and Makeena for believing that she needed to be handled and not trusting her. Above anything her curiosity was driving her mad.

"Gramps needs to suck up his pride and ego…never once during those endless bedtime tales that he loves to spin for us did I ever think that he was talking about that kingdom…he needs to make amends for his past deeds. Dark King that he was and that he no longer is, matters not, he has to make this right, or I will." Ness, just by touch, was shown the dark history of their family, and it was both horrifying and saddening that her Grandfather had ever been that Dark and cold hearted

"Cain and Oberon have both attempted to mend what was broken, but Merlin is not a forgiving soul…he lost so much during those dark times…Cain was angry that his brother had gone soft and chose to teach him a lesson, while Oberon could have and to some should have intervened he chose to turn a blind eye at what was occurring down on the mortal plain. Merlin had overstepped by meddling in mortal affairs." Fiona sighed deeply. Though, Avalon was now at peace the rift had not completely been healed.

"Holy shit…" Lori gasped.

"Oh, Cripes…this is worse than I ever imagined…." Nessie bit her lip.

"Merlin does hold a grudge…" Tonks shrugged.

"Oh, those dark times..." Charles rolled his eyes.

"Mortals, Immortals, none of us are ever perfect…" Mac mused.

Fiona folded her arms at the interruption.

"Um…sorry…please go on…" Her audience wisely shut up.

"Though my sister Queen Mab also unbeknownst to her husband meddled as well…Mab does not share what is hers ever…Morgana coveted what was hers and Merlin had been well under mortal influence…his resolve weakened…easily influenced to betray his beloved…he cursed himself…brought the downfall of that mighty kingdom, because of his foolish actions, his refusal to listen to those of us who warned him that he was becoming too close to the mortals…craved too many mortal comforts…Arthur and Camelot were in his eyes his greatest creation…but when rules are broken a price will nevertheless be paid. Cain hated the weak, pathetic, mortals. That his brother had in his eyes been tainted by their ways, infuriated him to no end. Merlin was King of Avalon and he chose the mortals over his own. Broke countless bylaws. Broke his scared vow to Mab by bedding her own sister, because he was influenced by mortal spirits…So he chose to help Mordred in the fall of Camelot…though in a bout of conscience Oberon did insure that the Pendragon line would not die by arranging for someone to ferry the pregnant Queen and her daughters to a sanctuary….Arthur and his valiant knights fell…Merlin was cursed to the ring by Mab and she vowed vengeance on all male mortals…her bite was felt for centuries…" Fiona narrowed her eyes as the storm increased in intensity.

"Gran…I think that someone isn't liking your version of the story…" Lori glared up at the sky as it warred above their heads.

"The truth is hard to swallow for the stubborn arse…My beloved has more than shown that he has more than paid for his past misdeeds…Aurora, Alice, Ian, Charlie, Bella…his final penance was watching over his granddaughter…during his penance he learned patience, to blend with the mortals, humanity, humility, selflessness, unconditional love for his innocent accident prone granddaughter…all of those lessons forged Cain into whom he is to this day." She ignored the weather tantrum around them and finished the tale of the brothers three.

"Oberon sat on his hands while all hell was going down between his brothers?" Tonks blew out a breath that was one hell of a tale. "I mean, that's bloomin cold no question, but he did save Godric…that's gotta count for something…who saved them…"

"Who is precisely it…" Fiona, happy to provide a little humor to the atmosphere around them, winked at Tonks.

Tonks, completely out of words, simply gaped slack jawed at her.

Charles and Makeena looked at each other rolled their eyes and groaned. That particular immortal was well known for meddling in mortal affairs. The name was infamous and where he appeared trouble was not far in the distance. Though, on the other hand, he did love to interfere when Lycan chose to try and create chaos on the planet, so he did have his merits.

"Huh?" Lori was still feeling information overload. Her poor brain could not even fathom what or who they were referring to. I mean, that particular fictional male had to be fiction right?

"Who?" Ness narrowed her eyes, tilting her head in contemplation, as she gleaned certain tidbits that they were all shouting in their minds. "Somehow, even thinking that such an individual actually exists does not make me feel at ease…then again we're supposedly fairy tales and fiction so who knows…time god…lord…jinx…trouble magnet way worse than my mother…and yet still the world that we live in keeps turning…"

"Oh, I can't wait until you get to Sanctuary…this is so gonna be fun…I have to remember to provide the sweets and popcorn for the show…and he thinks that Dani is the greatest challenge of this time…who knew that even the great fixer himself was as in the dark as we were about all of you…Yep, this is gonna be so much better than when he timenapped Dani and Harry went all Next Merlin on his sorry hide…" Tonks was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually, Nymphadora, Renesmee Carlie is nothing compared to Michael Jacob and Anthony Edward…fondly known in our family as Cesar and Alexander…trouble and getting into it is their mission in life…" Fiona chuckled when Dora once again was speechless.

"Can we please drop this, my brain is going on tilt, and I'm starving…" Lori whined, if she had a white flag she'd gladly be waving it, all of this was giving her a migraine.

"Lori, you need to open your mind to all the wondrous twists and turns that life throws at you. Nothing in lore or fiction is ever truly make-believe, a part or piece more often or not is based on facts or research done by the scribe telling the tale." Mac chided her.

"I just have to say one more thing in Cain's defense and then we will go see to Lori's hunger pains. To my beloved's credit, he did not retaliate in kind after Merlin's attempt to harm our family on this mortal plain. Merlin had overheard, through Titania and myself, during a conversation with Mab and Allana the location of Oberon's prison and Cain's penance. Not even a fortnight after our conversation did he endeavor to attempt to right this world by causing a massive shift in the earth along the very coast were Oberon's prison and members of our family had settled down. Fortunately, my beloved, had cast protection wards encompassing the area and Oberon's tree was also casting protection as well where our family was living so no harm came to them. While some of those family members were immortal and capable of withstanding any number of natural disasters unscathed, others were not." Fiona locked eyes with Tonks, who knew exactly what event she was referring to.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell, if Harry finds that out he very well might request that he be tossed back into the ring again…that is nothing like the wizard that many of us have come to know and love…Are you positive that he was out for blood?" Tonks worried her lip with the teeth. If this were true all hell was gonna break loose and their peaceful lull was over.

"He caused the event that rocked the west coast?! That nearly caused volcanoes to blow their glaciers off their summits?! That displaced millions of innocent people and killed hundreds of thousands more!? Out of revenge for something that happened in the 5th or 6th century?! All because he was stuck in a stupid ring?! Granted the event did right the planet, but the price was too great and his bonus was my family?! Oh! He and I are so going to have words! Take me to the nearest fairy circle, or enchanted tree, Grandmother!" Nessie was seething mad.

"Calm yourself, throwing a snit over an event that happened before you were born will not solve anything. I was merely shining a positive light on the fact that Cain did not answer back with a swift message of his own. Merlin was announcing to my husband and his brother that he was free of the ring and chose to do that with a grand show of power. Power which he has not been able to wield again. The High Council was not amused and even Merlin is not above the High Council. He interfered with the natural cycle of this planet by causing a cataclysmic event, and that is not allowed. It harm none is strictly enforced in the fairy realms and Merlin is one of the first fairy Kings." Fiona reined her in. "Dark Renesmee will not be tolerated. Merlin is your Uncle and will be treated and respected as such. This is not a battle for you to meddle in. Your grandfathers will confront him if they so wish, but you will keep out of it. Another outburst like that and I will send you home. Do we have an understanding, young lady?"

"Fine…yes we have an understanding. I will hold my lounge and keep my opinion to myself." Nessie took a few deep breaths to reign in her temper and begrudgingly answered her grandmother. _:But if that old geezer starts in on Lori and me because of our family trees then game on.:_ She thought darkly.

 _:Ness! Seriously?! Merlin?! Wasn't eavesdropping on Lycan enough for you?! Chill out!:_ Lori hissed her warning. "Siblings do crazy messed up things when they row and it doesn't make any difference if they are Omni powerful, immortal, or mortal. Now can we please go eat and then go do something fun?"

"The Three Broomsticks serves a smashing lunch and then after I'll give you a tour of the village. If we're lucky you might just get to meet a famous set of twins. Either way you'll get to experience their shop and Honeydukes cannot be missed." Tonks also wanting to clear the air offered up a suggestion for lunch.

"What a lovely idea. Let's go eat…" In a flash all of them vanished in Fiona's signature aquamarine fire.

* * *

Chapter 5- Lunchtime antics


	5. Chapter 5-Lunchtime Antics

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 5- Lunchtime antics

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC. I just love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Lunchtime at The Three Broomsticks with a few surprise guests and craziness ensues …Um it's rough as it's going on 5am but then this is just for fun and whomever wishes to tag along for the ride.

* * *

Hogsmeade village

The village itself was brilliant. She'd seen it on the movies, at the theme park in Orlando. It seemed to her something right out of Disney's Beauty and the Beast rather than what she thought of a wizarding town. Though, it was like going back in time as well, during the days of dragons and knights.

The Three Broomsticks Inn was in all essence at least in Ness's eyes a hunting lodge not unlike that of again the Disney classic where the villain's being sung to and is singing how great he is. I mean, seriously, it was that lodge, only instead of an egotistical brute sulking about the girl who couldn't stand him, there were happy patrons dressed in wizarding robes of various color and wizarding attire enjoying a pint and lunch at the hand carved bar or at the hand crafted seating areas. There were no booths to be found here and the natural flooring, though stone that should have been cool to the feet even through boots or shoes, was amazingly cozy.

Madam Rosmerta, still it seems unlike the book, very much in the land of the living, raced over and gave Charles and Mac welcoming hugs. They hadn't seen each other since the seventies and she marveled at how youthful the two of them still were, while she looked to be in her late thirties, they looked to be in their early twenties. She'd arched a brow at her and Lori, as they were introduced as their nieces, was news to the mistress of the Inn. She curtsied to Fiona, as their Gran had not graced the halls of the Inn since she'd been a teenager when the Avalon folk and the ruling families had traveled freely between realms. She thought the poor woman was going to faint dead away when Fiona introduced the two of them as her grandchildren from the States, whom she was keeping an eye on while the two of them were on holiday. She announced at once that lunch was on the house and that if anything was not on the menu or not to our liking she'd happily make our lunch orders a reality.

The Great Feast was what Charles had ordered consisting of fresh crisp garden salad, Rotisserie Smoked Chicken, Chargrilled Ribs, Roasted Corn-on-the-cob, Roasted Potatoes, and a mixed vegetable assortment. But that wasn't nearly enough for all of them so he added, Shepherd's Pies, a few orders of Fish and Chips, Cornish Pasties, and an extra order of wedged chips just to be safe. Then for a beverage it was Butterbeers all around.

Ness bit back a giggle when Tonks goggled at the lunch order as if Charles had lost his mind. "This is nothing a mere snack. Our family are voracious eaters. All of us, do to our extremely high metabolisms, burn calories at an amazing rate, so we need substantial meals to accommodate our systems. For my Aunt and Uncle it is imperative that they have fresh ingredients in their meals nothing processed, as their systems cannot process artificial ingredients or chemicals of any sort. Something very hard to come by in today's fast-food generation in the States, but easier here in the EU. Lori and I can eat anything for the most part, our systems burn away anything unhealthy. For our big brothers back home what Uncle Charles ordered wouldn't be enough for even two members of the pack. Feeding our family is what Dad likes to say is like feeding a small army of bottomless pits, but Mom set up a system years ago that easily can keep up with keeping everyone happy and fed. We do not shop at the local Thriftway in forks or Piggly Wiggly supermarket near Gran Renee."

Tonks cleared her throat, "Good to know…" Then her nose wrinkled, perplexed. "The Yanks have a supermarket named after a pig that wiggles?"

Lori burst out laughing. "After all of that and it's the name of a supermarket that has you shocked?

"Why would it even make you blink twice? We are sitting in Hogsmeade where there happens to be a pub called the Hogshead and nearby a school called Hogwarts…" Ness arched a perfect red-gold brow at her, pursing her full bow shaped mouth, just as perplexed by her reaction to the supermarket chain. "The chain has a mascot that resembles a famous Looney Toons cartoon pig, thus the name. It is also the first self-service grocery store in the States. Just a little word of warning not everyone from the states are considered Yankees… try Southerners… New Englanders, Easterners, West Coasters…North Westerners…Midwesterners… Westerners…to name a few. Calling everyone from the States a Yank, well, that could start feuds. United States is a vague term, for our country is anything but United."

"Nessie, enough with the lecture!" Lori blew her a raspberry, crossed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue at her in exasperation. "We haven't even eaten yet and are supposed to be on Holiday!"

"Point well made, Ness. And I shall remember that if and when I deal with visiting wizarding families from the States." Tonks smirked, winking at her. "Though, to a Brit anyone from the States is a Yank."

"True, true, but it is annoying to those of us who are not from the thirteen original Colonies to be included as a Yankee…" Ness rolled her eyes, giving a little snort of disgust. "And I seriously doubt that you would want any of us to call you a Limey or Red Coat."

"I can't believe this! We are in Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade! And you are getting your fur ruffled over being called a Yank?!" Lori herself gave an exasperated snort of disgust. "I mean, at any moment Dumbledore himself could walk in those doors…." She went instantly speechless, eyes as big as saucers, when that is exactly who entered the Inn along with an older man who had to be related to Harry or James. They were having an intense conversation and passed right by their table. "Um…uh….um...like I said Hogsmeade…" She took a big gulp from her mug of Butterbeer.

Ness had her back to the door so she couldn't see what had shocked her best friend speechless. "Lori? Whatever is the matter…I was only striking up a conversation with Dora we weren't arguing not really…as for the famous headmaster, well, it would be a treat to meet him." Her brow furrowed, deep chocolate eyes shined with concern over her outburst.

"Hmmm…" Charles mused trying not to roar with laughter, he had seen who had just walked by. "That would be a treat wouldn't it, beloved"

"Aye, it would. Dearest." Mac smiled over the rim of her mug. "A treat indeed."

Tonks had also seen that Stephen and Albus had passed by, and bit back a giggle. "I'll, um, see what I can do…" Before she could say another word a booming, irritated, baritone growl echoed around the Inn.

"They have gone around the bin! I swear, in Merlin's name, my son, grandsons, and your grandson have all bloomin lost the plot!" Stephen Pendragon slammed his fist hard against the ancient oak table. "Weres as big as horses, hybrid day- lighter vampires with nary a fang in sight! Shining Ones at peace! If that isn't insane enough they believe that Charles and Makeena are hybrid vampires or that their nieces are of some sort of crazy hybrid cross-breed of Shining Ones! James swears that one of their nieces was going to have him for a snack! The boys are just as bad and swear that it all is true, even Dani and Hermione are all on board enough to invite them to their Sanctuary for the weekend! James went as far as to assign Tonks to watch over them for the week…It's bloomin Nutters!"

Ness sprang to her feet having heard more than enough. "Excuse me, sir, but cross breed!? That's an insulting mean, cruel, vulgar thing to say about others you are clueless about!" She stalked over to their table with her goblet of water and threw it in his face. "I am a Princess of Avalon! Granddaughter of King Oberon, King Cain, King Ian, Queen Titania, Queen Fiona, and Queen Kira! I have never been and never will be a cross-breed! That is the equivalent of a Deatheater calling a muggle born a mudblood! If there is one thing that I know about Harry Potter-Pendragon books or real-life is that he does not lie! It is next to nearly impossible for everyone in question to have the exact same account of events! Here you can see for yourself what you call insanity and then I will expect an apology forwith!" She grabbed hold of his hand and let her gift do the talking for her.

"Ness! What the hell did you do?!" Lori cried in alarm at her rash actions.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan Mason Cullen be nice to the King of the Wizarding world." Mac chided.

"He did deserve it…" Charles grumbled.

"Of all the arsine things to say…" Tonks rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Typical grandson of Merlin…Clueless as well as tactless…he deserves all of that and more." Fiona resisted the urge to hex the life out of her nephew for his crass choice of words.

Albus, whom had seen exactly who was sitting at the table nearby, wisely chose a calm soothing tone. Harry was right it was like seeing an older version of Dani come to life. Though, he was fascinated to experience this young lady's version of telling a tale. It was a one of a kind gift that he had never come across in all his years of life. "You will have to forgive my Nephew for his ill-timed choice of words. Dani has been chattering nonstop about her cousins from the Pacific Northwest, as have her parents, uncles, and grandfather. Stephen has just come from a conference of sorts with the International Wizarding Council in Salem, Massachusetts regarding this new situation happening in the Western Hemisphere and why we here in the Wizarding World were none the wiser. They still find it difficult to fathom that Cain and Oberon called it truce, let alone that Cain is now of the light."

"Yes, well, Merlin did try to kill my family with an earthshaking cataclysmic event, so I would say that may be the reason for the information blackout." Ness resisted the urge to snort or roll her eyes as this was Albus Dumbledore and her elder and he deserved respect.

"Now, sweet girl, Cain did not think of it as an attempt against what was ours, merely his older brother sending himself and Oberon a message that he was awake and out of his ring prison…" Fiona countered soothingly, as she sipped from her mug. "And, sweetheart, please try not to overload his mind with too much…"

Stephen's eyes were wide with wonder and awe at what she was showing him.

Albus's brows rose into his hairline as what Ness was saying finally rang true in his mind, "Cain and Oberon reside on the West Coast of North America?"

"Cain was charged with watching over our granddaughter, while Oberon was still trapped in his enchanted prison for his less than harmless charm that he cast on her to protect her from my beloved's clutches. Enchanting a wee babe to being forever clumsy and accident prone so that Cain would find her less than worthy was above and beyond extreme. When all my beloved wished to do was visit with her and nothing more. Both were sentenced to appropriate punishments by Ti and myself, until the two in question learned their lesson. Cain, having been the lessor of two evils, was charged with watching over Bella until she was reunited with her soulmate once more."

"Gran, that was a fantastic cliff notes version of our grandfathers major, excuse my language but, Clusterfuck…" Lori walked over and put her hand on Ness's shoulder. _:He's an old man don't give him a stroke or heart attack by making his mind go tilt that's not the Cullen way. We'd be sent to Switzerland by Uncle Bram for sure for that fubar…Seriously, we're gonna be grounded for life if the Paris incident ever comes to light…and he's the fricking KING of the Wizarding World!:_

 _:He's just as strong as any telepath and not weak or old by any means of the word. I am merely showing him bits and pieces to give him a good idea as to what is indeed real and what is not in any way fiction. He's asking me questions in his mind and I am showing him the answers… no one is going to have a stroke or heart attack…and for the last bloomin time no one is ever going to find out about Paris so please quit bringing it up!:_ Ness glared over at her for even doubting her motives.

"Clusterfuck is the perfect term to describe turning my mother into the Klutziest Girl in America for eternity. Dad swears that it's a time released bad luck jinx that keeps rearing it's ugly head just when we least expect it. Colin swears that the jinx got passed down to me through my magic and that's why me even trying to call to any of the elements causes mass events like forest fires, freak storms, things of that nature…trying to put a whammy on someone, well, that puts them in quarantine with the CDC as I do not know how to reverse the jinx that I cast…" Nessie sighed miserably, her mind going to the events in question.

"I see what you mean, young lady. Though, in your defense no one has ever trained you properly and you need guidance in order to wield magic safely…" Stephen's eyes widened as he viewed last summer's lesson with her cousins. "Donavan and Miranda Frost…King Orion and Queen Kara's Grandchildren of the reining Elf monarchy couldn't rein you in at all…"

"Sadly no…after that disastrous day I vowed off magic….It took Uncle Ben a week to calm the storm…I'm a disaster at magic…my own brother compares me to a live thermonuclear device…" Nessie sighed forlornly, it was humiliating to admit that in front of the magic elite.

"There, there, it's not as bad as that, my dear." Albus patted her hand reassuringly. "I assure you that the gift that you are using at this very moment is magical and unique in nature. Not everyone in the world of magic are able to wield it and those who can't are gifted in other areas very magical in nature."

"Our Nessie hates to be inferior at anything that she sets her mind to…it's perfection or she will have nothing to do with it at all." Lori affectionately squeezed Ness's shoulder.

"She's another Hermione…." Stephen shook his head in disbelief. "Can we pause the movie for a bit...I'm in need of my Grandson's pain potion…" He reached up and rubbed his temples.

Nessie immediately released the hold that she had on his hand, "Sorry, but being called a freak sets me off…and cross-breed is another term for freak…Using this gift was like emotional training wheels for me when I was little and I haven't had to rely on it in years, because for the most part everyone is already in the know that needs to be…I had to use my gift to save my family from my kinds version of Voldemort and his Deatheaters…"

* * *

In brilliant flash of turquoise iridescent light a not so happy little girl appeared beside the table. "Time out! She's supposed to be having fun on her Holiday, not having to dredge up past history to everyone that she meets!" Dani glowered darkly at her Grandfather.

"Dani, he's having one of those weeks…" Albus had been wondering if his niece had been keeping an eye on her newly found cousins and it didn't surprise him at all when she appeared Merlin Style before them.

"Well, that's too bad, Uncle Albus! He was acting like a Malfoy!" Dani cut him off before he could try and dig her grandfather out of the hole he had already dug himself into.

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia! I was most certainly not acting like a Malfoy! I was trying to wrap my head around the dozen or so messages that I had been receiving non-stop about our newly found family members and none of it made any sense! A hybrid is, like it or not, also what can be termed as a cross-breed and I was not trying to be insulting. It was insulting that the High Council of Shining Ones thought it beneath them to keep me informed of the fact that they were all at peace! Granted the Shining Ones are on a level far above that of our Wizarding realm, but I am the King! My Grandparents are Merlin and Mab! I deserved to be in the know! Hell, my Grandson was key in saving this bloomin world that has to mean something to them! Voldemort was a threat and he took him out with his bare hands!" Stephen's face was turning a shade of puce, having his Granddaughter call him Malfoy was low.

Ness rolled her eyes, focused on Stephen and everyone in the Inn and used her Uncle's gift to calm everyone around her. "Dani, I already laid into him. Calling him a Malfoy was not necessary, nor was it true. I showed him the answers that he was seeking in my special way and he had already told me he was sorry…" She turned around to face the little girl, who to her shock was a little mini her. Focusing on the problem at hand she mimicked her father's trademark hypnotic tone and eyes to gently get her to see reason, her reason. "You need to tell your Grandfather that you are sorry and pray that you popping over here from South Wales isn't going to get you grounded for an indefinite amount of time."

Dani felt a soothing warmth flowing throughout her and her temper melted away and with her mind clear she blinked guiltily at her grandfather. "Sorry, Grandpa…" She whimpered softly. "I didn't mean to call you a Malfoy…"

"Can we call it truce and eat! I'm starving!" Lori whined their feast was being served at their table.

"Wow!" Dani's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she took in the feast at their table. "Are you seriously gonna be able to eat all of that in one sitting?"

"We can, have, and will…" Lori happily sat down and loaded up her plate.

"But…that's like enough to feed a family of like ten!" Dani continued to gape, as they all loaded up on food and dug in.

"Ness, this is fantastic cuisine! You'd better get over here and get your share! I am so gonna have seconds!" Lori was in comfort food heaven. They hadn't had food of this quality since forever.

"Ness, come eat. Play peacemaker later." Fi ordered in a gentle tone.

"Yes, coming, Gran." Ness turned to see just what the fuss was about and half the food was already gone. "Oh, honestly, we are in a public establishment and you are hardly even using proper table manners! Forks, knives, and spoons! We are not barbarians!" She admonished Charles and Lori. Mac and her Gran were eating like normal people. "Present company excluded Gran and Aunt Mac…"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Just come eat."

Ness sat down in her seat and calmly served herself some lunch. "Feel free to help yourself to a plate and a chair, Dani. There is room for one more at our table." She motioned to the empty chair beside her.

"Um, I just had lunch…I'm good, really…" Watching shining ones eat was a fascinating yet scary experience and she wasn't entirely sure if it was safe.

"Lass, we don't bite." Charles winked at the little girl. "It's just been hours since dawn and breakfast so we are a wee bit more peckish than normal."

"Please, little one. Sit there is plenty for all." Mac tried to set her at ease.

"Yeah, it's safe. I was just starving after having to hike for forever this morning…" Lori grinned sheepishly.

"Danielle, I can assure you that it is safe for you to join us in our meal." Fiona smiled warmly at her niece. "Though, your mother will no doubt be here to collect you before we're done."

"Uncle Doc had to leave for some reason after Uncle Jack called, so I have the rest of the day off to wander around in his house while he deals with…" Dani did not look at her Grandfather or Uncle, as she sat down in the chair beside Ness.

"Dani, who is at home?" Albus frowned.

"No one…Uncle Doc was there giving me my lessons, so Momma took Annie with her when Uncle Max called about the boys being in trouble again…Everyone else are all off at work or school. So I am currently, as far as Uncle Doc knows, wandering around his, um, estate…" Dani dug into the food that was placed in front of her, as if what she was saying was no big deal.

"Danielle, there is no way that your Uncle is going to not realize that you have decided to pop here for a quick visit nor will he be pleased when he realizes that his charge has vanished on him. Where is your Aunt Rose?" Stephen felt a migraine coming on.

"Um…she's napping with the twins…at their other house…Rosie and Pete have the sniffles…" She answered between bites of food.

"Dani? Are you telling us that you apparated from a moving time-machine and you think that said owner of this apparatus won't figure out that you aren't wandering around in his tesseract?" Nessie put together the vague clues that Dani was trying to give her grandfather and that she thought that it was no big deal scared the living daylights out of her more than the realization that the timelord actually existed in their reality.

Dani dropped her fork in mid-bite and stared wide-eyed at her cousin, floored that she had figured out the conversation. "Um…it was parked in Cardiff and I am not skilled enough, nor would I ever even attempt to apparate Merlin style while his other home is in route to a location. He is pulling his hair out over whatever Uncle Jack has gotten mixed up in, so my popping over here to see what was up with you is the farthest thing on his mind. Besides it would take him hours to track me down in a tesseract and I tend to like to explore the interesting areas rather than the boring ones."

"Holy Shit! You ditched DOCTOR WHO!?" Lori coughed out, nearly choking on her bite of roasted chicken.

Dani flushed crimson, took a deep breath, and then chattered at lightning speed. "Um…he's my professor…I tested out of pre-Hogwarts, but I'm still too little to go to Hogwarts so I'm being homeschooled by members of the family…Uncle Doc being the head professor, as he has nothing but time on his hands and is stuck here for like a hundred or so years. He has skipped like a dozen vacations and Aunt Romy is forcing him to take all of his vacation time or go back home and be President…he chose vacation exile, married Rose Tyler now Lady Renee "Rose" Rosalyn Jacqueline Galloway, and had the twins with her. Oh, and if you get to meet him do not ever and I stress the word EVER mentioned the Doctor Who television series to him…it makes him Ratty. He's Lord Doctor Jonathan Ulysses Rohan Galloway to those not in the family and fits right in…"

"So…Uncle Jack…" Lori got all dreamy eyed. He was by far her favorite character of the series.

"Jack Harkness is his alias and he's actually Jonathan Jackson Campbell from Bad Wolf Bay and his mum was Uncle Doc's Granddaughter Susan…it's complicated, but Uncle Jack boosted Romy's TARDIS and that got him sentenced to being mind-wiped and sent way far into the future...Oh and never ever mention Torchwood…Uncle Doc loathes that it exists, but it keeps his grandson occupied so he lets it be…It's all really complicated and they have a tense relationship at times, but Aunt Rose boxes their ears a lot to keep them in line that and he married Aunt Romy who can more than rein him in." Dani rolled her eyes at Lori. Another girl all dreamy eyed over Jack it was annoying.

"Lori has a crush on the character…She'd probably faint if he walked through those doors…" Nessie narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowed, as she tuned into a conversation outside the Inn.

Dani was missed and the two men outside were arguing over the reason why she vanished to come to Hogsmeade. Jack being her champion, while the Doctor was far from convinced by the note that Dani had left him on the console of his TARDIS.

She quickly pulled her seat back and then as gently as possible grabbed Dani's arm and pulled her under their table _:Don't ask just stay down there! Why didn't you mention that you were under house arrest for the foreseeable future? For skipping time after a Freaky Friday incident with your mother when you were little?! And that it's the reason why you are being homeschooled!? By the Gods, Dani, you should have stayed home! Or called me on my Cell or mentally tried to talk to me instead of ditching the Lord of Time! He is really, really, pissed! I can't even calm him and that's nearly impossible. He'd have to be as strong as my Daddy and that is scary enough…:_

"Renesmee!? Have you completely lost your mind! Why did you shove Dani under our table!?" Lori was gaping at her as if she needed to be put in a padded cell.

"We are about to be invaded by Time Lords and she is currently breaking her probation!" Ness hissed back in a tone that only Lori or an immortal could hear. She didn't risk using their link, as she felt a mind strong enough to nearly breakthrough her mental shield over the Inn.

"Renesmee? Hiding our little visitor will not detour our impending company, but I applaud your quick thinking." Albus winked at her.

"John will just give her something to challenge her for the foreseeable future…good intentions or not she's still a little girl and can't leave home without an adult or permission." Stephen downed his fire whiskey and motioned for another.

"He's feeling guilty for leaving her to amuse herself for the day and is just as much in the wrong as Dani is." Fiona countered, serenely.

"He most likely doesn't believe that everything she's been chattering about is the truth." Charles handed Dani her plate and her mug of Butterbeer.

"Not to worry, lass. We know how to handle dicey situations. You just sit tight and finish your lunch." Mac reassured the girl sniffling down by their feet.

"He's really mad at me…" She whimpered. "I didn't mean to worry him out of his mind…"

* * *

Ness calmly got up and made her way to the doors. "If he sees that your note wasn't a lie then maybe he will let you spend the day with us here in Hogsmeade?"

"Ness…" Lori got up and raced after her. "That's a pissed off God of Time and Space outside and you're just gonna open the door and say Hi?"

"He's not angry with me and he's giving me a migraine by trying to break through my shield!" Ness reached for the handle to the door, as Jack was about to open it, locking eyes with Lori's crush and a perplexed timelord. "Promise to play nice? Professor Galloway and I'll let you in?" She leaned on the doors, with both hands to keep them from entering the Inn.

"You're the cousin? Carlie Mason from my weekend seminar on alternative energy at the Sorbonne? You lectured back at me the entire time and had raven hair and green eyes, not red-gold hair and brown eyes! I barely got a word in during the entire weekend and it's you that Dani went to rescue?! Cullen? Renesmee Cullen is you?!" Darkening brown eyes met challenging ones, as the two of them faced off through the door.

"Well, I cut my teeth on quantum physics when I was six months old and you were the first real intellectual challenge that I'd had in years. It was fun sparing with the renowned Lord Doctor Jonathan Ulysses Rohan Galloway and his take on fusion, antimatter, and the like. I believe in saving this planet from the morons who are trying to destroy it. I also feel that this world is not ready for advanced science as was the nature of your seminar, so I chose to set the tone that what you were lecturing was all science fiction, so budding mad scientists wouldn't start thinking of experimenting with your theories. The last thing that this world needs is a Master in the making. You need to think before agreeing to share your knowledge with young minds that would use it for dark purposes and not for the good of humankind. Money makes the world go round and military governments, or terrorist organizations love ultimate weapons." Nessie gave him a thorough dressing down.

"Yeah, Gramps, let's not go teaching the kids how to blow up the planet that all of us are living on? Really?! You said it was on alternate energy not antimatter! Are you trying to create a Master here or were you just bored!" Jack glowered at his grandfather.

"I was lecturing on all means of alternate energy and how to harness it for the greater good and I vetted all of the attendees before they were allowed to even sit in on my seminar. The brightest young minds on the planet with the drive to help the world, not end it. Carlie Mason was a last minute addition to the seminar and her professors raved about her limitless thirst for learning. I read her thesis on fusion vs fossil fuels and it blew my mind, so I didn't even bother to vet her. She didn't disappoint." He narrowed his eyes, this slip of a girl was blocking him out and no one ever blocked him out.

"I'm flattered, professor. But I am still not letting you in. It's rude to look without permission…" Nessie narrowed her eyes, razor sharp teeth bared. The man was giving her a migraine and she was not in the mood to be laid up for the afternoon because he broke down her shield.

"Holy hell! That's one hell of a lethal set of teeth…" Jack wisely took a few steps away from the door. "So that's what our ancestors used to, uh, look like. Angels with razor sharp grins?"

"I wasn't aware that the vampiree were here on this planet…" The doctor was not the least bit weary of her. Renesmee was not dark by any means and her mind was a joy to look through. He'd finally managed to slip through her shield when she let her temper slip. Six months and she had been five astounding."

"Shining One not Vampiree that's your lineage not mine. My Grandfather Caine created our race to counter my Grandfather Oberon's Were or vice versa the two of them never agree on who did which first. I think the fanged versions weren't perfect and had too many flaws so he created my kind who have virtually no flaws to speak of…" She rolled her eyes. The man was an endless round of questions, but his mind was like unbelievable and scary at the same time. That many versions of himself all stuck inside his head was like a severe case of D.I.D. yet he kept them all in check.

"Caine is as old as time as are all inhabitants of Avalon, but that is a story for some other time. I just need to see to my little master of escape…From what I can see you were far from any danger or trouble, as her note suggested…" He looked over her shoulder at Fiona. "Nor would Fi allow anyone to hurt what is hers, so Dani jumped to some major conclusions without knowing all the facts."

"So she popped here to check on her cousin that's no crime that's human compassion and a good thing." Jack took a tentative step back towards the doors. "I'm on your side…" He held his hands up in submission. "So did you really almost have James for a snack?" He flashed her his trademark guaranteed to make any girl fall in love grin.

"Oh, please!" Nessie wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"He's sooo gorgeous!" Lori swooned.

"Try a wolf in sheep's clothing and he's married to Lady Romana!" Ness hissed at her. "That and you are imprinted to Brady! Show some decorum!"

"He's HOT! Ness he's up there with your dad handsome! Like the God Apollo handsome!" Lori sighed dreamily.

"It's nice to know that someone besides Hermione is immune to your pheromone like charms. Though the little Werewolf not in the slightest…." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, she is like Hermione's double and she's even immune to Sirius and Logan's charms." Jack shrugged.

Nessie took out her phone thumbed through her pictures and help it up to the two men. "That is my Wolfe and the man right next to him is my Daddy. You have nothing on either of them." She sniffed, as if the very idea that she would ever think that Jack was hot was insulting.

"Edward Cullen…" Jack's jaw dropped.

"My Daddy…"

"That book…"

"My mom's is based on fact…the other is all tripe and insulting. She should have chosen my Aunt and Uncle instead of my parents…"

"Horse sized…"

Again she thumbed through her phone that Jazz had made hack proof and chose a photo of her, Lori, Jake, Brady, and Collin in shifted form at the meadow that Rory had taken for her. "Also true…"

"Unreal…" Jack had his face nearly plastered to the door's window to get a closer look. "That is something even you haven't seen…" He pointed to the phone.

"The evolution of the Were?"

"Go ask my gramps on that I have no clue, but Jake's tribe has been this size since the beginning and so have the true Weres, so I would say no. Though, I would think that a WerePrime might be, as you have to be of the Avlonian royal line." Ness shrugged, pocketing her phone back into her robe pocket.

"Fascinating. I just might do that." The Doctor grinned, trying for the door again, but it wouldn't budge. "Now please open the door."

"Only if you let Dani stay with me for the afternoon while you and Jack go stop the end of the world or whatever thing came out of the time rift. I seriously don't think that Jack's team liked being left to deal with it while you went in search of Dani. Though, I would think that you would have sealed that by now…if not, well, I guess no one…even the God of Time and Space is perfect…" Nessie negotiated terms.

"Being that Cardiff is the only place on this planet to refuel my TARDIS and that I reside in Wales. Romy has let it go for now, but it's an ongoing argument that I will eventually have to lose. Too many things could go wrong and I have more to lose than I ever thought possible now. Though, it's about the only thing that keeps this one busy and out of my hair…"

"Hey, you and Rose ditched me and Torchwood was a means of touching base with the two of you again! Romy's TARDIS is in Cardiff and it's got gallifreyan safeguards on it…you are way more trouble than I am! Hell, it's not my fault that Gwen is a trouble magnet and that trouble follows her…!" Jack snarled in his defense.

"Not as much as my big sister! She dated a vampire prince and married him! He arranged for a Mercedes guardian because trouble was her middle name and she was a walking klutz until she became immortal! The black cat curse has nothing on Bella…" Lori's snorted remark easily filtered through the door.

"Lori! Mom was cursed by Grandfather Oberon to protect her from Grandpa Caine, it wasn't her fault, whereas Gwen was born a trouble magnet and target…" Nessie spat in her mom's defense, she forgot about holding the doors and clenched her hands at her sides to rein in her temper.

"A fascinating tale that I will enjoy hearing when I pay your grandfathers a visit…" The Doctor easily opened the door and he and Jack stepped inside. "Lori. Your sister did not ask for being hexed and you shouldn't find it amusing that her husband had to resort to such drastic measures to keep her safe. I am assuming that the reason that Bella is immortal is because he changed her after your birth to save her life?" He arched a red-gold brow at Ness.

"Yes…" Ness stared forlornly at her Uggs, as the memories flashed before her eyes. "Having me killed my Momma, but Daddy used venom to save her…Jake wanted to kill me for hurting his best friend, but then we locked eyes and I healed his heart…he became my Wolfe forever…" She whispered hoarsely as silent tears fell down her cheeks. The side effect to her gift was that showing the family history brought all of those past emotions back to the forefront.

"Rose will be thrilled to know that there is a happy ending to the Singer Saga and that she'll be meeting her this weekend." The Doctor reached down with his hand to lift her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Happily Ever After is a rarity that should be cherished, very few people are ever allowed true happiness, and for eternity that's the icing on the cake. Love is selfless. Your parents and Jake love you more than life, embrace that don't shed tears of unhappiness for something that you had no control over. Trust in them to know what's best for you and trust in the bond that you share. Sacrifice and distance means nothing if you get to be with the one you love for eternity. Running away solves nothing and I think that it's time to stop running don't you? Lycan wins if you let your jealousy rule over your heart and not fight for what is yours…" He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Wow…he really does know everything…" Lori whispered under her breath.

"Sweetie, he's the god of time it's in his job description." Jack leaned over and whispered that in her ear. "I'm sure your boyfriend is just as Hot if not hotter than I am. It's just a face, angel." He kissed her cheek and then sauntered towards where their audience was all seated.

Lori blushed crimson, almost fainted on the spot, and had to hold onto Ness to stay on her feet.

"I'm planning on it…this is our Holiday before going home...I miss everyone…" Nessie smiled up at him, as she placed a secure arm around Lori's waist. "Um this is Lori Xavier Swan and she's crushing on your grandson…Brady Storm her soulmate is one of the top ten hottest athletes in the world and a werewolf…but then she's a teenager and they're allowed to have silly harmless crushes."

"The Face of Beau has that effect on the female population. Romy finds it amusing and the actor who plays his character is his near double only he plays for the opposite team. Though, Jack never did show a preference towards any gender and played the field until Romy finally caught him. I find it highly amusing that the show portrays him as one big face apply named the face of Boe…" The Doctor grinned.

"I heard that! And I am not nor am I ever going to be that grotesque face that you made a deal with in order to clone Rose and make Jackie happy! My nickname was Beau as in face of beauty…" Jack grumbled darkly, glowering at the grinning friends at the table in front of him. "Charles, Mac, Queen Fiona...long time no see. So the two of you are vampiree too, wonderful…"

"Vampire-hybrids now thanks to Oberon's gift to Bella, but yes Mac and I are vampires and have been for hundreds of years…we're just not bad ones…or the defunct Volturi. And no we've never had fangs like our defective sun allergic cousins. We were stone like and the sun made us sparkle and stick out, so we avoided it…Our venom was highly flammable and was a weakness if someone had fire and was strong enough to break off an arm then yes we go up in flames. Weres teeth are also able to rip a vampiree apart…We didn't sleep, so us sleeping in a coffin to avoid daylight another myth...garlic just annoyed us, I mean it stinks like hell…if you tried to stake us it'd shatter so myth…unlike our cousins we had very few weaknesses and still do..." Charles got him up to speed.

"Most of us fed off the derelict population, the evil dregs of society, but two covens chose to feed off animals instead that being the Denali and the Cullen Covens. Bella and Edward brought us all together by having their miracle, who became the world to a WerePrince. Sealing the rift between our kind, and opening our eyes up to new beginnings, after seeing the Volturi for what they truly were, evil vile fiends." Mac finished off for her mate.

"Caine never cared what his creation was doing, until Bella was born then it all changed. He protected and guarded her and it was the main reason why Logan was sent to watch over her. No cold one would ever cross a WerePrime. Though a few did try and were dealt with swiftly. James was not the first immortal to hunt my granddaughter, but his mate Victoria was the last." Fiona arched a brow at Jack. "I was under the impression that when a timelord regenerated that they had no control of how their next form comes to be. Far in the future, young Harkness, that very well may be your fate. One never knows."

"She's right that is how the process works, but then that incarnation of yourself, if it is in fact you, isn't even close to becoming a reality until unfathomable years from now. Stop harping on what might be and he doesn't look nearly that hideous as they show on the Telly. Though, still a face, even a handsome albeit aged face, is still disconcerting to talk to and I have talked to all manner beings." The Doctor arched a brow at his grandson, trying not to chuckle at his discomfort. "It does make sense though, seeing as he didn't even ask for anything in return for that favor that I asked to placate Jackie. I mean, take care of my Rose, well, that was a foregone conclusion and if that is all he wanted for getting Jackie off of my tail then I'll gladly take that bargain."

"Seriously, that's like billions of years from now and you won't let it go?" Dani crawled out from under the table, raced over to hug Jack, and looked up at him in sheer exasperation.

"Perhaps, the reason that you become the Face of Boe is due to the fact that you value your looks above all like Adonis. Your body was lost, but your prized possession that being your face lived on for eternity. Then again someone might have gotten annoyed and cursed you to be the face. The factors are endless really, I mean how does it happen? Why? What did you do to deserve it? It's mindboggling really." Nessie mused, her eyes dancing with mirth at his exasperated look that he shot her way.

"He won't tell me and he knows his true origins! Timelord law and not knowing your future to prevent time rifts and all that tripe. Romy knows too and she's my wife and all she does is pat my cheek and tell me it's nothing to be concerned about…Really?! I turn into a face in a bloomin Jar!" Jack scooped Dani up into his arms for a cuddle. "I'll try, little bit."

"Billions of years, Jackson. Stop obsessing with a fixed point of time. It might not even be you and I am not saying that it isn't, as Rose did something to you when she merged with the TARDIS that none have clue one how she did it. It could very well be that Ness is right and that your body finally gave out, but your head the most important vessel filled with infinite knowledge was preserved for all time. Then again someone might have cursed your sorry ass. In the meantime, let it go." He reached out and cuffed him on the head, before plucking Dani out of his arms.

"So what if you end up like some cheap sci-fi B movie character all that matters is that you are who you are right this minute..." Lori finally found her voice again and tried to help her idol.

"Hey! Alright, I'll stop obsessing." Jack rubbed the sore spot.

* * *

"Brilliant, now how about someone tell me why my daughter is here in Hogsmeade and not at home doing her afternoon lessons where she belongs?" Harry clapped making himself known, walking over plucked Dani out of his arms, and then went to sit down at the table with his grandfather and Uncle.

"She felt my temper spike and thought that I was in need of assistance. I wasn't aware that she had that strong of a gift and for the rest of my visit I shall endeavor to shield my thoughts from others around me." Nessie took full responsibility.

"Oh, is that right? You came to Renesmee's rescue?" Harry tucked a finger under Dani's chin.

"I was bored wandering around the TARDIS and checked on Nessie and Lori the easy way…I caught some of what Grandpa was ranting about and went to tell him that what he was barking about wasn't very nice and that he was sounding like a Malfoy. He knows better, mood or not, than to judge someone or a situation before he has all the facts. I mean, that's his job as King." Dani sulked.

"Wandering around the TARDIS by yourself instead of doing your lessons?" Harry locked eyes with the Doctor. "And was Hermione informed that the two of you were taking an afternoon field-trip to Cardiff or did that slip your minds?"

"She was dealing with the twins and Max at the time and Dani was safe with me inside my ship…"

"Safe in your endless maze where Merlin knows what is lurking around inside it, as your other selves tended to collect things…where she could have gotten lost for days, as my map doesn't even show us how to traverse that endless blue box of yours…Safe is at home or being dropped off at the school with her mother! Safe is not having my baby anywhere near that bloomin time rift or that crazy group known as Torchwood! You are ancient and still you fail to grasp that you are on vacation! Jack could have paged Romy the active time guardian for this time stream not you! You are a teacher now and need to think before you act, because I'll have Uncle Albus take over in your place! No more unscheduled field trips, unless they pertain to showing her something safe…" Harry was interrupted by his daughter pulling on his arm. "What?"

"I was safe, Daddy. He just used it to go see Uncle Jack. I'm not a little kid and know where not to wander in the TARDIS. Yes, he's my professor, but he still is Doctor Who and Jack is Jack so he had to go make sure that he wasn't causing a time altering event! Romy is back home for a few days, so anything can happen while she's away and not leashing him in. Momma was beyond upset with the boys and knew that I was in the TARDIS with Uncle Doc. Technically seeing that no one else was home I had to go with him, as I'm nearly nine not nineteen and can't be left alone at home. I was in the wrong by popping over here, but I did leave him a note so that has to count for some leniency." She took the blame for her visit to Hogsmeade. Dani wasn't one to throw anyone under the bus. "Is Momma mad?" she bit down on her lip.

"No, but then she's none the wiser, as I'm here to talk to Grandfather, and stumbled upon this instead. I'll let you spend the rest of the afternoon with the girls, as Ness is a good role model for you. Well, that and it's the least I can do for her after Gramps called her an abomination of sorts…Princess of Avalon are never freaks of nature…well, not counting Morgana but there is always a black sheep in the family tree…that and she was only a half sibling so something went wonky in the gene pool..." Harry rolled his eyes at his grandfather, when Stephen took another shot of fire whiskey. "It's not even noon! You are King for bloody sakes! There are impressionable eyes watching you drink your way into oblivion because we were telling you the bloomin truth!"

"It's okay, Harry. We've been known to drive our elders to drink on more than one occasion…" Lori shrugged, as she finished eating her lunch.

"Truthfully, leashing these two while studying abroad is like trying to leash a mongoose that's spotted a cobra." Charles shot the two of them a look.

"Dani was only thinking of her cousin's well-being and that shouldn't be punished." Mac winked at Dani. "Now her cousins…are prone to rash idiocy at times and their curiosity tends to lead them into more trouble than not, even if their hearts are in the right places." She also shot her girls a look.

"One time! I get a pass! Dolph was stalking me for three years and I had to know why! He was driving me crazy! Popping up everywhere we went and damn it I had a right to see what he was up too! It was mine and Jake's life that he was meddling in and he and that Lydia person have messed with us for far too long! I do not have the patience of Job! I am not my father! I am my Momma and I had to know why Lycan had resorted to that kind of desperate measures as to enlist the likes of my Stalker. Seriously, how incompetent were King Arthur and his Knights of the Round?! Dolph is Mordred's ancestor and he's a bloody moron and his great whatever took down Camelot! Were they all drunk out of their gourds or did they get Whammied by Morgana and let them win?!" Nessie tossed her napkin down onto her empty plate, threw her chair back, and stalked around the Inn to rein in her temper.

"Caine that's the only answer you need to know…" The Doctor waited out her rant. "Now as for Lycan, well, he's gotten too complacent and relies on others to do his dirty work…he's become arrogant and blind to the changes around him…the Blake family line have been under his thumb since the times of Camelot, so in that he didn't have a choice. Minion by birth."

Hermione stepped into view with Annie sound asleep in her wrap. "Girls, if there is one thing that I always tell my children or that I have told Harry since forever it's to…"

"Ignore them…" Came the echo of all the family member in the Inn.

"Quite right, now finish your lunch and then we'll give you girls a personal tour of Hogsmeade." Hermione nodded smartly before getting settled next to Harry.

* * *

Next

Chapter six-

Dominic Maestro's


	6. Chapter 6-Dominic Maestro's

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 6- Dominic Maestro's

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Now that lunch is over Nessie discovers a music store in Hogsmeade that time forgot. The owner is an old friend of a family member of hers. I was going to do shopping in Hogsmeade but this came out instead…it's emotional in parts, but then this is good practice to get me back to the other stories…

* * *

"So girls what do you wish to explore first?" Harry arched a brow at his wide eyed cousins as they took in Hogsmeade. Fi, Charles, and Mac were catching up with Albus, Stephen, Rosmerta, Jack, The Doctor, and Tonks.

"Honeydukes is a must. We have some family members back home that have a major sweet-tooth. I promised the boys that I would bring them back something brilliant and what better than wizarding candy." Nessie smiled up at him.

"Ollivanders has a shop here and he sometimes is there visiting his brother who runs this branch…Zonko's was bought out by the twins so it's not really here anymore, but they have a WWW branch here, as well as their Shrieking Manor otherwise known in the books as the Shrieking Shack. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop might be a good bet for your music composing needs. There is a music shop too Dominic Maestro's though Harry and I have never had cause to venture inside so that would be a first for all of us. Dervish & Banges sells all sorts of wizarding gadgets. Gladrags Wizardwear has fascinating socks as well as other clothing. Spintwitches is their sports supplier. Tomes and Scrolls is a lovely book store." Hermione suggested the stores that might be of interest to them.

"Too bad we can't see Hogwarts…" Lori was using her phone to take it all in for their own private video journal. The wards didn't seem to effect the phones and cameras that Jaz had tweaked out for them, but that didn't surprise her in the least.

"Hogwarts is the family retreat and you are family, so I don't see why we can't stop in for a quick tour. Though, those won't work and shouldn't be working now." Harry frowned, perplexed that their high tech gadgets were working without a hitch.

"Jasper tweaks our tech to work in any and all conditions and I guess that includes here as well." Lori shrugged.

"We're just creating a video diary of our trip for our private use and would never think to put it up for all to see. Secrecy is something that we have been taught to take very seriously." Nessie reassured them. "Our family collectively have their fingers in almost everything and all modern technology. Jasper loves the tech and I guess it doesn't matter whose tech it is he can always figure out a way to tweak any device and he is a master of strategy, battle, and the mind. Alice is a fashionista, master event planner, and designer. Gran Esme is a master of interior design. Grampa Carlisle is the most skilled physician/surgeon on the planet and that's not boasting he has hundreds of years of learning under his belt. Emmett is a master builder and architect that and Hercules has nothing on his strength. Rosalie is a master mechanic and top lawyer. Daddy can do anything the skies the limit and so can his older brother Logan. Daddy is the head of the Elizabeth Mason Foundation, which is in honor of his birth mother, which has too many branches to count set up all over the globe. It's our family's way of paying it forward and helping make this world a better place to live in. Momma is a New York Times International bestselling author…."

"Ness, I think they get the picture and it'll take you an hour or more to go down the whole list…" Lori rolled her eyes.

"Unreal, and I thought that I had big shoes to fill…" Dani stare open mouthed and gobsmacked at her.

"The only thing that my parents wish is for me to be myself and strive towards what makes me happy. There is no pressure only the pressure that I put on myself. I've been on this planet for a millisecond compared to most members of my family. They have centuries, a century, or at least half of one under their belts which is why they excel at what they love to do. My Daddy has so many degrees that it's mind boggling to even comprehend. Most of them do. Daddy focused on sharpening his mind while he waited decades for momma to be born. Eternity is a never-ending journey of patience and learning. They were outside the veil so they also had to blend in with the mortals. I can't fathom having to endure high school innumerable times. Daddy considered it his penance for his acting out period and compared it to being forced to enduring purgatory, as in Dante's ten circles of hell. I myself only had to endure was middle school to gain life experience and then both Lori and I skipped High School to attend Julliard and then the Sorbonne." Nessie tried to help Dani see that being yourself was fine too.

"Yeah, I know that, but having two famous parents' kinda makes it hard to not think that you need to at least try and fill their shoes, even if it's just following in their footsteps. I mean, you are a musical savant and so is your dad, so in that context you followed in his footsteps by choosing to take the musical career path." Dani shot that bit into play.

"I ran away from my problems and used focusing on my music and art as a means to do that. I chose school rather than staying around and fighting for what was mine. I put my entire future at risk, because I fell for the trap that Lycan had laid out for me to get ensnared in. I let my insecurities override everything and it has costed me more than I ever imagined. My dad is prone to running, so I guess that in truth I am my father's daughter." Nessie sighed heavily as she strolled off towards the first shop.

"Ness, wait! I didn't mean to upset you…" Dani gave chase.

"She's got more issues and insecurities than she can handle, but then Jake is twenty something and she's a teenager so it's normal." Lori shrugged her shoulders when all eyes turned to her. "Jake and Nessie soul bonded minutes after she was born and she thinks that the harlots at University that are panting after him are going to steal him away from her and that he's shackled to her for life because of the fates. Jake is taking on Vet school in record time so that he can graduate when we do. Ness thinks that he's doing it to avoid her, which is crazy. Ness is his world. Lycan sent minions to try and shake up their bond in the form of two stalkers. Lidia Stine being Jake's and Adolphus Blake being Nessie's. Ness has caught her at Jake's place and nearly broke the 'it harm none' vow then and there, jumped to crazy conclusions and fled to Paris. Leaving Jake hurt and clueless about why she took off this time. It's a vicious cycle that Nessie keeps falling for, but Jake has a heart of gold and the patience of Job. Whereas, Nessie is an insecure bundle of misery."

"What's Lycan's endgame?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Jake joining his moon crier pack and the cure to his disease. Jake is immune, as are all of the tribe, to the venom that turns one into a viral werewolf. That's never gonna happen, because Logan would end Lycan and his minions, as would the whole family. You don't take the Dark path we are Order of the Light forever." Lori took a deep calming breath. "I don't wanna dwell on that right now when there is shopping to be done. We'll have to get our Aunts, cousins, and friends all sorts of wizarding clothing and then use Halloween as an excuse to give them out. Alice always loves a themed fancy dress party and this would be brilliant."

"Gladrags Wizardwear might have something, but Diagon Alley will have to be a must." Hermione smiled.

"Dani and Ness went into Dominic Maestro's shop let's join them, finish the shopping tour here, head to Hogwarts, and then take them home to Sanctuary. We can always have Dan drive us all to Diagon Alley later. I think what Ness needs is some rest and relaxation and sanctuary is exactly that…" Harry had his mind set on a plan of action, even if it meant heading up to Highland Manor to get their things and then home.

* * *

"No more being dragged off by Charles and Mac doing the adventure vacation? Sign me up!" Lori was all smiles as they all stepped into Dominic Maestro's shop. "This is like stepping back to the time of the great composers is that a harpsichord and are those fortepianos?" There were classical instruments that Carlisle would kill for displayed all over the shop. All in pristine condition. It was heaven for one who studied classical music and Nessie was lovingly playing Love Waits her newest composition on one of the timeless instruments while Dominic Maestro, dressed like Beethoven himself bawled into a handkerchief, sniffling that finally a student had discovered his shop, not only that but a young savant.

Lori joined in by carefully picking up a Stradivarius and Dani was playing the harp. The poor man was beside himself with shock or happiness it was hard to tell from his howling sobs.

"Now I feel guilty for ignoring the shop all these years…" Harry muttered under his breath when the howls got louder as Nessie took out her emotions on her music. It was heart wrenching between the piece and Maestro's crying that this young girl could create such emotional strife with her music.

"I told you that we should have at least popped in to say hello, but you and Ron always wanted to go to Zonko's and the other shops. The poor man is lonely! None of the students are into classical music and Hogwarts doesn't have a proper music program for them to even step their toes in." Hermione glowered at her husband.

"I was trying to stay alive at the time, but yes I agree, and I will talk to Uncle Albus and Gramps to see about getting him some company..." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he gritted his teeth, "And a music program at the schools…"

"Musical enrichment is key to good mental growth…" Hermione smiled when Ness had changed to a love song and then a lullaby.

"Yes, dearest," Harry nodded in agreement, his voice trailing off in amazement at how brilliant Nessie, Lori, and even his Dani were at playing.

"They're fantastic. We have to convince her to attend Music is Magic this year, even if we have to resort to emotional blackmail to do it…." Hermione was also stunned speechless by their impromptu concert.

"SC saw her on Youtube and has been trying to sign her and her dad ever since, but Bernie can't stand him so mores the pity for him. Well, that and Edward Cullen scared him whit less with just a warning and a smile when he was there with Em and Daniel for a concert at Julliard. I never thought we had a chance in hell of convincing them to show, but now at least we have a foot in the door, seeing as they are family and all." Harry handed her his handkerchief, Ness had changed to sadness again, and it was like having your heart ripped out of your chest. Like when he thought that he had lost Hermione on that Dark Day.

* * *

Nessie's phone chimed 'love waits' and thus the impromptu concert was put to an end while she dug out her phone and took the call from Jake. "Hello, Jacob, don't you have class or your internship…" She cleared her throat, brushing away her own tears.

"Sprite? Are you crying? What's wrong?! Did something happen?! Are you hurt?! Do I need to get big brother and the guys and go kick some British ass?!" Jake had felt her melancholy mood all the way WSU.

"I'm just playing on this exquisite piano and got caught up in my music…Nothing happened…I'm fine…" She bit down on her lip. "No need to sound the alarm, just teenage hormone hell striking again…" She tried to school her voice to that of soothing, but was failing miserably at it. "Sorry if it caused you emotional strife…or to miss class…I'm fine…having a wonderful time…meeting new friends…and exploring the UK…I just stumbled on a piece of musical history and couldn't resist playing one of the first pianos ever created…"

"Ness, I will be there at the airport with the rest of the family…I promise." Jake growled hoarsely, she was shutting him out. "An ancient music shop with ancient instruments that sounds like Carlisle's nirvana…though odds are he probably already knows all about the shop or used to visit it when he was human. The UK are big on passing their stores from generation to generation. Take some video and pictures of it to show him when you get home. He'd love it. Edward and Bells are on the Isle, but Collin heard that their taking Lucy and Lacey with them on a quick trip across the pond to go collect the two of you. Any truth in that, Ness?"

"So they got permission to come that's brilliant, Wolfe! Lori and I are homesick so we shortened our stay and depending on Momma and Daddy and what their plans are when they arrive on Sunday we could all be home by the beginning of next week. I don't think that you have anything cleared schedule wise until the following Sunday…"

"I will be there Renesmee Carlie. I promise. If I could I would go with Bells and Edward to get you, but I can't swing that not with my responsibilities here…I can and will be there at SeaTac when you touchdown…"

"You have class, Jacob and responsibilities, don't feel obligated to be there if you can't make it, I'm home to stay. Daddy and Momma are never gonna let me go away again, so don't worry about it…I sent you a care package express so you should be getting it tomorrow with some things that I got you in Scotland…I mean it, Jacob. School comes first. Your Equus caballus rotation is what you should be focusing on…" Nessie didn't want him to feel that he had to drop everything for her that only made her feel needy and worse.

"It's finished as of Sunday, so I have to do the paper and all that then I get some breathing room. You and me time. That's a promise. I have Taylor Swift tickets backstage special just for you and whomever else you wanna go see this summer. I will make time for you that is not an obligation. Ever." Jake was pulling his hair out at the amount of damage control that he had to do when she got back. She was more insecure than Bella! He'd go crazy! Oh, she's fine…the hell she was…he should have gone there for Spring Break.

"I was thinking a Mariners game, but the concert is a lovely gesture." Nessie wasn't getting her hopes up, she knew his schedule was practically booked solid.

"Ness, I don't know what made you run, but I am your Wolfe forever and ever. I just wish that you would believe that…"

"Lidia…In the jersey that I got you for your birthday with it hanging off one bare shoulder and a pair of indecently short cut offs standing barefoot in your flat waiting for the pizza guy acting as if she lived there! She's lucky that I didn't tear her to pieces instead of send her running out the door shirtless! Then you fell asleep on the couch as if it wasn't that big of a deal! Shrugged it off like it was nothing, so yes I left for Paris…"

"I was dead on my feet from a 72hr shift at the Animal hospital…I barely registered the rolled up cast iron pan! You left, Ness! You took off! You didn't wait until I woke up! Hell, Edward showed up and wanted to know why his kid just packed up and hopped on a plane with Lori to Paris for a year! I shoved the note at him and he told me that you'd eventually grow out of the teenage hormonal emotional hell phase…"

"I wanted to study under a renowned professor! I was not running away, besides you had Lidia who adores her 'Jakey'! She was wearing your shirt Jacob! In your flat with just got out of bed hair!"

"She broke into my place! She's nothing, Ness! You can't possibly think that I would…"

"She's always around you! That is not nothing, Jacob! Look, be at the airport or don't! I will see you regardless when I get home! I don't want to rehash this over and over again! She's a problem and you refuse to see that…figure that out and then we'll be okay!" Ness snarled into the phone, ended the call, and shut off her phone. Then she sat down at a modern piano and took out her temper on the keys.

* * *

"That was enlightening…" Lori winced when the music kept building. "Jake and Ness are having a difference of opinion…that was bad. She hasn't confided to me the details of why we ran off to Paris. Lidia the skank…in his shirt…she's lucky she's still breathing…"

"Daddy, I don't wanna be a teenager, ever. It looks like noting but emotional hell…" Dani clung to her father's arm.

"Darling, you don't really have a choice in the matter." Hermione kissed the top of her head.

"Though, that wasn't just about hormones gone awry that was a misunderstanding from hell. Jacob has a Cho problem that makes what I went through look tame and he's clueless about it just like I was." Harry hugged his daughter to his side.

"Music is the expression of the heart!" Maestro sobbed into his handkerchief. "You play Miss Cullen's works beautifully!"

"Um…that is Renesmee Cullen, Mr. Maestro. I'm Lori Xavier Swan. We're, um, kinda famous in the classical circles…" Lori tentatively patted the old man on his back to try and soothe him before his sobbing caused his frail body to fall to pieces.

"Not since Mozart and Beethoven…she's brilliant…they would have loved to have met her…you also Miss Swan…" His sobbing had ebbed to sniffles.

"Met us…you knew…that's…wow…" Lori was without words. This old man had known the greats.

"These eyes are old, but the memories are still young. Alas, these hands and with me being nearly blind, I can no longer play…hearing my beloved treasures play again after decades of silence has made my life happy for a little while. Alas, there is no use for these now and my shop is looked at as an aging museum. I have no one to pass down my treasures too…I am the last of my line…" He sniffled, wiping away tears with shaky arthritic fingers.

"Who takes care..."

"I have friends just no blood kin to pass my treasures down to…" He sighed heavily. "I would be honored if Renesmee and yourself would take my treasures and enjoy them again when I pass on. Alas…my days on this plain are not many, but then I am nearly four hundred years old. I once had a young mortal friend Carlisle, also a Cullen, who loved music as much as I did, but something happened and I never saw him again…."

Ness turned around in the seat, eyes as wide as saucers. "Was his father of the cloth…?"

"Yes, not a pleasant man by any means...why?" Maestro arched a silver brow.

"I know what happened to your friend. Was his father also a fanatic about vampires?" Nessie bit down on her lip.

"He was and he got Carlisle involved with hunting them…"

Ness took out her phone and thumbed through her pictures until she found one of her grandparents smiling with their arms around each other. "Is this Carlisle?"

Maestro stumbled backwards, clutching at his chest, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Yes…" he gasped.

"He's my grandfather and still very much alive and still loves music. Though, his passion is healing others and he is the top physician in the world…." Nessie speed dialed Carlisle. "You can speak to him if you want to…He never took an innocent life ever…there is a painting of you in his library playing that very instrument…it didn't dawn on me because you're younger…It's titled me and Maestro…"

"Ness?" Carlisle asked worriedly from the phone.

"Grandpa, do you remember Dominic Maestro?"

"Ness? Where exactly are you calling from and how could you possibly even…"

"Hogsmeade in Dominic Maestro's shop…"

"That's not possible he'd have to be my age…" Carlisle sputtered in shock.

"Well, he's not exactly mortal, try a resident of the Wizarding World, which by the way exists and you and the others all knew it! But that is beside the point, he's all alone and has offered his entire collection to me when he passes…I'm honored and touched by his gesture, but you were his best friend…"

"Ness, we don't exactly or didn't mingle with them, but coexisted peacefully. Though some of the nomads have strong friendships like Charles, Makeena, Alastair to name a few…I couldn't risk any of my friends or family that part of my life was over the second I changed…and yet here you are telling me that my best friend is still alive and kicking…astounding…put me on video chat…I'll have to tell Jasper that his tech even works around magical wards…he'll be over the moon…"

"Give me a moment, Grandpa…I'm not so sure that Jasper's version of skype will work, if not call me back…and um let's keep where I am a secret…" Nessie went through the motions on her phone and in seconds had her grandfather on the screen on video chat.

"Secret?" Carlisle arched a brow. It was clear that he was standing outside by his car in the hospital parking lot. "Ness? Do your parents have any clue where you are?"

"Um, I haven't exactly said that I may or may not have met the other side of our family tree…though daddy knows that I went hunting by the Loch…" She blinked innocently at the man on the screen.

"Ness, what exactly do you mean? How in Caine's name are you even in Hogsmeade? Is Fiona with you? Charles and Mac actually caved?" Carlisle had gotten in his car to make this chat a lot more private.

Ness turned her phone so that he got a view of everyone with her. "Um, those are my cousins Harry, Hermione, and Dani Pendragon."

They waved. "Hello."

Carlisle shakily waved back. "Hello…"

"There's Lori…"

"Hi Uncle C!" Lori smiled.

"Hello, Lori."

"And this is Dominic Maestro…" Nessie walked over to sit down beside the older gentleman. "Mr. Maestro say hello to Carlisle Cullen…" She held up her phone so he could see her grandfather on the screen.

"Dom…"

"Carlisle…you're still young…immortality suits you…" Maestro spoke hoarsely, as he focused his weak eyes on the screen. "I've missed you…I left after you died…there was no point and I missed home…"

"I couldn't ever be who I was again. I had to reinvent myself and try and rein in the beast from hurting innocents…I turned to healing and medicine. Though, I still love music and through Oberon's Miracle my wife and I are able to have children and grandchildren to pass the love on too...I do or did in honor of our friendship…I have quite the collection as well, my friend." Carlisle's voice was hoarse with emotion and his eyes shined with tears. Esme and I can come to England with Edward and come see you. My son's in-laws have taken all of the children with them on Holiday with my oldest children Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose to help them rein them in, so she and I are free to come for a visit if you will have us…"

"I can more than make that happen…." Harry spoke up, after Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have more than enough room, though it isn't what you are accustomed to…" Maestro looked around his shop and thought of the rooms above them.

"Esme and I are not coming there for the accommodations, we are coming there to visit with my oldest and dearest friend…She and I have lived in all matter of dwellings during our long lives…She'll be entranced that you live in Hogsmeade…I never even thought that your home village was the same as that in the story books…"

"I'll let the two of you chat for a bit, while we go shop around the village." Ness kissed the top of Maestro's silver hair.

"I don't know…."

"It'll stay on until I get back and by then you'll have finished your chat…Love to Gran and the others…tell my Aunts and Uncles that they are insane and I wish them all the luck in the world because they are so going to need it. Jake and I had a bit of a row, so he might be whining to Daddy or Momma…he's still clueless...but I have a plan to wake him up…kisses…enjoy your chat. See you on Sunday!"

"Have fun Ness. Yes, we shall see you on Sunday. Jake isn't clueless just up to his ears in schooling….I have no doubt that you will…love to you and Lori…"

"I don't want to break this are you sure?" Maestro was weary of modern technology.

"I'll stay with him while you girls shop…" Harry got comfortable in a chair that he had conjured in the corner beside one of the pianos.

The girls all left them to their chat.

"Thank you, your highness…It would ease my mind, as I do not do so well with these modern devices…"

"Not a problem…while they shop the three of us can devise a way to make your visit as less stressful on you as possible…You are an elder and need to be taken care of and I am sorry that we've forgotten you or your shop. This place is filled with history and needs to be preserved." Harry smiled warmly.

"Albus is right you are a brilliant young man and worthy of the crown."

"I'm just a weary man who is happy that the strife and war is over and I can finally live in peace with my family. I am sorry that they hurt you…yes, I can see the damage that they did to your eyes when they attacked Hogsmeade…helping you reconnect with your best mate is the least that I can do…" Harry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"They were not kind, but we all survived to live another day and that is all that matters…now enough with the dark days. Carlisle tell me all about your adventures and family…"

* * *

Next

Chapter Seven- Hogwarts ;)


	7. Chapter 7-Hogwarts Grounds

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 7- Hogwarts grounds

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Alan Rickman will be missed. Our favorite Potions Master and Professor may he rest in peace.

* * *

Hogwarts…

It was surreal how the weather changed drastically when they stopped in front of the ominous gates of Hogwarts. From barely misting to a deluge, with gale-force winds, fierce lightning, and yes even hail the size of softballs. To Nessie it was as if Merlin was throwing the mother of all temper tantrums over her and Lori being allowed even on the grounds. Not that it mattered her shield kept all of them safe, dry, and able to make the long trek up to the castle. "I have to say this weather deterrent would make even the most extreme weather meteorologist think twice, but I am more than capable of providing a means to shelter us all from your Grandfather's snit."

"Daddy, she's shielding all of us like it's nothing and she didn't even use magic…" Dani was in awe of her cousin.

"It's magic, sweetie. Just not the kind that all of us are used to seeing." Hermione was beyond impressed.

"Her mom is what we call a Shield. In layman's terms my big sis can shield whomever she deems needs it whether it be mentally, magically, or physically. Powers don't work on her and it was what helped save everyone during the epic showdown with the Volturi. Nessie being her kid, inherited the same gift, but rarely if ever uses it." Lori explained like this wasn't anything astounding but every day.

"Gifts no matter how you spin them, are still magical in nature. This…" Harry motioned to the invisible canopy that cocooned them from the fierce storm raging around them. "…isn't something that you see or experience. I can only imagine the concentration that Ness is having to channel just to keep the strength of the shield at maximum. Trust me I have seen virtually everything magical that you can imagine and this one is new, even to me."

"I haven't even attempted this in years, but I can maintain this shield for as long as necessary without causing myself anything more than a nasty headache, depending on how long it's needed. Though, if Grandpa Cain senses that I am using this much pixie magic, well, Merlin might be getting a brotherly visit if he doesn't ease off this tempest. If he's lucky it'll be Grandpa Ian…Cain can give as good as he gets if he's in a temper. Though, I have never seen him lose it completely. Gran Fi knows that I can take care of any situation that I come across, so she'll not intervene unless I send up a mental flare." Nessie glowered up at the boiling sky when the shield was pelted by golf ball sized hail stones.

"First Grandfather Merlin…" Harry started to say something, but Nessie cut him off with a puzzled questioning look.

"First Grandfather that's new to me…" Nessie arched a brow, mirroring her father's patented perplexed stare.

"It's easier than trying to recite infinite Greats…" Harry shrugged. "Merlin was the first of my Grandfathers so that's what I use to call him…"

"That does make it easier then Cain and Oberon would be my First Grandfathers, as I shudder to think of what would happen if I only called one of them by that title…" Nessie rolled her eyes, her grandfathers could be such babies.

"Let's not find out shall we…" Lori also rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Come now I am not even close to being that juvenile, now Oberon is a whole other matter…" Cain appeared in front of them, arms folded in all his regal Pixie King glory. He even showed off by catching two lightning bolts and tossed the energy in both of his hands.

"Grandpa, really?" Nessie blew a stray red gold curl out of her eyes. Her hair was having one hell of a bad hair day. "I am handling this perfectly fine on my own. Go back to keeping an eye on the terrible two."

"Nessie angel, testing your abilities to the limit in one day is not what I call handling anything on your own. Your brothers are fine at the moment. Tony told me that my being on magic watch was critically more important than keeping an eye on the younger ones while they toured a plaster dinosaur." Cain arched a brow, his lips trying not to twitch as he schooled his expression to give off nonchalance. "My beloved even decided that you needed tending this morning, so here I am. Besides, he's taking his temper out on innocents over something that occurred ages ago. Where everyone was at fault in some shape or form. He just doesn't like to admit that he was the cause of the fall of Camelot, as much if not more so as I was in aiding the opposing side."

"Magic watch? Seriously? Tony's named it now!? I am not going to break my promise! I mean, really?! He sent you to babysit me!? Alexander sent our First Grandfather to keep me from causing a magical incident in the Capital of the Magical World?!" Nessie was livid. Lori was literally rolling on the path laughing her ass off. Harry was trying desperately not to laugh, as was Hermione. Dani was gaping at her like there was no way that she could possibly be that Magically Challenged and still be able to wield gifts effortlessly like her shield.

"He knows how you enjoy a challenge…Harry and Hermione are the Next Merlin and Mab. Danielle is a mini Mab, so it does deem true that you might try and wield practical magic in the company of those who have mastered or excel in it. MJ thinks that you're too noble to even think of bending the rules and that his brother is paranoid. Your cousins are of the mind that if the situation did transpire that you wouldn't back down from the challenge. You hate being mediocre at anything, sweetheart. It's just a fact and if someone tried to challenge you, well, like father so like daughter. Edward never backed down and when he did he hated every second of it and you darling girl are no different than your father." Cain decided that he needed to show Merlin what true power really was so the storm instantly vanished across all of Scotland making way for bright sunny skies.

 _:Holy Quidditch! I couldn't even ebb this tempest and he cleared it in seconds…:_ Harry stared awestruck at his Uncle.

"Uh, your majesty? I can assure you that Nessie is in good hands with us. We take magic seriously and would never allow her to endanger herself. Though, I doubt that she's as terrible at wielding magic as she believes, a little intensive training is all she needs…" Hermione cleared her throat, trying to get her voice back after that amazing show of power. _:He's Cain! King of the Pixies and you thought that he would be a lightweight in magic?!:_

"No!" Lori went from hilarity to sober and serious in seconds. "She's not kidding! Epic storms! Outbreaks of Itchy-pox! Forest Fires that have a mind of its own! Magic and Ness is an Epic Fail! She's fantastic at everything else, but magic is not a good idea! Everyone has an Achilles heel and Magic is Nessie's!"

"Enough! I think that half of Scotland heard that I am dreadful at controlling my magic! Not that I'm not magically inclined, as I have it flowing in my veins, just Magically challenged to the point that I have no way of harnessing that much magic like Rory, Donnie, and Moria! Even Momma got a handle on it, but I don't wish to even try anymore, so I won't break my promise! I don't break promises unless I absolutely have to for my own or families wellbeing!" Nessie was shaking, her control was shot, knowing that shifting was imminent, she took off down the grassy knoll. She shimmered so fast that it was a blur to the naked eye and in seconds had shapeshifted to a glorious golden eagle leaving behind her pile of clothes and jewelry.

"Excuse me, but that is a form that our Ness has never attempted and I want to make sure that she stays put here and doesn't head home. I trust that Lori is in good hands. We will be back when she's calmed herself." Cain was now hovering above them. "Lorelei, please collect Nessie's things, and next time hold your tongue when you know the repercussions of speaking your mind."

"Yes, Grandfather…" Lori solemnly headed down the hill to go get Nessie's things. :I didn't mean to lose it, but it sounded like Hermione had thrown down a challenge and Nessie can't resist a challenge…:

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine with my parents and me. Please, go see to Nessie!" Dani was worried about her cousin.

"Not to worry, little one. Our Nessie will soar for a while, as this is her first taste of flying. That in itself should melt her temper away. She's all tangled up over Jacob and his lack of pursing her to her liking. Her run in with Lycan isn't helping matters either. I'll watch over her and she'll be right as rain in no time and able to enjoy her tour of the castle. If she were home the outlet would have been locking herself in her studio. We should count ourselves lucky that she chose an avian form, it would have been the devil to get her to come back had she chosen the wolf." Cain transformed into an impressive raven and then flew off in search of his granddaughter.

* * *

Dani turned her focus on Lori. "Can you choose forms?" She called down to the girl jogging back up the hill with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

Lori stopped half way up. "You mean when I shift?"

"That's precisely what I mean. Can you choose what animal that you shift into like Nessie evidently can?" Dani folded her arms, she hated to repeat herself.

"No. I have only my wolf form when I shift…" Lori shrugged not getting what Dani was trying to imply and started back up the hill.

"You are of the Royal line. I mean, Cain and Fiona are your grandparents?" Dani arched a brow.

"Yes my mother was Cain's daughter and my father was a WerePrime…" Lori stopped in front of them. "Why?"

"Then that would make you were-challenged like Nessie with magic. You should be by all accounts able to shift multiple forms and you can't making you not above board when it comes to shifting. Yet, you seem to think that you can shove Nessie's inability to wield practical magic in her face every chance you get. Nessie whom happens to be your best mate. You are just as challenged as she is just in a different way." Dani finished her lecture, dressing down really, and stalked up the path and headed for the castle doors.

"Cripes, I just got my tail handed to me by a nine year-old." Lori stared after her. "What she hasn't clue one about is that it is me who gets Nessie's tail feathers out of the fire. I am at ground zero, so yes I tend to over react. I know that I took it too far, but Nessie is like a bull that sees red when challenged. Hermione suggesting that she just needs intensive guidance is all the challenge she needs to want to take a shot at practical magic again." Lori focused on shoving the bundle in her arms into her Prada backpack.

"I can wield it. I'm fantastic at it, but I don't because I know that it drives Ness crazy." She conjured a ball of energy in her palm and tossed it in the air where it turned into a dove and flew away. "That one is new. Usually it turns into a cloud and goes to find someone to rain on. The target being the boys. One time I was so pissed at Jake for upsetting Ness that I sent it to the University. It rained on him for a week complete with the occasional lightning bolt, but only when the normals weren't looking. I think we were in New York at Julliard and I was like thirteen or fourteen."

"That was impressive and shows enormous control. Lori this is Hogwarts. Magic thrives here. The dove is you sending a peace offering to Ness and I think that it was thoughtful of you and a lovely apology." Hermione gave her a hug. "Don't worry about jumping the gun. I used to do it all the time with Harry and he always forgave me in the end."

"That was brilliant." Harry also gave her a hug. "Practical magic is something that takes time and determination to master. Nessie has my problem, way too much of it, and no clue how to channel it back. Emotion is key too and if what I get from her is any inkling, she's too emotional to even train. Balance is key and until she finds it again. Her Zen. Magic is a non-issue. Dani has to rein in her magic every morning just to keep it in check and she's nearly nine. However, she has Doc who has also taught her control over her emotions and that has helped her with any magical mishaps. All of us have at one time or other had them, some more than others. Though, I have never caused a forest fire at least I don't think so…Storms all the time it's still something that I work on. Jinxing someone by accident, well, who hasn't? Though, my Mione, is the master of the jinx."

"No one is perfect no matter how much we try to endeavor to do so…" Hermione smiled.

"No potions often can and do cause the opposite effects or magic does cause havoc if the spell is cast incorrectly…all of the above these two and this one know all too well…" Severus stepped out the front doors with his three year-old son Christopher in his arms. "Are we missing one and did I feel the presence of King Cain or not?"

Dani caught Chris in her arms, as he's squealed happily and launched himself at her. "Don't rub it in. Yes and Yes."

"If I don't then it will never stick in that suborn head of yours." He affectionately ruffled her hair. "So the boys weren't imagining things when they saw a babe go from girl to bird and fly off? Leaving her clothing in her wake?"

"She's a WerePrime not animagus and is so much more awesome than anything we do! She can change into any number of larger than life animal forms and she's our cousin from the Pacific Northwest! Oh, and she's also a famous composer too with awards and everything! She's like uber smart and was the girl that I knocked off the top spot on Mensa! Oh and she's like a Hybrid Vampire/WerePrime/Pixie/Fairy/Elf/Human whose grandparents are King Cain, Queen Fiona, King Oberon, Queen Titania, King Ian, and Queen Kira! So she's like uber gifted like me, but can't control her magic at all! Like it caused Epic disasters and she's sworn off it because of it! She actually went toe-to-toe with Uncle Doc and won! Oh, and Uncle Jack annoys her, she's like immune to his charms! Her whole family is like off the scales gifted. Her dad is the founder to Daddy's rival in the philanthropic world and like her family is one of the five wealthiest in the world, but then they were vampires, but are now cured, so they had a lot of time to amass it! Cullens' were vampires after all, I mean before Oberon cured them as a gift to her mom, his granddaughter, making them all hybrids. Did you know that First Grandpa tried to take out his brothers with the big one and neither of them even retaliated in kind? Fiona likened it to First Gramps sending a calling card that he was out of the ring, but the Big One was a bit extreme even for him. I mean, they are still rebuilding even now. I don't even know how he got away with it, even with the excuse that he did right the world. Though, he hasn't been able to cause anything else, so maybe he got leashed like me…" She scowled down at the pretty bracelet on her left ankle, a gift from her Omni-powerful Aunties as the men were hopeless in their eyes, finally taking a breath after her fast as lighting chatter to her Uncle.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the States version of our Hermione. None of what you just chattered at me surprises me in the least. That must be Lorelei Aurora Swan with Harry and Hermione. Clearly Alastair, Makeena, and Charles were not bragging when they talked about their nieces. I do keep in touch with my old friends Vampire or not. They came in handy during the dark times." Severus had no problem keeping up with the speed Dani was chattering, he was an expert at translating speed talking, as his daughter was prone to chatter at lightning speed when she was flustered. "So Cain is here checking on his granddaughters and Renesmee wasn't keen on being watched like a child?" He surmised.

"Um, not quite," Dani bit her lip. "Her baby brother sent Cain here to make sure that Nessie didn't back out on her vow not to wield her magic and Lori thought Momma was gonna try and help her wield it and went mental at the thought. Even though, mind you, she herself is mediocre as a Were and can only change one form when she's of the royal line too and from what I can tell if you are then it should be a given that she should be a prime too. Nessie lost it and went to go cool off." Dani shifted her cousin to her shoulder as he was snoozing in her arms.

"Not all royals are primes little miss that's just the roll of the genetic dice. Just as not all royals excel in wielding magic, but they shine in other areas, or have other gifts. Lori from what I just witnessed a few minutes ago excels in magic and that makes up for her not being a prime. It's give and take, little miss. For example your dad can't hold a candle when it comes to healing magic, just as your mother isn't proficient at Legilemency. The point Danielle is that not everyone can excel at everything they do." He carefully took Chris out of her arms and set his sleeping son against his shoulder. "I have to put Chris down for a nap and then I will see about giving Lori and Nessie a tour of the castle. Cindy and Matt should be home in an hour or so and by then Renesmee should have cooled off enough and Cain will no doubt find himself having a long overdue chat with Merlin. Cain has changed as have a number of us and it's regretful that he can accept that others have changed for the better and not his own brother. Children have a way of melting or healing the darkest of hearts…" He stepped back into the castle, but left a door open for them to enter.

"Daddy, let's take Lori to see Priss, Bram, Pen, and Circe." Dani thought that she'd been a little too harsh with Lori, so she thought the dragons would be a nice peace offering.

"Dani, the dragons will wait until Ness returns with Cain. But we can go to the Griff and Unicorn paddocks while we wait." Harry countered her suggestion with one of his own

"Charlie's class is studying them and Beaky and family are here for the week. Oh, and the unicorns are gorgeous!" Dani raced over took Lori's arm and dragged her down the hill towards the paddocks.

"She's so much like you that it's terrifying at times, but then I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry winked at his wife.

"Mercurial mood swings happen to you just as much as they do me, but then she's also so much like you that it can be frightening, because she's not afraid of anything and willing to face up to anything that comes her way." Hermione leaned against him as they strolled down the hill after the girls. "This one is so much like her sister and she's barely a year." She gently patted her sleeping daughter's back as she snoozed the afternoon away safely cocooned in her baby wrap against her.

"They are our miracles each and every one." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Oh, you sneaky brat." Lori grinned up at the glorious golden eagle perched regally on the top of the Griff's home away from home. :Grandpa went searching for you and you never even left the grounds? Oh, he's gonna get you back if he went searching half of Scotland. But then he was treating you like a kid, so he gets what he asks for. I'm sorry about before. I just worry and well if something happens I'm here to make it right.:

:I'm a mercurial emotional mess and shouldn't have gone off like that. Tony is only going from what he sees and knows and they did kind of get caught in the middle of that fire and was on Grandpa Charlie's boat when I brewed up the tempest…so he does have a right to be cautious. I just wasn't ready for Grandpa Cain to show up as my watcher. It was mortifying. Then you went mental thinking that I would renege on my vow of no magic by jumping at the chance to receive guidance from Hermione. Tempting as it was I can't risk it and I promised. I'm feeling guilty enough about Paris, no sense breaking another promise too. Did Dani call you Were challenged and what was that with the energy ball, into a dove? You're the one that sicked the cloud of doom on Jake? Lori that was brilliant. Why didn't you tell me? I think that it's fantastic. Never hide a gift like that because you are afraid of hurt feelings. I don't want you to feel like that ever.: Ness had tried to fly off her perch several times but the Griff's would chase her back.

:Deal. So are you ever gonna change back?: Lori arched a brow.

:She can't. Beaky and family don't know what she is and are being protective of the grounds. They'd just chase her again until she landed where they could see her.: Dani gauged the situation. "Beaky. She's like Daddy and Momma and can change. She's family and not dinner."

"She's nearly as big as Goldie minus not being half horse. I think they're confused because she isn't half horse." Lori bit down on her lip, careful to bow politely in front of them, relieved when they each bowed back and then once again turned their attention on Ness.

"Oh dear, this might be a problem." Hermione stared wide eyed at the situation then up at Harry.

"She never left…" Harry grinned. "Cain is gonna ground her for that, now as for the Griff's I shall see what I can do." He opened the gate and walked in giving each of them a friendly pat on their rumps. Still the Griff's were riveted on Ness.

"Daddy, they won't let her down. She's stuck."

"Ness! You have to shift back. I don't see any other choice. They aren't going to let you fly off and change back, so…." Lori called up to her. The eagle ruffled her feathers clearly not all for the plan. :It's the only way. Grandpa could be half way across Scotland. Grams is catching up at the Inn…you could send a mental flare, but then Gramps will most likely answer it and he's gonna be seriously pissed that you tricked him.:

:I am not going to change back! Harry is there! That would be like flashing my Dad or Uncles! Sorry not happening!: Nessie hissed.

"Oi, Harry, what's going on. Baby brother? Out on a family fieldtrip? Ah, so this must be one of the two new members of the family tree…where's the second?" Charlie came to see what was up with the Griff's.

They all grinned pointing up at the top of the Griff barn.

"Holy hell…." Charlie goggled up at the giant golden eagle perched on the roof of the barn. "How…I mean that's not…no way…animagus don't get that big…so it's true…and that's…unreal…"

"She's a WerePrime and don't call her an animagus, because she might swoop down and take you on a flight for insulting her. Were's are like ginormous in size." Dani schooled her Uncle on Weres vs Animagus.

"Oh, yeah, she nearly ate Dad…" Harry spun the tale once again for his older brother.

"You're a wolf? Like a Dire wolf?" he gaped at Lori.

"Yep and so is she." Lori nodded.

"So she can choose forms?"

"Yep. It's called a WerePrime…" Dani answered.

"And none of us had a clue that Vampires aren't like their cousins and Weres are not moon criers?" Charlie scratched at the back of his neck.

"Nope. Shining Ones are an all exclusive club and we aren't that high on their list." Harry grumbled.

"Charlie, Harry, you need to leave. We will meet you up at the castle. I will deal with getting Ness down." Hermione narrowed her eyes, twenty questions was getting them nowhere.

"Why?" The two of them frowned.

"It's simple you two are male and we're not. Now go." Lori growled.

:I have to change back and when I do I'm sky clad! That's why now please leave, so I can get down!: Nessie snarled in their heads.

Harry and Charlie finally got it and wisely headed back up to the castle.

"Finally! Ness change back its safe now." Lori made sure that there was no one around.

"Give me her robe. I've got a plan and I don't trust that there isn't any curious eyes around." Dani sensed company nearby.

Lori took out the robes and handed it to her. "What are you…"

Dani vanished and appeared right by Ness on the roof. "I'll drape it over her and then when she changes back she's covered."

"Be careful." Hermione cautioned as Dani nimbly climbed up onto Ness's back and proceeded with her plan.

"Please, I do this all the time with the Griff's this is nothing." She hopped off and carefully got out of the way. "All set."

Nessie was back to her human self in a blink and wrapped securely in her robes. "Thank you, Dani. Those two boys were lurking by the unicorn barns and I didn't wish to give them a show."

Dani turned towards the barns and narrowed her eyes. "Damon! Andrew! Uncle Severus is looking for you and you don't want detention! Besides she's a cousin and a vampire hybrid and will eat the two of you for a snack! Now scram!" She took Ness's hand and easily got the two of them back on the ground using Merlin style.

"Damon Hardcastle and Andrew Edwards get back to the castle this instant or I will inform Albus that you skived your class!" Hermione's voice echoed after her daughter's.

Lori tossed Ness her clothes, "Boys can be such pervs!"

"It was study hall, but we're going!" The boys grumbled back. "Yeah, right, Dani! She's not a hybrid vampire there is no such thing and it's sunny! Vampires are allergic!"

Nessie dressed at lightning speed. "Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this. Excuse me." In a blink she was gone.

"Playful Ness is back. Let's go make them squirm." Lori grinned happily.

* * *

"It's not nice to spy." Nessie seemed to appear out of nowhere on the path in front of them. She was channeling all of her vampire feminine wiles.

"Uh, where did you come from?" Damon took a few steps back, fight or flight was kicking into high gear.

"We were checking on the Unicorns…" Andy eyed her warily.

"Lying is even worse. You saw me shift forms and that got you curious so you went to see what happens when I changed back. Knowing that you would get a show, but the one thing that you didn't count on, boys. Is that I can scent prey miles away from me and humans, smell divine." Nessie flashed her teeth again, her tone hypnotically alluring, and she went as far as to lick her lips just to get her point across.

"You're really a vampire?" Damon gulped.

"Dani wasn't kidding around…" Andy's voice cracked he was so scared.

"Nope and I haven't hunted in what feels like forever. I try to be a good girl, but it's just so hard and the two of you look yummy." Nessie purred.

The two of them wet their pants, shrieked like little girls, turned tail, and ran screaming back to the castle. Unfortunately for them Charlie, Harry, and Severus were standing at the doors waiting for the girls and tried their damndest not to laugh their assed off when the boys begged Harry to do his duty as an Auror and subdue Ness.

"Boys, that's my baby cousin. I don't think so, besides she doesn't hunt humans. She can't she's allergic to human blood it makes her sick. Now why were you out by the barns in the first place?" Harry tried to stay stern, but he was losing the battle.

"Yes, boys, what were you up to? And why aren't you in the Great Hall with your class studying?" Severus folded his arms in disapproval, though he was laughing his ass off inside.

"She played us!?" The boys were mortified.

"Like a fiddle. Now what were you doing down by the barns?" Charlie growled, the sooner they got them dealt with the sooner they could all break down laughing.

"She's a babe!"

"She's HOT!"

"I mean we're male!"

"Yeah, and she's like a GODDESS!

"Perfection!"

"It was too good to pass up!"

"Yeah, when she shifted we saw nothing…"

"But her clothes were there on the grass, so…"

"We're not idiots and she's…"

"She's my cousin boys, enough with the wanting to see her naked, bull shit! That form is nothing. Lori my other cousin could have you both for dinner…" Harry pointed behind them.

Lori had shifted to her wolf form and Ness was also a wolf both of them let out soft growls.

"Boys, the goddesses are not amused." Dani was sitting on Ness.

"No, and neither am I." Hermione was on Lori.

"Boys, is peering at the lassies what they teach now at the school?" Cain appeared between the two wolves not the least bit amused.

"Boys, that's my Uncle Cain and those are his Granddaughters…" Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"We're sorry…don't eat us!" The boys got down on their knees and begged for mercy.

That did it the men could no longer take it and they were howling with laughter.

"Huh…" The boys scowled at their elders.

:It's simple. I just punked you and they couldn't continue with the ruse any longer.: Nessie's amused voice echoed in their heads.

:You boys have been served!: Lori giggled.

The girls headed back down to the barns to change back.

"Mr. Edwards! Mr. Hardcastle!" Minerva stalked outside to see where the hilarity was coming from as the doors were wide open and the howling laughter was echoing throughout the castle. "What in the name of Mab is going on out here?"

"We skived study hall to spy on the goddess…" Damon growled darkly

"They made fools of us…" Andrew grumbled under his breath.

"What were the two of you hoping to see?" Minerva scowled.

"The goddess shifted forms, so we knew that when she had to shift back that she was gonna be…" They grumbled, faced scarlet with embarrassment.

"Twenty-five points each off Gryffindor, one month detention for your serious lack of bad judgement! Those girls are guests and family and will not be treated as such now back to the Great Hall with your class!" Minerva passed judgement and the boys bolted into the castle with her following after them.

* * *

Next Chapter 8

See you next time…

Blessed be

Cin

.


	8. Chapter 8-High Court

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 8- Fairy Court

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/n: My little exercise to jump start my writing is slowly coming along and getting the muses talking in my head again. I will eventually get them that tour of Hogwarts, but now it's Merlin's turn and that's just as fun. I can say this though Nessie's reaction to the famed school is not going to be what any of you expect. No it's gonna be the opposite, as she sees the downside to the school's curriculum and voices her concern about it, much to Lori's chagrin. All in good time as Merlin wishes to voice his opinion and feels that I am too biased regarding his relationship and such with his estranged brothers. Who am I to say no to Merlin…I hope that those of you reading are enjoying the journey as I honestly have to say merging these two worlds has been a blast as well as a challenge.

* * *

None of them were prepared to be magically summoned off to the High Fairy Court of Avalon. The four of them couldn't catch their breaths for laughing so hard over teaching the two curious boys a lesson that neither would never soon forget and it took them a bit to realize that they were no longer standing beside the Griffs' barn. No, instead they were being scrutinized by a scowling red-gold haired version of Caine and Oberon and a bemused Raven black haired version of Fiona and Titania. Both sitting high on their thrones while they waited out their never-ending fits of giggles.

Nessie was the first to notice the change of local and her laughter quieted down to nothing, only to be replaced with a cool as ice look at the man scowling at her. "You could have asked before whisking us here against our wills like we're muggles who have frolicked under your enchanted trees or have eaten a honey cake or two." Her tone was ice queen cool and left no question that she was not amused or impressed by her opulent surroundings.

Lori gaped open mouthed at her opening salvo towards whom had to be Merlin and Mab. "Not that we aren't used to Avalon or opulent palaces and high courts, we are. It's just that usually we aren't beamed into them like this. Ness isn't one who likes to apparate using any means. It makes her grouchy." She prayed her voice didn't squeak or that they didn't hear the tremble in it, as she spoke up to spin some lightning fast damage control. Merlin did not seem amused, but Mab was trying not to smile at Ness's bold volley. King Cameron and Queen Celestra the reining monarchs standing nearby were both trying their best not to chuckle or grin. They knew the two of them very well and that Ness had a very smart mouth when backed into a corner.

"I am Merlin the first High King of the Fairies and you will not take that tone with me…." Merlin glowered down at his nieces, his voice booming as it echoed around them.

"Seriously, First Gramps? Annie is sleeping in her wrap against Momma and Daddy is waiting for us up at the castle!" Dani planted her hands on her hips, scowling at him. "What is your problem? All of those innocents suffered or died because you can't fathom that having to protect and watch over his granddaughter changed Caine for the better! That sleeping in a tree for decades also made Oberon think that making nice is better than warring with family! It's not like your brothers retaliated or called for countermeasures after you left your devastating calling card and took out a chuck of the West Coast of North America. I mean, you are lucky that your stunt didn't get you banished back to the ring! Everyone makes mistakes! Everyone makes bad decisions! Everyone has regrets that they could have handled situations better! Everyone even you, so enough with the hurt feelings about Camelot and who was to blame or who took what side! It was ages ago! People learn and grow from their mistakes and forgive too! Get over it and Move on already!"

"Gampa be nice!" A tiny female growl came from Hermione's Robes. Annie was awake and not happy about it. Her temper triggering her magic and like sister had been prone to do when she was her age of nearly eleven months. She jinxed him. Laughter was tolerable and she didn't mind in the least, but barking and growling like an angry bear, nope not having it.

Hermione softly patted her daughter's back to soothe her back to sleep, all the while glaring at Merlin. "Serves you right, you old fraud. You bark and growl over injustice when you were just to blame! No one made you drink muggle spirits! You knew what Morgana was and yet you trained her along with Arthur! You knew that she was darker than light that she had been banished from Avalon by Mab and yet you fell for her feminine wiles and cerci like influence! You caused the downfall of Camelot not Caine! You fathered Mordred! You were unfaithful because like most males you are weak and can't control yourself! Caine might have been in the wrong for taking sides, but you gave him no choice! You tossed aside all the bylaws and a price had to be paid! Oberon refused to step in, but he did save Guinevere and her court thus continuing the line and I am willing to wager that Caine sent word to take the innocents away from harm and Oberon answered. You were banished to the ring for your serious lack of judgement and charged with mentoring the next generations from that ring. Caine and Oberon for reasons that I have no real knowledge of became bitter rivals causing a war between Pixies and Fairies, but then I think that was brewing all along. Opposites whether they be twins or not clash with the other. Sibling rivalry causes more harm than it does good. Their feud lasted for centuries until certain events happened to make them change their ways." She lit into him for waking her baby, summoning them without cause, and trying to start a war again between his brothers just for spite.

Merlin was sporting a colorful rash that was spreading like wildfire, as he hadn't thought to cast a protection spell around him before summoning them to court. He still however, as this wasn't his first taste of having his grandchildren's tempers unleashed on him, kept up a regal altitude about him. He hadn't actually said anything and yet he was being roasted for having the gall to summon them to him without giving warning first. Warning hell, they were asking for this visit just by stepping foot on Hogwarts grounds. Fiona had warned them as such, and yet here he was at fault for being protective of what was his! "I protect what is mine and I make no excused why I do so! Mistakes or not the fact remains that my nieces had been warned about stepping foot on castle grounds by Fiona herself and should have known that this would be the result for not heeding that warning. My brother making his presence felt and appearing where he knows he is not welcome made it a given…."

"Ignore the blowhard that is my husband. He's just furious that Caine dispelled his storm with a flick of his wrist and that seeing the two of you cements how wrong he has been about his actions towards his younger brothers." Mab herself cut him off mid rant. "Caine is laughing as we speak and that in itself is a small miracle. There were times when he wouldn't even smirk, let alone smile, for countless lifetimes. My clueless husband refuses to see that as a Golden age is flourishing down in the Wizarding realm, so too is it here in Avalon and the Shining One world. All because of love. The love of two created a miracle and that miracle healed Avalon. Renesmee is that miracle, as Harry was the miracle that the Wizarding World also desperately was waiting for…Yet, here my husband bellows like an angry lion about you being allowed on hallowed grounds. Family doesn't need permission and Merlin tends to forget that in his old age. The ancient one that is my beloved has a tendency to place blame on others when at fault was him and him alone. It's a flaw that we can't seem to cure him of, just as my sisters have yet to find a cure to your mother's bad luck."

"Momma hasn't had a bout in a while, but then I haven't really been home in close to three years so I could be wrong about that…" Nessie bit down on her lip, Mab reminded her so much of her mom that it was kind of scary and she could see her dad in Merlin. He was so mercurial and her dad was famous for his temper and his mood swings, well, that and he hated to be wrong about anything. "Now, he's just like Daddy in so many ways and you are like my momma…I'm also prone to mercurial mood swings and now I know where we get that from…um…I can solve a lot of his grouchy attitude if he would let me touch him and I think it should be soon because I can't block out Bram, Donavan, Twy, First Grandmas Fi and Ti, First Grandpa Caine and Oberon, Harry, Doctor Who, Jack, or Severus forever and not have a killer migraine. Nosebleeds are not my idea of fun…" She rubbed at her temples as her head was starting to pound.

"Cripes! We missed our noon check in with them and they will call back home if Alastair, Charles, and Mac don't answer their phones. I mean, they were all getting sloshed at the Inn catching up on old times! I'm not really sure that they have Jazz's tech, so this could get really dicey. I mean, we have disappeared…" Lori whipped out her phone praying for a signal that Jazz's magic touch included Avalon, but nope they couldn't be that lucky now could they. "Crap, not even a bar!"

"Not even my Uncles expertise reaches here in Avalon..."Dani rolled her eyes.

"First Gran knows to a point…just not the where we were taken too…Charles and Mac knew this was coming so they aren't too concerned. Donnie doesn't believe a word that they say and is seconds from chucking his and Twy's babymoon. Alastair isn't a very good liar and lying to Donnie is near to impossible. Twy is a good distraction, but we've been a little too good with our photo shopping our daily photo check in…Dad's been getting an earful from him, but as he is my father his word is the final say. Not that Donnie is happy with that as we are his charges until we step foot in Forks…Daddy didn't take kindly to that at all and snarled that he and Momma are coming to get us on Sunday that he should enjoy his together time with Twy because soon that will be a memory…that worked for the most part until…." Nessie worried her lip with her front teeth. She could hear them no problem, but keeping them out was a pain. She was pacing in front of them as she tried to brainstorm a way out of their current situation. "Merlin summoned us and now he knows that we are not with our class…I think he and Twy are heading to Uncle Bram's next…I really don't wish to reside in Switzerland for all or most of my senior year."

"We're soooo dead…He knows! You! Mind melded with Lycan!" Lori freaked as soon as the words left Ness's mouth.

"Nothing happened! Yes, I got scared out of my mind, but other than that it opened my eyes as to what he was doing to me and Jake! I know how his mind works now and he can't ever use any of his tactics on me or anyone in our family. Yes, it was crazy stupid, but it had its good points too…" Nessie found herself stopped by a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder, and then turned around to look up into familiar shocked and furious chocolate brown eyes. "Um…hi Grandpa…we were…detained…"

"Mind melded? You linked with…Lycan…out of curiosity...has all of this freedom that you've charmed your parents into giving you addled you mind?! He is not something to be trifled with like one of your mysteries! Lycan is my worst creation and my biggest regret that I unleashed him onto the mortal plain! He eats little girls like you and Lorelei for breakfast! He brought down entire civilizations! Caused countless wars and you thought that spying on him and then linking with him was an intelligent decision!? Yes, I have made bad choices that is part of living, but every choice bad or good eventually ends up with a repercussion that you will forever regret the actions that caused it! Do you want him to target those whom you love for even dare challenging him, because that is what he lives for! That is what he feeds off of death, despair, angst, destruction, pain, anger! Lycan is all of those and more! He will see what you have done as a challenge! Had I been aware of what you two foolish children had done then this trip would never have happened! You have made yourself interesting to him and that alone makes him far more of a threat than Voldemort ever was to this world. Voldemort was a minion, a pion, a means to an end to get his claws into the Wizarding and Avalon realms! He slaughtered three quarters of the WERE population in this part of the world and you thought that you could spy on him?! After seeing it with your own eyes by reliving what Twyla went through and still your curiosity won the battle!? I will not speak of this to your parents, but know this you both are on probation for the foreseeable future! If you step one toe out of line or push your boundaries like this again then make no mistake Avalon bound you will be!" He was so incensed that the castle shook under his feet.

"I'm sorry…but I had a stalker and he was working for…I couldn't believe that Lycan could be that desperate, so I had to know for myself…I didn't even think that Lycan was gifted with the powers of the mind or as strong as he was…it took me by surprise, but I did shield us from him ever catching sight of either Lori or myself…He wants Jake! He's so full of himself that he doesn't think that love is powerful enough to ever withstand eternity that males are all weak minded fools and eventually like Adam they will bite the apple. He doesn't believe in imprinting or Soul mates…he's so evil and yet he's so closeminded and set in his ancient ways that he can't see that love real love conquers all! That he can't possibly hurt my family because all of them are cemented by love and unending loyalty to one another. Nothing and no one can break us and it is driving him insane that everything that he has thrown at Jake and I hasn't worked! We still have that bond even though we aren't near each other! His full proof formula doesn't work when you are immune to his evil ways. Seeing into his mind will have me dreaming nightmares off and on for years to come, but it also has opened my eyes to the fact that I am done running from my problems and even if it means that Jake and I are back down to just being little sister/big brother that I will fight with all that I am to get him back again! I have taken the coward's way and by doing so lost years with Jake and my family! I dragged Lori with me and she's lost years with Brady, because I was selfish and being a baby by not hearing him out and trusting him! And I am sorry for that even if we received life experiences and a first class education in the arts, it still was because I ran…" She didn't cry, everything that her grandfather had roared down at her was true. She had been incredibly naive and stupid.

"You both needed a timeout. Jake needed to focus on his studies. You needed out of your Daddy's protective shadow. You needed a challenge. You were bored out of your mind. We both were and that is why we got to take those three years away from home. Brady and Collin were touring so it's not like they were home pining for us. We were kids in adult bodies and High School was not going to keep us amused. We tested out so why attend. We needed a new focus. Art was that focus and outlet. I don't regret a second of it…" Lori didn't like that Ness thought that she had dragged her anywhere and was on a roll until she'd said that last part, as Caine was glaring at her now, so she changed tactics. "Well, maybe the Lycan part wasn't fun, but we were shielded so that has to mean something. And Central Park and the Campus was quite the adventure, but we needed to protect those innocents from all of those male predators. I mean, it's not like we were ever in any danger or that they could actually harm us. You being a vampire and me being a Were…um…was that too much?" She was also biting her lip as the adults in the room were not at all pleased with what they were hearing.

"Seriously?! You can't be cross at us for protecting girls from getting mauled or raped! From kicking the drug cartel out of Central Park! From protecting the homeless or helping create the biggest homeless shelters and Non-payment Hospitals in the country, because no one was even trying to help! I mean, it's New York City and they have all the money in the world to spend on Fifth Avenue, but nothing for those who have no one to help them!? It was sickening that they just walked over human beings like they were trash! It's gonna stop too! I just have to brainstorm it with the family first. Rory wants to bail out the middle class and poor too even the field and I am so gonna make that happen! With all the wealth on this planet no one should be homeless or hungry! As it is they are destroying the planet with their unending greed! I will apologize for Paris as it was crazy stupid, but I will not apologize for helping those who cannot help themselves that is not a strike against either one of us! It is our duty. Our mission to help others and if that means clashing with the vile evil things of the world then so be it." Nessie glowered defiantly up at her Grandfather and then at all of those who were glaring at them for being unsafe.

"Though, you were crazy stupid with the Lycan mission, but as for protecting those who can't protect themselves that's what good guys and girls do. It's like our mantra. Though, going all vigilante might get you grounded for life if your parents find out. It's a parental thing. They have to worry, it's like a cardinal rule or something." Dani chimed in her take on the whole matter. "My parents, aunts, and uncles fought a war before they were even teenagers, so I don't get why my mom is glaring too. I mean at least you were what thirteen when you went all Supergirl and Wonder Woman on the baddies, she was twelve while daddy was eleven."

"Lessons were learned and that in the end is all that matters." Celestra glided over to Nessie with a potion to ease her impending migraine.

"Secrets such as those that have been spoken about here in this court will and often do come to light even if you don't wish it so. We will keep your secret to this court and the high council of elders. However, the two of you will not venture off from home and attend your lessons bored or not. You will focus on your families that have missed you terribly and not give into the calling for another adventure on the horizon no matter how tempting it may be." Cameron spoke his view on this matter and he agreed with Caine.

"The Caine I knew would have encouraged the darker side of his kin to thrive, and yet here you are admonishing your granddaughters for straying from the path? Grounding them for being even near the creature that you yourself created and now despise? You ignored my sign completely and did not respond in kind. It is as if that brother has died and another has taken his place and Oberon is not as arrogant and closeminded as he once was. That one baby girl caused this change is astounding. Your focus is entirely on your family and not on yourself." Merlin was still reeling over watching his little brother give his granddaughters the dressing down of a lifetime instead of applauding their antics. It wasn't Caine. This couldn't be him, no one changed that drastically.

"I learned an infinite amount of knowledge while you were banished to your ring. I have experienced a plethora of emotions and situations that have led to my complete transformation. I know how it feels to have something that you love more than life taken from you and with it a pain that is unfathomable. Experienced loss. Learned that taking care of an innocent little life and protecting her isn't easy not even for a King of Avalon. Keeping her safe. Alive. Watching her selflessness. Her innocence. Her ability to love changed me into who I am standing before you. It changed Oberon as well, we no longer even have the slightest urge to fight with each other anymore. His distrust of me caused our granddaughter to be forever cursed with bad luck and because of his ill thought-out incantation he was banished to sleep in the ancient fairy tree in Forks, while I was charged with watching over Bella. I would have loved the snooze in the tree, watching over a forever clumsy, accident prone, selfless little girl was a nightmare. I learned endless patience…" Caine raked his hands through his mane of hair.

"Momma's nothing compared to Caesar and Alexander. If you need to focus on reining anyone in then it's them?" Ness muttered under her breath.

"I was not aware that I had nephews by those names?" Merlin arched a brow at Caine.

"Michael Jacob and Anthony Edward also known fondly as Caesar and Alexander a nickname given to them by Renesmee before they were even born. They have since lived up to their nicknames. Loki has nothing on the two of them. The Weasley twins have nothing on the two of them. I seriously, doubt that anyone can match them and what they are capable of. It's fortunate that they don't possess a dark side, at least not that we have seen as of yet…" Caine took a deep calming breath and answered his query.

"We already have Dark Ness let's not press our luck, please." Lori muttered a silent prayer.

"Dark Ness?" Mab arched a brow.

"Um, I get it from Daddy…there is only so much that I can take from mortals and sometimes my vampire side comes out more than my Were side. I do impulsive things when I am upset and that's when she come out to play. I don't think it's like another me, per say…though Lori seems to think that I might have borderline DID tendencies…though not once have I ever harmed an innocent during my Dark Ness like episodes." Ness shrugged. "The boys don't get mad they get even in spades. I've never seen them angry to the extent that I have been, but then they're not even ten yet. Our baby cousins keep them in check. Their own pack of sorts. Like Lori keeps me in check."

"Ness has it schooled into her genetic make to not harm innocents. Dark Ness usually comes out to play when she's missing Jake or the two of them are at odds again. We have to play a part around the clueless sheep that are muggles and at times that can get on our nerves. My parents were murdered so my back story is all true. I didn't know about Charlie not really and no one knew that he was Ian and Kira's son or that he was Caine's grandson. It's the only reason that Daddy didn't raise me from a baby. Though, Logan and Aiden were always there for me so I didn't want for anything growing up. Nessie was born in a month so Bella and Edward had to spin the mother of all stories to appease the muggle minds of her sudden appearance. To most of Forks Ness was adopted by her Uncle and Aunt after her parents died in a horrific car crash. Though the Grandparents of the Omni variety have pretty much glamoured all of us so that they see and think only what we wish them to making it so much easier. It's another plus that most muggles are mindless sheep when it comes to all things supernatural. They can't see what's right in front of them or don't wish to." Lori decided that some backstory was needed before they changed their minds and the two of them were spending an indefinite holiday in Avalon.

"When First Grandpa Oberon awoke from his tree prison he felt extremely remorseful about what he had done to momma, so he tried to make up for that by creating a cure of sorts making my family and our friends Hybrids. Well, my parents can't keep their hands off each other for five minutes, it's soooo embarrassing at times, but they are the ultimate star crossed forever in love pair." Ness rolled her eyes, trying to not to blush.

The Adults were all ears.

"They were um…playing before they were cured and the result of that was the triplets. So to make this story short the muggles around Forks who weren't in the need to know all saw them as being their first babies and made no quam shoving that in my face wherever I went. School. My Community Service around town. Sporting events. The grocery store. You name it and I was constantly the source of poor little orphan Ness sympathy from concerned town citizens. I mean, Forks is tiny so we all know one another and I know it was all out of loving concern. Most of the time it was just stares and sighs. No one voiced their thoughts, but I heard them. My friends were not all in the know, unless they lived in La Push. Their thoughts were the worst." She sighed as she decided it was better just to tell them everything, and Lori gave her shoulder a squeeze of support.

"So I decided to give them what they wanted and acted out the part of a tween jealous of the impending arrival of her siblings not one but three in one shot. I took it a bit too far by choosing a Teen Goth Vampire persona. The Vice Principle had me see a guidance counselor for weeks, not that I told my parents. Nope, they were focused on the babies as they should be three was a lot of stuff to prepare for, so I forged their signatures on the parental slip and continued my little social experiment." Nessie was not even trying to make eye contact with any of them because, she could feel the animosity coming off them in waves. Yeah, maybe that part about forging her parents' signature was too much information.

"I had to document it as a backup plan when it all went south and Daddy finally clued in that Darker Ness had been out for a while. My clothes got darker and darker. My makeup I guess scared the crap out of them, because they banned the look the next semester and all of us were forced into uniforms all happily provided by my parents, seeing as their daughter had thrown the don't terrify the humans motto right out the window enough to warrant a watcher that being my Uncle Jacen Fortune. I'd gone as far as buying porcelain vampire fangs, Daddy lost it. Groundation forever. Probation..."

Her Grandfather was swearing in a language that she was sure was what was known as the Language of the Birds…Her Uncles were thanking the gods that their kids weren't nearly as bad as what Caine and Oberon had to deal with and how they remained sane was amazing. Her Aunts was not nearly as upset more concerned than anything. Hermione was thinking that this could be Dani in a few years and the thought was terrifying that and she was going to send Bella a care package of support, because her kids were more of a handful than all of theirs combined. Dani was in awe of her cousin and was taking notes. Lori was wringing her hands and eyeing all of the adults like they were going to blow at any second and she was brainstorming how to spin them out of this.

"Well, you get the picture…um…cripes can Lycan be a misdemeanor or temporary insanity from my missing Jacob? I'm still on probation…and don't relish House Arrest. Grandpa Charlie would so do that in a heartbeat and Daddy would be so on board with me having to wear a bejeweled ankle monitor…so if I can avoid that by this impromptu therapy session that would be great." Nessie's eyes went wide as that exact situation flashed before her eyes, but she chose to ignore that vison and see if she and Lori were in the clear.

"Jake is Nessie's soulmate. He imprinted with her minutes after she was born and then she imprinted with him making the bond complete after the whole 'Dark Ness at school incident.' Edward was so guilt stricken for having ignored her cries for attention that he nearly moved them all to his private Isle in the Sound. Big Brother is big on the self-loathing 'am I a bad father' episodes when the cousins press their luck. Ness was his princess. The perfect daughter. Never in trouble. So this really floored him and my big sis. Neither one of them saw it. Jake did and she swore him to secrecy. He kept quiet until he saw Ness dressed up to the nines for our Middle School Winter Formal and temporally lost his filter and spilled all to Big brother…"

"Daddy was like a bull in a china shop with the triplets and driving Momma and pretty much everyone around him insane. I was perplexed that the babies weren't growing like I did and may or may not have tried to persuade them to grow by doing little stretches to jumpstart them. They seemed like fairly normal babies, minus a few extreme gifts, but to me the fact that they weren't growing made me feel like a freak of nature. Born from a human and vampire was not the same as born from two hybrids. So I loaded myself down with so many extracurriculars that I wasn't really home all that much to dwell on the fact that they weren't like me in the least. Jake commented on one of my brothers stretching to my Dad and it all snowballed from there when Dad asked him questions and he answered….Look this was years ago, so probation aside and the fact that I have not wound up on Youtube videos or Facebook Teen help sites should count as a positive…." Nessie paced in front of them like a caged lioness and willed herself to stay centered and not shift. That in front of the high court might not be something that is allowed or might be seen as a threat. But it had been a long day and she only had so much control and it was wearing thin.

"Social Media!?" Merlin finally found his voice. "You ended up on the Muggle Social Media sites on video of all things! They caught you not in control?! And still they thought it a good idea to let you out of their sights for three years?!"

"Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jace, and Uncle Logan took care of damage control and I was assigned a watcher and you do not know the situation, so this does not concern you at all!?" Nessie stalked over and glowered up at her Uncle with eyes blazing with leashed temper. "I saw Jacob with other girls, even if he situations were never his doing and all set up by Lycan. It still shattered my heart into a million pieces to see it! I was an insecure thirteen year-old and he was off at University. I had to distance myself from that unimaginable pain, so I chose to study in New York at Julliard! Shining Ones immortal or not still make mistakes! We bleed! We feel pain! Heartache! We are like anyone else just more durable with intelligence levels that are off the charts! We also make innumerable mistakes, but that is how we learn! You of all should understand that at least I would hope by now!"

"Um…Daddy has gotten caught a few times by the muggle rags, so it's not like this hasn't happened here in the Wizarding World. I mean, seriously, there was the loch Ness surfing incident. The apparating in front of Buckingham Palace. The whole making a fool out of the American Wizarding Elite on LIVE Telly…" Dani sounded off some of the incidents ticking them off on her hand.

"Yes, yes, angel face. Everyone makes mistakes. We just have to learn from them…I of all people know that…" Harry, appearing out of the shadows, walking over to scoop Dani up into his arms, made himself known. "Nessie and Lori know that they were in the wrong and are going to endeavor to change their impulsive ways. Aren't you, girls?"

"Like we have a choice." Nessie rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"Renesmee." Caine growled.

"Yes, yes, fine. Probation for eternity. Got it." She sighed, resigned to her fate when Lori yanked hard on her braid.

"Oh, trust me, we are done with adventures for a while. This one is more than enough. I am looking forward to some boring downtime. Senior year will be just that purgatory." Lori nodded, in total agreement. "As it is when Daddy and Big brother do find out about Paris and I know they will…we are doomed…no dating until our wedding day and that's if we are lucky. Seriously, we're immortal. It could be decades until they let us date!"

"I'm not going to let that happen. You worry too much. Why would I ever tell all to my parents, knowing full well the repercussions that will come of it? Yes, it will be near to impossible to keep it from Brady and Collin, but they aren't gonna nark on us. We're both strong enough to keep it from Jake. I can easily keep it from my parents, so stop worrying." Nessie hugged Lori fiercely.

"Just keep telling yourself, lass. If that makes you feel better." Caine knew all too well that the truth would come out, as Nessie was prone to tell all when backed into a corner.

"Are we free to go back to Hogwarts now? My sisters and baby brothers are gonna be getting out of school in a while and I don't think that Momma left them a note…" Dani felt that retreating was the best strategy, before Nessie spilled anymore secrets to their elders and got them in beyond boiling oil.

"This has been an enlightening visit. Enjoy your tour of Hogwarts. I believe that Caine and I have a lot to catch up on…" Merlin granted her request.

"Oberon would have joined me, but he's watching over the little ones…knowing my grandsons and granddaughters anything and everything can happen…so we don't take chances…Nessie and Lori was more of a precaution as her brother begged me to go make certain that Nessie was keeping her vow of abstaining from using practical magic…" Caine explained Oberon's absence.

"And on that note we are going to get on with that tour…" Harry took hold of Nessie's wrist and Hermione took hold of Lori's and they vanished from court.

"It's a long tale…" Caine grinned.

"They're in good hands and we have all the time in the world to listen."

* * *

Next Chapter 9

See you next time…

Blessed be 3

Cin


	9. Chapter 9-Um…It's lacking something?

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 9- Um…It's lacking something?

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Nessie isn't impressed with the Famous Wizarding School and finds its offerings lacking.

OooO

"I know that this school is basically about magic, but are there any elective art enrichment classes?" Ness asked as they made their way up the Grand Staircase to the fifth floor.

"Ness, really? That's why you're being so quiet?" Lori rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I feel that children should at least have the option of being able to study something like Art or music and there is nothing wrong with voicing my beliefs." Ness growled, narrowing her eyes at her best friend who was in magic heaven, where so far Ness was bored out of her mind.

"Then this floor will more than answer that question, and there is never anything wrong with voicing your opinion." Hermione led them into the art wing of the fifth floor and the first classroom was impressive it had to be the music room. The acoustics were out of this world perfect and it was the size of a small auditorium.

Professor Lexi Dumbledore-Finnigan smiled at her visitors as she cuddled her daughter in her arms. "Hi and to what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Ness thought that Hogwarts was devoid of art enrichment classes and was about to go take it up with Uncle Albus, so we needed to soothe her feathers." Harry grinned.

"Looking without permission is rude." Ness growled, glaring at him.

"Moody teenagers give me an out for that rule and sweetie you are loud today." Harry pulled her in for a hug. "What is wrong? Touring Hogwarts is not supposed to make you this grouchy. Yes, we lack some things, but this is a magical school and even still to this day Wizarding families turn their noses up at most things Muggle like Shining Ones turn their noses up at us."

"Shining Ones blend in with Muggles, so maybe we think that Wizarding World citizens are up tight snobs who think they are superior to everyone when they are far from it." Nessie countered, snootily.

"Ness! Did you not take your meds today?" Lori hissed.

"Meds?" Hermione arched a brow.

"Ness has something during certain times of the month that is worse than PMS and classified as PMDD and if she doesn't take the Meds that Uncle Carlisle prescribed or the potion that Gran prepares for her then her moods are mercurial. Anyone have a wizarding version of Xanax?" Lori ignored Ness's murderous glare.

"PMDD is worse than PMS? Momma, maybe that's what you have if you don't take your potion?" Dani piped up, as she walked over to take baby Eva for a cuddle.

"Well, that explains a lot…" Harry tried to play peacemaker.

"Men don't have a clue…" Lexi rolled her eyes at Harry for his lack of tact remark.

"True, but then we don't perceive to say that we have any clue how the female mind works." Harry countered.

"Just because I happen to voice that this school is lacking in the arts does not mean that I am having a chemical imbalance moment. I happen to believe that the arts enrich the mind and are crucial in the development of any child's development. The Arts provide a means of escaping academia. It gives one the ability to express their feelings through art." Nessie walked over and sat down in front of a baby grand piano and began composing on the fly how she was feeling at that moment. Her anger, frustration, all of it came out in her music.

"I couldn't agree with you more and that is why this year I have convinced my Grandpa to open this wing for all students and not those who choose these classes as an easy O. Mine and Melanie's classes are anything but easy. We challenge our students to express themselves. Our choir is voluntary, as is our orchestra. We do teach history of the Arts and Music as an elective. Unfortunately, the Wizarding World sees the Arts as being too Muggle and many are set in their ways. We are working on changing that, but it takes time. Rome wasn't built in a day, but I am determined to prove that not everything Muggle is beneath wizarding standards." Lexi waited out Nessie's musical tantrum before voicing her take on the matter.

"Their closed minded views are why the Shining One community shuns this one and choses to keep all of you out of the immortal loop. We are for the most part open minded these days and blend in with the muggles around us. We don't avoid them, but welcome them into our folds. In the past we had to because of obvious reasons. They were food for most of us and the Volturi were vile evil overlords, but with Oberon's miracle that blood lust has been cured and we can live in harmony with muggles. Our condition is documented with the CDC as a hereditary but very rare condition that runs its course during our primary years. Uncle Alec is a master at explaining the unexplainable. Muggles will believe just about anything and will not panic as long as the words hereditary and noncontagious are used." Nessie transitioned to her lullaby as she spoke.

"Lexi Dumbledore-Finnigan meet Renesmee Masen-Cullen and Lori Xavier-Swan our cousins from the Pacific Northwest. They're taking a holiday before returning home after spending three years away studying at Julliard and the Sorbonne." Harry made introductions. "Girls, this is Seamus' other half and Dani is holding baby Eva like her mum she loves music." The baby was listening to what Ness was playing all the while munching on a stray curl of Dani's hair.

"So if you are a professor then what career did Seamus choose?" Lori asked curiously changing the subject off the arts in school curriculums.

"He designs brooms at Triwizards Inc. with Oliver, Dean, and his little brother Sean. He's made Harry and the Puddlemere United legends at Quidditch with his designs and loves being able to push the boundaries of what a broom can perform while making them safe as well. I divide my time between here and what we fondly call Pre-Hogwarts. The younger generations are being exposed to the arts at a younger age and in doing so I hope that they continue that here at Hogwarts itself." Lexi smiled at Lori.

"That's one way to catch up to modern day times…" Nessie transitioned to one of her most recent compositions 'Love Waits'.

"On the positive side of things, I envy the privacy that you have here in the Wizarding World. It's a choice whether to share what you love and not something captured without your permission…causing a fame that you never wanted. It happened with Momma with her story, then Daddy and me when we dueled pianos when they surprised Lori and me with a visit at Julliard, and when my teachers thought the world needed to share in my music. I hate the recognition so much that I refuse to attend any of the award shows in which my talent was given top honors. I create because I love it and if I don't write the music in my head will slowly drive me insane. I do it for me. Momma writes because she loves it. Daddy, well, he's mercurial when it comes to his talents and will do anything for Momma." Thinking of her daddy she switched to 'Plus que ma vie' the composition that her dad created after the final showdown in celebration of his first born baby girl.

"More than my life, Lexi translated the title…I always wondered the origin of that particular piece and now I know…" Lexi sat down beside Ness on the bench. "It's a pleasure and honor to meet such brilliant young stars in the classical music world. You and Lori are the reason why the younger generations are taking a shine to classical music again, as well as the arts. While your mother has young hearts and old biting their nails for the next release of her book and wondering if the book reflects on something real or not real."

"I can say from experience that I understand being thrust into a spotlight that you never wanted and the responsibilities that it entails. It's not fun by any means to deal with the public or your peers. It is bloody hard to balance that and your family, but you grit your teeth and as my Mione is famous for saying…" Harry winked at his wife. "You ignore them…they aren't worth the stress or emotional headache…you use that fame to make the world a better place and focus on family. I never ran away from my troubles…"

"Oh really?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

"Well, not for very long…a day….a weekend tops…my family and love of my life won't let me run from my problems…that is where our families seem to differ. I was seventeen the first time I ran and not even hours later Hermione found me here, as did the rest of my family. The second time I ran for personal reasons that I won't get into…" He added hastily when Hermione glared at him.

"That caused a chain reaction of sorts that led to why I'm still on probation…but the moral of Daddy's lecture is that running away hardly if ever solves anything…the problem that you ran away from still remains whether you wish it to or not and you will have to eventually resolve it." Dani summed up what her Dad was blundering at with his lecture.

"I chose to study the fine Arts as a means to escape and while I did take the coward's way out it has opened my mind up to life experiences that I have grown from and become a better person. I am all too aware that I will have to confront the problem head on when I get home, but with all due respect none of you have clue one about our family values, so thanks but lecture so not needed." Nessie regally stood from the piano bench and stalked out of the room.

Dani handed Eva over to Lexi. "I'll handle this. Daddy, really!? She's a college graduate and a world renowned musical savant! Not to mention one of the smartest minds on the planet! And still you chose that to lecture her on!? Yeah, she might be technically younger than me, but in reality she's an adult inside a teenager's body! She's also scared about going back home that's the main problem that's eating her up inside. She's been away too long and doesn't think that she's gonna fit in with everyone again!" This said she went to go soothe Ness.

"Just think about this for a bit while I go try and do damage control. Jacob saw her as the thing that was killing his best friend, her dad and half her family weren't all for her birth either and she heard all of that in vitro. Then after her mother and father did everything humanly and immortally possible to insure that both Ness and her mother survived her birth, this boy who hated her and who Nessie loved more than anything imprinted to her not even a half-hour after she was born. Cementing a peace between their two families forever and preventing more heartache and bloodshed than either family could ever endure. Jacob mind you was her age when this all went down. Then Ness proceeds to grow before all of their eyes from a baby to a toddler in a matter of weeks and by the time she was a year she was six years old. Then after a falling out with Jake, because of her selfish spoiled actions, her emotions triggered yet another growth spurt making her eleven nearly twelve and forced to endure middle school when she had tested out of school months before. Emotional mood swings tend to trigger growth spurts in hybrids. She has a composition titled 'My Paris' that's all about Jake. Most of her work revolves around her feelings for Jake." Lori was determined to open their eyes before any of them tried to armchair lecture either of them again.

The adults in the room wisely said nothing.

"I digress…after the Dark Ness situation was dealt with…her dad took her camping and it was there where she imprinted with Jake. Making them forever linked, so you can imagine when Jake started to distance himself from her while he was away at University that his good intentions backfired badly. He wanted to give her the time to be a kid, only the problem was she has never really been a kid ever. All that did was frustrate and confuse Ness, so when she saw him being drooled over by college girls time and time again she chose to toss away her dream of being a Vet and took a professors offer to study the fine arts at Julliard. Don't ever profess to know what you don't even have clue one about! We are Shining Ones and how we are raised and taught are worlds apart from that of the Wizarding World. While this bubble that you live in might be what makes all of you happy, for us that's not how we roll at all. While I know that your foundation is making a huge impact in the muggle world and that's fantastic and all…Know that Edward's foundation has been up and running for over half a century and yours has a long way to go to even try to live up to all the good that The Elizabeth Mason Foundation has accomplished. There isn't a father on this planet or a mother for that matter that loves their child as much as Edward and Bella love Renesmee. Now think that over while I go check on my best friend and sister of sorts." Lori stalked out of the music room.

0o0o0

"I wasn't trying to lecture…not at first…it's just that she's so loud and screaming for someone to listen, but when they do…she doesn't want to hear what those trying to help have to say…because in the end she was wrong about running and she can't stand being wrong about anything…she's older than her years yes, but then there are times when that little girl very much alive inside her wants to come out and voice her say too…By Merlin, to grow that fast and have to keep up it's a wonder how she's as grounded as she is now." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. Dreading years down the road when Dani was Ness's age. He didn't think he'd survive it sane.

"That's the problem. She's never had a chance to grow up and because of that how she perceives situations, such as your lecture aren't the norm by any means. She feels like she's being judged when the lecture is only meant to help. She's so much like I was at that age. I didn't grow up overnight, but my mind didn't wait for my body to catch up. You have to see it this way. Her brain never shuts down and because of this her emotions can behave quite dramatically. This bond that she has with Jacob is her life line and he chose to distance himself from her without asking if she needed that distance or not. He made the decision for her own wellbeing and so she chose to rebel against that by going to study across the country and eventually across the pond. Bella is a good friend of mine and I've had many chats with her about what Lori just opened our eyes to and the young man in question has suffered just as much as she has. He's clueless as to why she chose to run and has doubled his efforts to graduate from school years ahead of schedule just so that he will be out by the time Ness finishes senior year with her friends. My ear is neutral for when Bella needs to vent or wants to sound off about her writing. All and all I truly feel that this trip will be beneficial for her and Lori and healing as well." Hermione chimed in her take on the matter.

"She's a teenager. We were all teenagers once and know firsthand what an emotional and hormonal broom ride from hell that can be. It's confusing, aggravating, and scary. I had my parents. You and Harry had parental support too. Lori and Ness both chose school far away from their support systems and because of that Ness more than Lori hasn't found her emotional balance as of yet. Yes, the two of them had chaperones, most likely all family, but that is not the same as having a parent to lean on for support when you are lost or afraid. She's been brave for a long time, but those walls are starting to fall apart, and she doesn't know what's on the other side of them. They'll be right as rain again as soon as they get home and see that their home is still their sanctuary. Now, the other issue, well, boys are complicated and clueless and that's going to take time." Lexi was excellent at deciphering situations and putting the pieces together and like Hermione could relate to Ness feeling like she was the odd duck in the pond.

"I couldn't have let Dani go for three years and I can't imagine what her father has felt having had to let her fledge her wings as early as she wished to fly. Yes, our kids go off to Hogwarts for most of the year when they turn eleven, but we have the means to keep a close eye on them when they do. Edward and Bella didn't have that choice and for that I am truly sorry. I'd feel like I failed if Dani ran like Ness did, no matter her reason to run. It would constantly eat me up inside until she came to her senses and returned home. Three years…I'd be in a padded cell in St. Mungo's or I would have dragged her back home after year two…three years…" Harry paced the floor of the music room like a caged lion.

"Darling, Wolfe. You need to read Bella's book…Edward has the patience of Job and a will of iron…And the girls spend every Holiday and summer back home, so it wasn't a complete separation from her family. That and they do talk every morning and evening to touch base. Edward and Bella have always been her anchor no matter the distance and because of that the girls were able to experience all that they have while away." Hermione gave him more insight on what he was still having trouble grasping.

"That settles it then…We're becoming professors when the girls attend Hogwarts…I'm not nearly as strong as he is when it comes to letting my pups leave the den…" Harry stopped pacing his mind set.

"Wolfe, they're not even nine yet…you're panicking over nothing…."

"I'm merely admitting the truth…Having them away from me would hurt far too much and the solution to that is for us to become teachers…"

"The two of you can discuss that later…for now let's go check on the girls…" Lexi got Ava all settled in her baby wrap and then breezed past them out of the music room.

"We survived and so will they…"

"Nope not gonna happen…" Harry stalked out of the music room.

"Harry James…" Hermione hissed stalking after him.

OoOoO

Nessie had sought the next best classroom to vent out her feelings. The Art classroom where Melanie Monet-Weasley was sitting at a table quietly sketching on a canvas while her twin four year-old boys Gavin and Galen happily finger painted on parchment and on each other. "Um, sorry…" she started to back out of what to her was the pièce de résistance of Art classrooms.

Melanie looked up from her sketch pad and smiled a serene welcoming smile. "It's alright. The kids and I are just having fun with paint this afternoon. My classroom is a welcome sanctuary for anyone who needs it. Art is a wonderful means to express how you're feeling, so feel free to create all you wish. I'm Melanie Weasley and these two little paint monsters are my sons Gavin and Galen. George has to cover the Ministry this afternoon and dropped our kids off from school. I just finished class a little while ago so we're having fun creating with our hands. Forgive me, but I can't help but marvel how much you look like my sister-in-law Hermione and my niece Dani. Are you perhaps our visiting family from the Pacific Northwest that I've been hearing so much about?"

Before Nessie could answer her an eight year-old strawberry blonde little girl with shining blue-green eyes stepped into view from behind an easel. "Mummy! She has to be Renesmee! Dani can't stop talking about her. All of us are soooo curious because she's Dani's idol and now we know that she's family too! Wow! You look like her teenage clone!" Tabitha, Melanie's oldest child, gawked at Ness.

"I'm Renesmee Mason-Cullen and my parents are related to Harry making us cousins. Harry is feeling the urge to try his hand at therapy, which I wasn't in the mood for so I left them in the Music Room. It's lovely to meet you…I don't wish to be rude or anything, but is there a canvas, brush, and paints that I can borrow for a bit and a quiet corner to work in? I'm stressed beyond measure right now and I need to release that onto canvas. It's been ages since I've wielded a brush and I need to lose myself for a while." She wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions with the newest members of the family.

"Harry, tends to want to fix something when he sees or feels that it's broken. It's engrained in him, so don't take offense too much. He means well…Now as for a place to lose yourself for a while….I have just the spot. Tab can get you settled over there with everything that you need to express your feelings. It's the venting wall and the paint that you use on it is that of my George's creation. Once you finish venting the paint can easily be removed with a simple spell and it's ready for the next artist in need of an emotional canvas. I have them in all the common rooms, playrooms, and all of my art classrooms. It seems to help the students and our kids during stressful times. The brushes and paints are similar to what any artist uses just with a magical twist." Mel was only too happy to help an artist in need of expressing themselves and Nessie looked stressed.

Tabby, took her hand and dragged her off to the venting wall. "I love to paint too! My Mummy is a master painter and her works are famous! There's a bunch in the family wing and after you finish, um, venting I'll take you to see them."

"I'd love to see them. I paint, but it's more of a hobby for me…My passion is my music, now that's my forte." Nessie couldn't help, but smile at the energetic daughter of the famous Weasley twin.

"Oh, I know all about your music. Like I said…Dani adores you to bits." Tabby grinned, as she set Ness up with all that she needed to paint.

"My pieces aren't exactly light and happy…that's why I'm often compared to the greats…though I suppose they are a challenge to play…" Nessie still found it hard to fathom that her cousin saw her as an idol.

"Dani loves a challenge. Her favs are some of your first ones that got put up on Youtube…the others she'll play when she gets moody. And Dani gets moody a lot. She's like grounded until Hogwarts that's a long, long, time." Tabby chattered away.

"Tabby…" Mel shook her head.

"What, Mum? It's true. Daisy granted that wish. She switched bodies with Aunt Hermione. Took full advantage the whole time. Convinced Uncle Doc to take her in the Tardis when she knew that she was supposed to stay put. That got her in major boiling oil with her parents…enough so that she has to take classes at home and not with all of us…and she's on probation forever…"

0oo0ooo0

"I tested out of Pre-Hogwarts and none of it was my fault, not really…I need a challenge to hold me until Hogwarts and homeschooling is it…" Dani walked into the classroom.

"Dani!" The boys made a beeline for their cousin.

"Danielle? What in Mab's name are you doing here at Hogwarts?" Mel arched a brow at her niece.

"Whoa…guys! That's a lot of paint on your hands!" She squealed when the twins tackled her to the floor to give her some messy hugs. "I'm with my parents! We're giving Ness and Lori a tour of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts!" She gasped between giggle fits. The boys were tickling her, she was a colorful mess.

Mel got up to pluck her boys off their cousin. "And where are your parents?"

"With Aunt Lexi in the Music Room…Lori's giving Daddy what for after upsetting Ness, so it might be a few before they catch up…" Dani scanned the room and spotted Ness at the venting wall attacking it with paint and brush. From what she could see it looked as if Ness was separating the wall into sections like she was preparing to do a mural.

"Wow! You're really fast…" Tabby was awed at the skill and speed of Nessie wielding a brush and not reining in her Vampire side.

"Tabby, let her be. You go work on your painting for your Gran." Mel shot her daughter a look.

"But…"

"Now."

"Fine. But she should have chosen a canvas, cuz that is gonna be a masterpiece…" Tab reluctantly went back to her work.

"I seriously doubt that Ness would settle for anything less than perfection…" Dani rolled her eyes.

"Danielle, choose a medium and start on your project for next week." Mel also didn't want her to disturb Nessie.

"Fine, but you're not gonna believe what I come up with…" Dani chose a large canvas and started to sketch.

"Surprise me." Mel corralled her boys back to their chairs.

"Um, excuse me have you seen…" Lori poked her head into the classroom, biting her lip when she spied Ness attacking the wall with paint. "It's worse than I thought…she's painting…She never paints unless she's reached her limit…this is bad…and we missed our check in by…Oh, two hours…we're toast. She isn't gonna wanna move until she's finished. That could be hours…maybe days…"

"She's fine. You must be Lori. Cousin number two. I'm Melanie Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my boys Galen and Gavin and my daughter Tabitha is working on that canvas over there." Mel smiled at her.

"Aunt Mel is Uncle George's other half. Aunt Katie Bell is married to Uncle Fred. Aunt Luna married Uncle Ron. Aunt Ginny married Uncle Draco. Uncle Charlie married Aunt Dori. Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur…Did I miss anyone?" Dani tapped the tip of her brush against her chin. "Nope that's all the Weasley Aunts and Uncles…naming all the cousins would take forever…"

"Dani, you forgot about your Uncle Percy marrying Penelope…" Mel corrected her.

"I did? Oops my bad…yep Uncle Percy married Penelope Clearwater…I guess I was just naming off the family members who actually fought the good fight during the dark times instead of kissing the butt of the acting Minister of Magic." Dani rolled her eyes. "The members that Lori might recognize from Aunt Jo's books."

"Be nice. Percy isn't nearly as annoying as he used to be and the Uncle that you know today is nothing like he was during the dark times. I know that your dad isn't kind in his books, but Percy has changed for the better." Mel chided her niece.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lorelei Xavier-Swan."

"Welcome, feel free to pick a medium and create. It's a wonderful means to alleviate stress."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Lori took in the classroom then chose a canvas and easel near her best friend while Mel got her set with paints and brushes. "I just basically told off Harry for lecturing Ness and not having a clue what he was going on about, so sure attacking a canvas with paint sounds promising."

0oo0ooo0

"Mel? Have you seen?" Harry was next to poke his head in the classroom.

"The girls? Yes. They're fine. Might I suggest that you and Hermione pop back home for a bit? It's going to be a while yet before they're ready to leave." Mel walked over to Harry.

"I see that…it looks like it's gonna be family dinner in the family wing tonight. I have to check in with Charles and Makeena first and while I'm doing that Hermione can pop home and round up the kids." Harry nodded, as Hermione joined him in the doorway.

"We'll make it a family art night. I'll be back in a bit with the rest of the clan, so Mel you might wish to set up more paint stations." Hermione was all for this kind of therapy and it was just what Ness needed, so she wasn't about to disturb her.

"The more the merrier." Mel happily began setting up paint stations.

"Does tech work in the family wing?" Lori asked hopefully, her phone showed no bars.

"Yes, that's the only area in Hogwarts that tech works in, so you'll be able to check in with your family before dinner…" Harry reassured her.

"That's a relief, because we've already missed our afternoon check in by a few hours…Hopefully Donnie doesn't check on us, because we're nowhere near Uncle Alastair and his boring English Lit tour. He's kinda like an over protective big brother and we did basically nearly cause him to have a breakdown after the Lycan incident to the point that he's beyond paranoid that we'll top that adventure…um…we kinda sort of did seeing as we're in Hogwarts…Donnie is also like an Elven Prince with Merlin like abilities, so breaking into Hogwarts is not a problem for him. Twy, she's a First Nation Princess seeing as Bram's her Dad and the Patriarch of the Weres, and his pregnant wife making him even more protective than normal…" Lori tended to babble when she was on edge.

"Does he have a last name? Being HBP I'm somewhat aware of the magically elite families. Not all Shining one clans are standoffish towards this realm…" Harry arched a brow.

"Frost…"

"Donavan Frost…King Orion and Queen Kara's Grandson? That Donavan Frost?" Hermione's eyes widened as to how in the know their newly found family was to every Shining one clan.

"Donavan Ryan Frost? Daddy and he are good friends. He's nice. Laidback." Lexi frowned.

"He's just Donnie, so all that is no big to us…He and Mir are family and we don't go by our ranks…it would be weird and it's not like we carry a tiara with us everywhere…at least I don't think we do…Alice might have given Ness some for fashion emergencies…though the odds of that happening are not that great…I mean like we'd ever get to meet reigning monarchs…" Lori's voice trailed off and she blushed crimson when a very famous red head appeared behind Harry. "Um…then again I could be wrong…I think Prince Harry is standing behind you, but that's crazy because he'd have to be, but then the Princes did marry your sisters…so it does kinda make sense why the reigning King and Queen co-rule…"

"Daddy talks to them a lot. They do a lot of correspondence because of the Foundation and seeing as they happen to be Harry's in-laws logic would state that they would be of a magical nature as well…Lycan had some strange flashes about Queen Victoria and werewolves, so they could have were genes too… Hello, your highness and no I am not going to call Daddy…I'm in the zone…" Nessie paused from her masterpiece to shoot Lori an exasperated look. _:Seriously, after all this time and seeing Prince Henry appear out of the blue that floors you? And you call me antsy…:_ She went back to her work.

 _:You know him?! And never told me!? He was my first crush! You know this! I mean it does make sense that your dad would know him, but next time clue me in! Not cool, Renesmee:_ Lori hissed, attacking her canvas with the brush.

"The Council meeting…I completely forgot…but as you can see I have a good reason…" Harry turned to face his big brother.

"I'm not concerned about you missing a council meeting. Your Elven counterpart could be visiting at any moment, because those two forgot to mention that they're trying to fake being on an English Lit Tour of the UK! He's not someone that you wish to rile up!" Hermione had other matters on her mind.

"He's a Healer of the highest rank and a magic wielder, but honestly a very good man. There isn't anything to panic about…" Lexi tried to calm her.

"Donnie is a big teddy bear. All Ness and I have to do is pout and shed tears and he'll agree to almost anything within reason…It's not like we're off on a wild crazy adventure. We're visiting relatives…" Lori reassured her. "Though, after Paris…I'm not so sure that works on him anymore…Twy's hopefully keeping him distracted. She is very much aware of what we're doing…Besides they're on a babymoon…"

"I thought that I was hearing things when my PA walked into my office in a flushed daze informing me that Edward Cullen was on the line. He's hands on with his Foundation like I am, but that family is more secretive than the army guarding Area 51. He usually has his staff do the calling, unless it's something critical that needs seeing to…Never personal requests…" Henry was still in a semi-state of shock at seeing Renesmee painting in the classroom. He'd met her a few times when he had meetings with her father about foundation business, but it was startling to see how grown up she was now.

"My family has had to be secretive for countless decades and in some cases a century or more and that habit is very hard to break. In their defense, they've only been cured for less than ten years and the cardinal rule for being a Vampire was complete secrecy or you ended up dead. And your family, friends, and in a lot of cases your town as well, but we changed all that…" Nessie answered as if this wasn't a major deal.

"Nice, Ness. Give the crowned prince a heart attack…" Lori rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Shining one would have worked…"

"At Beauxbaton we studied the Shining Ones…I found it odd that it was never covered here at Hogwarts." Lexi wasn't shocked by anything that she was hearing.

"Vampire…but it's still light outside and there are windows all over this classroom…fangs…they have fangs…" Henry was down to muttering incoherently.

"Myth!" Nessie snorted with laughter. "Unless, you're referring to our inferior cousins. We don't burst into flames. Garlic doesn't repel us. We don't sleep in coffins or upside down. We don't turn into bats. Staking not possible it would shatter on impact. We can't even get splinters. Holy water, again we go to church if we want to. Bloodlust that one is sort of true if the vampire hasn't been given my Grandfather's cure, but my family hunts big cats, elk, deer, the occasional bear…mostly herbivores and omnivores, unless you're my siblings who are allergic to herbivores. It's just like the lore surrounding the Were, all of that has virtually no factual bearing at all. We blend in with mortals and for the most part you never even know that we're immortal. We're masters at adapting to our surroundings. The most important fact of all is that my family are the good guys and we overthrew the baddies."

"It does explain why none of the older members of your family ages while the younger generation has eye-opening growth spurts…" Henry continued his muttering. Edward Cullen was a Vampire...How he spoke as if from another era made sense now that and his writing was damn near perfect.

"We're Hybrids we go from birth to adulthood in six to ten years and then stop aging. Weres go from adolescence to adulthood in the span of a few years in some cases after they turn thirteen. It's the growth spurt that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. That and you're still an adolescent teenager no matter if you look twenty-one or not. Not so much for the females, as we tend to grow a little slower. But for the males it can happen in year or less depending on if there is a threat on the horizon. My family members whom are weres are werewolves of the nonvenomous variety. Though, a handful are classified as WerePrime and have the ability to choose what animal form they wish to shift into, as that is rare and usually one must be of royal Avlonian blood and not a distant cousin a direct decedent. Momma's book leans towards the tribe being of werebears, but that was only because she didn't wish to out our entire clan. The town wasn't in Squamish try Forks. And yes my Daddy went nearly insane when they first met, because her blood, her scent sang to him. Thus the trilogy being called 'The Singer Saga'. Not that Momma cared he sang to her too, it's the whole love/hate at first sight imprinting situation. Momma was all gaga and Daddy was like did hell send me a demon girl to torment me for my past misdeeds. The books are her late teenage memories and the reason why my Daddy loathes them is because it's a constant reminder of the battle that they had to fight just to be together and to have me. Oops spoilers…Is it too much to add that Ephraim is Jake? And you thought your lives were complex…" Nessie's mural was depicting scenes from key family moments.

"Interrupt me all that you like with Shining One 101, Renesmee. But your dad is seconds from coming to collect you ahead of schedule. He's fine with your wishing to explore this side of the family tree. He is not fine with the two of you breaking cardinal rules. That and various family members are hounding him to send you home. Whom, wasn't discussed, but a Jacob was sending him a skype request and a Donavan was texting him constantly. Edward Cullen is at his whit's end and I doubt that happens very often if ever. He was grumbling about having enough to worry about with the boys and the last thing that he wanted to handle was fallout from your adventure. Honestly, the man was reduced to rambling and pulling his hair." Henry raked his fingers through his hair when Ness shrugged off everything he was saying. Like father so like daughter it seemed.

Ness focused on her mural and not on the apprehension coursing through her. She also chose to say nothing.

"You missed your check in. He called Charles and Makeena but they're sloshed and I surmised that those two were your chaperones? I left the pub and Gramps, Dumbledore, Doc, Jack, Tonks, are all three sheets to the wind and having a rousing old time catching up with old friends. Gramps skived off the council meeting that he demanded and we dropped everything to attend! Wills is pissed, because it was date night for him and Rory and now it looks like he just didn't want to go to the premiere that she's been looking forward to all month! Dromi thinks the same thing about me! Oh, and your kids that would be my nieces and nephews aren't happy and neither is Mom and Dad. No one was home to greet them afterschool and there was no note as to where you vanished to! Hermione left the school after meeting with Uncle Max and then didn't go home. Harry never showed up for the meeting and something about a mandatory Auror meeting regarding the Shining Ones…So there is a whole other group of Immortals that no one thought to clue us all in about? Lovely…" Henry was pacing the corridor outside the classroom.

"The Shining ones rarely if ever give us a second thought, so it was never an issue until these two became curious, which must have set this world on its ear. Like if one of us outed our world to the muggles." Lexi surmised.

"Vampires. Weres. Fairies. Pixies. And Elves all immortal by the way, which you aren't. Long lived yes, but immortal not even close. Oh and none of us are stuck up snobs who snub the muggles either! We blend in! Present company excluded of course!" Nessie called out.

"Ness! Go call Big Brother! I do not want Daddy to ground me for eternity!" Lori stalked over to her best friend and took the brush out of her hand. "He's the Police Chief and I don't wish to sport a blinged out ankle monitor for senior year! That and I really want to be able to drive and that's not gonna be possible if he goes and growls at Daddy! He barely tolerates Grandpa Caine, just think of what he'll do when he finds out that we're having an adventure in the Wizarding World! Nothing good will come of it that I can tell you! Momma might find it amusing, but Daddy he'll go mental!"

"Grandpa Charlie chooses to turn a blind eye to most of it and his brain will shut down for a bit, but then that's Grandpa. Denial. Denial. Denial…Daddy has to have Momma onboard with coming to get us and she's been corresponding with Hermione for years and never clued him in not once, so he'll still wait till Sunday or she'll banish him to his Den for a month. Momma trusts us. Daddy does too. It's just certain males in the family are too paranoid for their own good. Jake hasn't earned the right to be paranoid about any of my adventures, as he has a harem back at University that are panting after him wherever he goes. Donavan has the right to be a little paranoid after the Paris incident and we were a bit too exact with the photos that we sent to prove that we were on tour with Uncle Alastair…" Nessie took out her phone to see if they had service and thanks to the wonders of Jaz tech she had full bars, a full voice mail box, fifty texts and climbing, and that many or more missed calls. "Cripes! Melanie you might like to take the children up to the family wing…This might not be suitable for young ears."

"Hey! We're older than you are if you count actual years on this earthly plain!" Dani shot her a look.

"Tellurian years don't count in our world. We aren't mortals, the rules don't apply. Like it or not. I am sixteen and you are almost nine. Daddy is on the warpath. While I don't think that he will resort to profanity it's not the chance that I wish to take. He also roars like the angry lion that he is and sensitive ears don't need to be exposed to those ear shattering decibels. It's rare as he usually has the patience of Job, but in cases like this almost a certainty. Rory, my baby sister, isn't there to act as mediator. Momma might not be as lenient as I was hoping. Grandpa Charlie could be there. Jacob might have ditched school. My phone could be in all essence what you consider a Howler…You can come right back after the roaring has ceased and we can still have that family paint night party. I just have to deal with Daddy. Too bad my little power of emotional persuasion gift can't reach through my phone. I pray that Uncle Jaz is there or Daddy just might blow a blood vessel in his vocal cords." Nessie tried to get her to understand why she needed her and her cousins to go upstairs.

"Well, when you put it that way…good luck…howlers are the absolute worst…Tab, boys, let's go upstairs. I'll fix us all a snack." Dani wisely knew when to leave and this was it. "Besides, Ally, Mia, MJ, and Izzy are all there with Grandma and Grandpa. Do I send them down here or tell them to wait? They're adults so…"

"Let's go. I'll help you fix that snack. " Melanie, Lexi, and Hermione all decided to go with the kids to explain to Lily and James what was up and out the door they went.

"I've cast a sound dampening spell so that nothing leaves this wing." Harry had had his share of Howlers and could sympathize.

"Well, here goes. At least it's not the music room. Seriously, if you have magic ear plugs conjure some this is not going to be pretty…And it's my fault for staying away so long and not coming back home. He misses me. Grandpa Charlie misses Lori. All of that is nearing breaking point...three years and times up." She reluctantly hit the photo of her father with her thumb and braced.

"Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen, where in Oberon's name are you? Why are Charles, Mac, and Gran Fi tanked at a pub?!" Edward wasn't roaring he was snarling. His voice clipped and precise. None of those were a good sign.

"Visiting family, Daddy. Aunt Mac, Uncle Charles, and Gran Fi are catching up with old friends at a village pub." Nessie answered soothingly, her tone oozing with innocence.

"Skype! Now!" Edward growled.

"I barely have enough bars for this call, Daddy..."

"Renesmee…I wish to see you via video chat and Jaz's tech will work virtually anywhere, so cut the crap! I am not in the mood! I had to resort to having the Prince of England to send a message to Harry to tell you to call me! You missed your check in by two hours! I can't trace your phone which is impossible, unless you are in a place that is untraceable! Caine and Oberon both ditched your siblings to go off to some family meeting with some estranged brother…"

"Merlin…Daddy, they went to mend fences with their big brother…"

"Merlin!? Where the hell are you?! Did you stumble on an enchanted tree on a hike?! Are we talking Avalon?!"

"Uncle Jaz's tech isn't that good, Daddy…but we may have spent an hour in Avalon…And Grandpa has been with us for some of the afternoon…We may or may not have met Mab and Merlin…"

"Ness, I don't need this right now! Your brothers tried to unravel that world's largest ball of string after your grandfathers ditched Renee and Phil! Are you or are you not in some Wizarding World location?! Yes or no?! And you had better answer me truthfully…" Edward was losing his patience.

"Lion, be nice. Just because Donavan has hurt feelings about being tricked by the girls. Jake's howling about Ness not wanting him at SeaTac or that the boys are just being curious little guys. Does not mean that Nessie and Lori not checking in on time harbors doom and gloom. I would know if she were in trouble and so would Alice. I told you that they were fine just touring a castle…" Bella's musically soothing voice chided her husband.

"Bella, a castle is not a location. There are hundreds of castles and castle ruins…" Edward hissed.

"Daddy, we are touring a castle and I'm breaking a rule just by calling you during the tour. This castle has strict no camera and phone rules. But seeing as you had the Crowned Prince of England hunt us down they are willing to make an exception. It's quite an extensive tour about four or so hours as the castle is on the large side and we toured the village and then the grounds first."

"And who exactly is with you, seeing as my request was for Henry to call Harry and you just stated that Henry hunted you down?" Edward decided on a different tactic.

"Charles and Mac took us to a village where we happened to meet up with Harry, Hermione, and Dani having lunch. They offered to take us on a tour of the village and then the castle…"

"You're at Hogwarts aren't you?" Edward could be heard taking deep calming breaths and counting down from ten. "Hogwarts?! Really?! And you and Alice didn't think that was need to know information!?" Obviously that wasn't working and he lashed out at Bella for holding out on him.

"You were trying to do damage control most of the morning and asked me what the girls were up to and I said touring a castle and village. Never once did you ask which one or where! Alice and I can't keep tabs on the kids and Nessie at the same time! It doesn't work that way! The boys are bored out of their minds and keeping an eye on them took priority over spying on the girls! Girls, whom have never given us a reason not to trust their better judgement and in three years have hardly if ever gotten into any mischief. Donavan is being paranoid about their Holiday and should focus on Twy! Bram even says everything is fine and that should be more than enough for you. Ness and Lori are sixteen going on thirty and the most responsible teens anyone could ever wish for. They deserve this last adventure before they come home and face a year at Forks High!" Bella put her foot down.

"Yes, we're at Hogwarts. The Village was Hogsmeade. Charles and Mac were driving us crazy with their 'extreme vacation' keep us distracted from where we wished to go tactics. Gran intervened. Harry had Tonks tailing us and so we lunched at an Inn in Hogsmeade…" She proceeded to give him a short play by play of their day. "So you see we're fine. The Grandpas are mending fences with Merlin. Gran, Mac, and Charles are catching up with old friends. Grandpa Carlisle has touched base with his best friend from before he was turned. Granted we had to bend the rules, but the boys needed to be taught a lesson and it was all in good fun. No blood was spilled. Lori's in magic heaven. I just see the lack of the Arts or thought I did until I met Lexi Finnigan and Melanie Weasley who both teach the arts to students who wish to learn. Oh and Harry thinks you are crazy to have allowed us to be away from home for this long and now he's determined to teach when his girls reach their first year…"

"Call it a Cullen rite of passage a few years early, but for entirely different reasons. And never once have you been in dorms or without family support. Nor does he even fathom what the situation was and the two of you are not normal human teenagers. We allowed you to do what was best for your own wellbeing with strict guidelines and if you had once broken any of them then you would have been home in a heartbeat…regardless if Donnie feels differently about this last adventure…I know and so does your mother, so we will see you on Sunday as planned. While his opinions and concerns are noted, none of them are warranted." Edward's tone was that of annoyance.

"Hermione and I are taking the girls back with us to our place for the rest of the week and we will be happy to show them whatever they wish to see. Charles and Mac are free to join us if they wish. There is more than enough to do and see at Sanctuary. That's if it's alright with you and Bella." Harry spoke up. "I wasn't insinuating that you were a bad parent just that you must have an iron will to have her away for as long as she's been off to school."

"You and Hermione both attended Hogwarts from September to July away from your parents and spent Holidays with family. For seven years. Isn't that correct? Hermione more so than yourself, but you do understand the idea do you not." Edward inquired in his CEO Tone.

"Yes, but…"

"Then I don't see why you would have an issue of me sending my daughter and sister-in-law, who had already tested out of both primary and secondary schooling, off to a University to study whatever their hearts desired while staying with trusted members of the family. Where the two of them didn't partake in sports, but chose to serve to make their community a better place for everyone. No, they didn't have to save the world during their time away, but it comes down to the fact that they were off at school, as were you at their age."

"He's got you there, little brother." Henry grinned.

"I didn't have a choice and Paris happens to be where their big bad has his den…"

"Lycan was under constant surveillance by the Order of the Light and his brother. Not to mention our extended family in the EU. The girls were never in mortal peril…"

"Let's agree to disagree on that issue. I know from experience that if a big bad wishes to find you noting and no one will stop them and it doesn't matter how much security stands in their way. Make no mistake. Lycan could very easily have chosen to take one of them at any time. You took a risk that I would never have done with any of my kids…but then I've gone to hell and back taking out my nemesis, so I may be biased." Harry wasn't going to rat out the girls, but it floored him as to how someone who panicked after his kid missed a check in by two hours had stayed sane knowing that Lycan was that close to the girls.

"If Lycan tried anything on either one of the girls, he would have found that they weren't innocent teenagers. Nessie and Lori are highly trained in all forms of self-defense and battle tactics. Werewolves and Viral moon criers differ in size it's a major factor that sets them apart. Lori and Ness can shift at will. Lycan has to wait for a full moon. Ness would sense him a mile away before he even got near either of them and then hit her panic button on her bracelet. The Calvary would have descended en mass. Both girls are also immune to the venom. Not that Ness or Lori would have been able to be bitten or scratched, as Ness takes after her mother and would have shielded them had an incident occurred. I take no chances when it comes to the safety of my family nor do I send them off to danger in order to lure out my enemy. Lastly, I chose to confront my enemies head on when Ness was in danger as did the rest of the family and when the time came I was sending Nessie away from the battle not into it. So no your world's idea of parenting and mine are worlds apart in that aspect. Granted you were served a shit deal at a young age and I am sorry that you had to endure that but know this she comes first always, all my kids do." Edward cut him off and set him straight on some things.

"Edward, Harry, this is not a pissing contest. You are both fantastic fathers who love their kids more than life. And yes, Edward had failsafe after failsafe set up for nearly every situation while they were away. Their safety was never in question. And if something had happened Lori and Ness have been schooled to deal with it and come out of the situation unscathed. But thank goodness nothing did and in a few days' time we'll be flying there to bring you home after we spend a few days sightseeing. I have to stop by the publishing house there in London to finalize the release for 'At Last', but then its family time." Bella put an end to the pissing match.

"Can't wait…" Lori finally said something now that for the most part the air had been cleared.

"I was wondering if you were in the room, Baby sister. Were you letting Ness take the heat on this one or did you think that Daddy was in the room with us?"

"Well, the idea of being grounded for eternity did run through my head and I know when to let big brother vent."

"Charlie trusts Alice and Bella and if they said that you were touring a castle then missing a check in by a few hours wasn't that big of a deal. That and he had a call and had to leave on official police business. I just had this feeling that Ness wasn't happy and got worried when she didn't answer any of my calls or texts. And then when Jake texted me about having the same feeling that made me determined to talk to my daughter."

"Daddy, I'm emotional and I don't have my meds with me. It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Promise. And am in good hands with family. Focus on the boys and I will see you and Momma on Sunday. I promise to not miss a check in and if I have to I will text you why."

"Ness is painting a mural of some of your greatest moments, so we're not going anywhere anytime soon. It might be days since she's in the zone, but then they have a family wing here at the castle, so after we tranq Ness she'll have a nice bed to sleep it off in. As it is she might end up doing the walls of the family wing, she's reached that point. Or it might even extend to their home in Sanctuary as Ness has three years of emotions to work off." Lori gave them the heads up on Ness's emotional state.

"Change of plans! We'll be wheels up as soon as Edward gets the jet ready and files a flight plan. Alice and Jasper can come along with Mom and Dad. Lacey and Lucie both have papers due and can't go. Lori do you need Dad and Sue? Uncle Mark can fill in for Daddy. He needs a vacation. He's cashing in on a lot of favors after the boys decided that they needed proof that the string was still world record worthy. Thank goodness they only got a quarter of it unraveled before they were caught in the act. And Phil is very good at damage control. I think Alice gave him a list of things that may or may not happen. The boys are now under Talon's watchful guidance at the Double C while the others continue on their cross country adventure. Emmett and Rose are off on another Honeymoon. And knowing Alice she's already packed and ready to go. Shopping in London is not something that she'll pass up. That and she has to check in with her fashion house and spa…" Bella had heard more than enough.

"Already done. The jet has been ready ever since Jake texted me. Charlie and Sue have to stay here, but Carlisle and Esme are packed. Alice and Jasper have been packed for days. Em and Rose decided that London was romantic enough for their fiftieth honeymoon and are at Mason Green waiting for us to give in. The boys are off on tour otherwise they would be tagging along as well. Though, Brady and Collin seem rather standoffish whenever the two of you are mentioned lately. Did you have a falling out?" Edward's tone was calm now that they were going.

"Brady and Collin didn't fancy the idea of our Holiday and wanted us back home. Him because he misses me and Collin because Ness has to start fixing things with Jake. The pack is starting to get migraines. We told them no and now neither one of them is speaking to us…" Lori lied through her teeth. The boys were in the know about Paris and pissed off beyond measure. She didn't see either of them cooling off anytime soon.

"Well, the boys had V book them for the rest of the year…" Bella clued them in.

"That's far more than hurt feelings, but they aren't talking and it seems neither are the two of you." Edward countered.

"Daddy. Are you going to keep on the line or are you going to make that flight plan? Brady is Lori's concern and Collin is my best friend and big brother. It's nothing major for anyone to worry about, just wounded male pride that we missed their comps for most of the spring…Donnie wouldn't let us out of his sight. He's suffering from Daddy-to-be overprotective syndrome. It wasn't our fault not really and we really wanted to hit the slopes with our boards. All will be fine once Brady and Lori see each other again and as for Collin…Jake is my concern not his and I will cross that bridge when I am ready." Ness quickly spun a suitable tale that her parents would believe, as Lori had said a little too much.

"Alright, Renesmee. It's just something that has been on our minds, as the four of you are usually joined at the hip. Now, enjoy your evening. We should be in London sometime tomorrow. We'll text you when we arrive at the Manor in Totteridge Green. Love you." Edward knew when not to push.

"Love you, see you tomorrow." Bella couldn't wait to see them.

"Love you, can't wait." Lori and Nessie chimed in unison as they ended the call.

0oo0oo

Next

Chapter 10

Busted


	10. Chapter 10-Busted

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 10- Busted

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: It might be a little rough, but then I'll edit it later…

OooO

"Do you both want a job at Clarence House, because that is the most amazing spin of bull shit that I have ever heard and I have heard my share of BS. Harry is the King of spinning BS and you both just topped him. The media wouldn't have a chance trying to get around the two of you. Word of warning. I would prepare to be grounded for life when the shit finally hits the fan and believe me I speak from experience it always does." Henry gave the two of them a bow and then a round of applause.

"I learned from the masters of spin." Nessie went back to her mural.

"Nessie tweaks gifts. It's her thing and now I know that it works even during a phone call." Lori took out her phone again curious to see if her phone had service and found that it had none. _:And how did you get your phone to work when mine has no service?":_

 _:I don't know how it works it just does when I need it and I needed to call Daddy. Don't question it, just focus on your painting.:_ Nessie turned her attention to Harry. _:Daddy wants to still chat with you about travel plans. We're fine here and your Dad needs to be talked down, because Hermione isn't good at hiding her thoughts and he knows about Paris. It was over a month ago and he's on lockdown, so quit worrying about it already. Uncle Bram and our Grandparents won't let him near us. He's leashed. I don't know about his minions, but then again no one in the Shining One realm wishes to tangle with the clan who took down the Volturi dynasty. We're the power now they know it and respect that, even Lycan knows after Paris. Lori and I are our own army. We are lethal. We will kill the badies if we have to and not batt an eyelash. It's what we do. It's ingrained in our genetics to protect the innocents no matter if they are mortal or not.:_

 _:Dad's used to stubborn teenagers who don't think before they act. I was the poster child of rash actions. Then again I didn't have any choice. I had a destiny to fulfil. I want you to promise me that next time you will think before you act and then this subject will be closed.:_ Harry locked eyes with Nessie. "Magic is all around us you just have to have the natural gift to tap into it."

 _:I will never do that again. I promise. I have nightmares from what I gleaned from his mind. I barely sleep four hours and never if the moon is full. I truly didn't think that Lycan had gifts of the mind. My family rarely talked about him around us, only that he was a very evil creature and that he wasn't ever going to hurt us. But that's the twist he has been hurting me for years and I had finally had enough. I had to know and now that I do I can fight him at his own game and not have to ever confront him again. He's leashed to the EU. He can't step foot in the Northern hemisphere. I'm not entirely certain how it works, but it does. Daddy keeps tabs on all of his minions and holdings, so he can't launch a sneak attack. My only focus now is to go home after this Holiday and get back my Paris. Anything else is not on my radar. It's Jake, Family, friends, normalcy.:_ Nessie's eyes pleaded with him to believe her. "If you say so, it just happens to work when I need it and when I don't disaster."

0ooo0

 _:Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen and_ _Lorelei Aurora Xavier Swan get your pretty little tails up to the Camelot Wing now!:_ Donavan's furious summons roared in Ness and Lori's heads, the power behind that summons had them falling to their knees.

The two girls covered their ears as if that would calm the roaring in their heads and jumped to their feet. They eyed each other in wide-eyed fear. He was off the scales and they had never heard or felt this kind of fury from him ever. "Crap! Crap! And Double Crap!" They cried out in unison.

"Holy Hell, even I felt that…" Henry locked eyes with Harry. "That felt like…"

"Me when I am seriously pissed…Yeah, I know. The girls have been summoned upstairs to the Family wing, by Donavan Frost. No wonder Mione compared him to me…" Harry rubbed at his temples, from the backlash of what the girls had just endured. He then narrowed his eyes and sent a not so nice warning to their surprise guests _:The girls will join you after you calm down and not a moment before. Your fury is not warranted nor is terrifying your charges into submission. You are in my home, sir. And I will not tolerate threats to any of my family, no matter if the two in question have pulled the wool over your eyes or not. If you cannot be civil then you are not welcome. Cousin or no.:_

 _:Daddy was having a conversation with Aiden on Skype about the boys and Talon making sure that the situation was being handled without being too harsh on them, when Donnie stalked in and started snarling about what you were hiding. Daddy told him that he was well aware of your Holiday and that the two of you had a right to want to explore that side of your family tree. He added that you were safe and sound with family and that he should focus on me and leave you both be. Donnie didn't take that bit of advice at all well and here we are.:_ Twy's soothing gentle tone eased the fear a little.

 _:Calm your husband or I will calm him myself. Nessie is stressed beyond belief as it is and doesn't need to be roared at by her big brother. She already got a talking to by her parents and me. She doesn't need him stirring the pot. If he doesn't abide by my requests he and I can go rounds out on the castle lawn. It's been far too long since I've had a challenging duel. Mind you that being the Next Merlin I'm quite skilled and a master at practical magic.:_ Harry gave one last warning. Ness and Lori were hugging each other and that just made him wish to go rounds with Frost even more.

 _:He's just worried, your highness, with Ness being so vulnerable and emotionally unstable right now that being exposed to that much magic might cause catalytic consequences. I can assure you that he loves those two like his own and would never harm a hair on their heads. Lycan was in Geneva yesterday and Donnie taught him a lesson that he will not soon forget for coming within shouting distance of us. I seriously doubt that Lycan or his goon squad of mindless minions will be able to sort themselves out for weeks if not months and that's if they ever manage to break the SIT command that Donavan cast on their sorry hides. I didn't hear all of what Lycan was telling him, as Donnie was shielding me, but he mentioned Paris and curious kittens…And adding enticing jewels to his collection…Donnie went insane. Lycan is lucky that he is still breathing, but Daddy stopped Donnie from killing him. Then Donnie put the strongest SIT command ever casted on him and his pack and then banished them back to his den. After that he was hell-bent on finding out what the two of them were up to and Daddy's casual attitude about it didn't go very well. I'm not even going to relate what he did to Charles and Mac, but they are never going to shirk their chaperone duties again. The SIT command works on Vampire Hybrids the result is them being frozen like a statue for a considerable amount of time. Alistair is more than likely scratching his head over the two statues of his friends appearing in his hotel suite. Fiona had never seen that kind of incantation, so she's there trying to sort them out. Donnie is not reining anything in…:_

 _:They've done nothing wrong! Daddy and Momma know exactly where we are and Charles and Mac were catching up with old friends. Donavan Ryan needs to focus on you and baby Zara and not on us. We're fine. This is not Paris, not even close…He needs to set them right again! Lycan can rot for all I care, but what he did to Uncle Charles and Aunt Makeena was inexcusable!:_ Nessie went from scared whit less to off the scales furious, and in less than a blink she was gone.

0ooo0

"Did she just vanish Merlin style?" Henry frowned.

"No, Ness isn't a fan of that kind of transportation. She flashed up to the Camelot Wing. She's faster than a cheetah when she doesn't rein it in. The plus side of things is Donnie is immune to all magical gifts, they don't work on him so in that way he's safe. Now the negative side is where it gets dicey. Dark Nessie is out and she don't play by the rules. She's also more Vampire right now than Were, so the 'it harm none' cardinal rule that nearly all of the light magic users use…that is not in play either. Donnie crossed the line and she will make him pay dearly for it, unless he truly is out of his mind worried about us then maybe he won't wind up in Hospital Wing!" Lori raced out of the classroom with Henry and Harry on her heels.

"Shield? Like a shield charm?" Henry was perplexed, this was nothing like the magic that he had become accustom to.

"Shield as in she can block out anyone and any gift from her mind and or make that corporeal so she or whoever she wishes doesn't get a scratch. Bella is a shield and Nessie is special she's like a spouge when it comes to gifts and those who have them. She then takes those gifts and tweaks them to her wishes. Edward compares her to an endless hard drive, always soaking in information or tapping into other people's talents. She could rule the world just by will alone. Uncle Jaz has the power to influence mood and emotion and Edward has the power of persuasion. Add both of those together and it's one hell of a weapon. She can and did have our family wrapped around her little finger until our grandparents figured it out and created a bracelet to dampen her powers. Jake was off the scales pissed at her for leashing him and took off for a month, after that Ness doesn't really tap into that gift, unless the situation calls for it. Imperis, your unforgivable curse, has nothing on Ness. Nessie is and always will be a soldier of the light, so you can both breathe now. She takes after her momma, dad, and grandparents all factors that ground her." Lori could feel the tension rolling off them in waves.

"No wonder your foundation gets the big donations…" Henry muttered.

"That's insulting and I dare you to say that to big brother. Prince or no Prince you'd be in traction for that tactless assumption. Our foundation funds schools and homes for kids who have nowhere to go. Funds hospitals that don't charge anything for treatment. Funds programs to end hunger and homelessness. Funds Abuse and Addiction programs to help those that are in bad situations, fallen on hard times, or through the cracks. There is no red tape. If you need help it's given freely. If you are a runaway help is there and all it takes is a phone call and the wheels turn. There is someone there to help. And those are just some of the programs…Our family doesn't have to rely on donations, but welcomes them when offered. We are in the top five wealthiest families on the planet, so I would suggest that you think before you mutter something that you have no clue about. We're in the process of creating Hospitals and homeless centers across the US where no one is going to get left behind. We are not the 1% who turns a blind eye on the 99% who need assistance. We care. We act. We make change happen." Lori stopped in front of the seventh floor corridor to glare icily at Henry.

Henry held both hands up in submission, as Lori's eyes were flashing blue fire, and her teeth were bared. "Whoa, I wasn't trying to say that what your big brother's foundation does wasn't aboveboard. If that came out that way…I apologize. I deal with the 1% and have all of my life and trying to get them to open up their purses and wallets is like pulling teeth, unless you offer a boon in return. They want something for giving something it's ingrained in their natures. Our foundation having royal connections greases the wheels, because with a donation usually comes the request for an audience with a royal family member. That's just the way the world goes round. Your family's foundation is partnering with ours to help in those areas here on this side of the pond and we welcome that partnership. We put our titles to good use like your family puts their Shining One talents to use for your foundation. Edward commands the room like he owns it and I always envied that kind of charisma. He is the Master of his Universe in any situation that he walks into and that can be awe inspiring or unnerving. He has stood in front of the UN and actually held all of their attention. He has spoken in your Congress with similar results. He is a natural born leader, but I wager doesn't have any desire to pursue that kind of career…"

"He loves to champion a cause, but loathes the spotlight. Nessie feels the same way. I'm always the one who goes up to the awards podiums and accepts her awards when I accept my own. Like Jasper is the one who goes with Alice to accept Edward's awards. They don't like publicity and the only reason why they agreed to the movies for Bella's books was because the profits were going to the foundation and Edward owns majority of stock in the studio giving them full control of the final product. Bella wrote the screenplays. He, Ness, and I all had a hand with the scores. Alice was costume designer. Gran Esme the set designer. Rose deals with the legal aspect. Em deals with any construction set wise. It's a family operation, even casting was done via family meeting." Lori, now calm, followed the two of them to the Family Wing entrance.

The statue of a Griffin was already moved away from the closed doors. It seemed very angry and was muttering about rude Princesses who didn't wait for passwords. Nessie had physically moved him and he was mad.

"Griff's pissed." Henry shot Harry a look.

"Nessie moved him…" Harry looked down at the marks on the stone floor, where you could clearly see that the statue was hauled to the side. "Don't be so hurt, Griffin. She's a Shining One and in a temper. I'm sure that she will apologize after she cools down."

"She didn't even try to ask for permission! She moved me! Me! I'm immovable without the password! Like the sword in the stone and she moved me like I was a pebble!" The Statue grumbled.

"Aw…don't sulk. She's had a bad day and is channeling her inner vampire. Be grateful that she chose to move you gently and not toss you to the side. Ness is seeing red…" Lori crooned.

"Vampire!? In Hogwarts!? That is…it's…there are wards!" The statue roared in outrage.

"She's a Shining One. She's the Granddaughter of Oberon, Caine, Fiona, Titania, Ian, and Kira. And Merlin and Mab's niece. Lori, standing before you is Caine and Fiona's granddaughter…do I have to continue." Harry's sharp look had the statue cowing but still grumbling.

"I'm stuck…" It sulked.

"We'll set you right. Go back to sleep." Harry ordered softly and the statue went back to its stasis.

"Ladies first." Henry and Harry cautiously opened the doors, but all seemed quiet in the common room.

Lori rolled her eyes and stalked into the common room. "Men are such scare babies!"

"We value our skins!" The men grumbled back as they reluctantly followed after her.

Ness was curled up on the couch sound asleep in Twy's lap and Donavan was sitting beside his wife quietly watching them. They were alone in the common room.

"Lori. We need to have a nice long chat about everything and I don't want you to leave anything out." Donavan growled not even looking towards the doorway. "Ness is in a timeout."

"Damn…that's a new version on SIT…or did you use a tranq on her to save your skin?" Lori folded her arms.

"The SIT command works in all manner of ways and not all of them have to do with paralysis. It can also be used to command the overwrought Were to sleep. It's something that I have been working on for situations such as this one. Charles and Makeena are snarky drunks and I wasn't in the mood for snark. You two are my baby sisters and they knew how I felt about your adventures and yet they went along with your latest plot! Lycan has minions here and all over the world looking over his interests. All of them Shining One in nature and more than willing to carry out a command to collect two priceless pets for their master…" Donavan's voice was lethally low and simmering with leashed temper.

"We wanted to enjoy our holiday without the annoying stalker and they understood and helped us with our request. Charles and Mac have been our shadows. Harry even had Tonks watching over us. Minions or not they would have been dealt with…" Lori narrowed her eyes. "Gran was watching too…and then Grandpa…we were beyond protected and you going after them for helping us is bad form!"

"Bad form?! You lied to us! We are responsible for the two of you! It's my head if anything were to happen to you! You are not beyond being seriously hurt! Lycan decimated three quarters of the Were population not even twenty years ago and the two of you thought that you would follow his minion to the Latin Quarter! Lycan's den and listen in on their chat?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell Edward when he arrives about…" Donavan sprang from the couch and stalked over to glower down at his charge.

"Because Nessie doesn't sleep at night! She has nightmares! She never lets her guard down in public places! She's stressed out! She couldn't handle big brother's reaction! This trip was a means for her to relax. Regroup. Get her mind off what she saw and won't confide in me about! She's more than learned her lesson, Donavan. She will never do that again! I have never seen her that terrified in my life and that was only for a minute until she put up her best poker face. Blocked out what she had seen and went into survival mode. She turned her focus on winning back Jake. Dragged the three of us all over the EU on day trips to hunt for treasures for a care package for Jake. Not once did you notice that she was scared out of her mind and jumping at shadows. You're the mental healer and you missed all the signs. You took our excuse of leaving our phones as gospel and never gave it a second thought …not even when the two of us wanted to stay in more often than not. You dropped the ball and are smarting about it. That's on you. We lied to you yes, but never once in our wildest dreams did we believe that Adolphus Blake was his minion. It seemed desperate to us that he would scrape the bottom of the barrel for help! Telling Bella and Edward would send her spiraling and that's the last thing that anyone wants. Nessie needs to find her center again. Focus on Jake and if he finds out about Paris they'll be back to square one again." Lori's eyes fiercely pleaded with him to let this go.

"Give it up already!" Dani stalked down the stairs with her sisters and cousins hot on her heels. "They've more than learned their lesson. What's done cannot be undone. The two of them are safe. Let it go!? It's bad enough that you used that stunning charm to subdue her!"

"Dani! Momma said to stay upstairs!" Ally and Mia( her sisters as in they are triplets) hissed.

"You are already on probation remember!" Izzy (James and Lily's 9 year-old daughter and MJ's twin) pulled on her arm.

"Like she ever listens." Nate (Remus's son of 9 yrs.), Matt (Charlie and Dora's son of 8yrs), Ian (Seamus and Lexi's son of 7yrs), and Michael James rolled their eyes.

"Dani! He didn't even say anything!" Cindy (Severus's and Sybil's daughter of 8yrs.) and Tabby hissed.

"Like you didn't feel that power?! It was off the scales wafting from both of them and then before she can utter a word! Down she went! That's not playing by the rules!" Dani glowered at Donnie, hands on her hips.

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia! Enough! All of you back upstairs now!" Harry ended her little rant. Everyone but Dani raced back upstairs.

"Renesmee was about to go rounds with me and was not in control. The mental SIT command that I used was created just for situations such as a rare temper tantrum. Keeping all of these secrets has gotten her to her breaking point. Neither one of them realize that I am their healer as well as their big brother. I do believe in healer/patient confidentiality. I would have listened and not grounded them for life. I would have leashed her stalker and was in the process of that with the Order!" Donavan raked his fingers through his hair.

"Donavan…" Lori bit down on her lip.

He gave her a 'you started it now be quiet' look and gave his take on Paris. "We were convening that night to discuss Dolph and his connections with Lycan. They were safe for the evening at advanced dance class and Dolph wasn't going as far as to take that class with them. So we assumed that they were safe. Alastair was on duty. He has this uncanny ability to blend in to his surroundings and his hobby with potions gave him an edge in a situation. That and it was nearly impossible to lose Alastair or find him unless he wanted to be found. His laid back domineer only changes if someone he cares about is in peril. Alastair answered to Bram first and foremost and others second. Charles and Mac missed the meeting that night because of a situation in the Latin Quarter. Bram sent Twy and me off to check on the girls after Alastair had checked in. Never once giving any clue that Lori and Ness had taken measures into their own hands, only that class had adjourned early that the girls were waiting beside the fountain. We went to go pick them up from class…"

"I'd texted them and called them off and on all evening and neither one of them were answering. I was curious so I used the tracking app that Jaz had installed in my phone. They'd left their phones at the home and the two of them were never without their phones. It's like another appendage and their panic button. Dream and I weren't happy with them and told them never to leave their phone at home again." Twy added her say.

"After that we were leashed by Uncle Bram and the rest of the Order…" Lori couldn't look at him. "Not that we wanted to be without the two of you or one of our watchers while we weren't in class. Our eyes and senses were always on high alert and trying to rein in Dark Ness from doing Blake physical harm kept me busy too. He could never take a hint, but then neither could his ancestor and look where that got him. It comes down to this Dark Ness was out and wanted answers. The two of us ditched class then changed into clothes and wigs that would allow us to blend in. We chose a café close enough for Ness to be able to listen in, but far enough away and by that I mean a few city blocks. We knew where the meet was happening and planned it all out. We did not go in their blind. We researched the Quarter for the perfect café for us to listen in and not be seen or caught unawares. Ness shielded us and our location and still managed to listen in. She had a migraine for a week and those nose bleeds afterwards, not to mention endless nightmares for weeks. She really had no clue about his other gifts and they floored her. It took everything to keep him out of her own mind and it completely wiped her out for a good long while. Trust me Donnie, she has more than learned her lesson. We both have."

"I will be your secret keeper and so will Twy, as long as the two of you promise me that adventures like Paris are never going to happen again. That you will come to us if something is bothering or if your stalker problem gets out of hand. You both need to not take on the world by yourselves. Lean on your family. We love you and it is our job to protect you from the big bad's of this world." Donavan hugged her fiercely.

"Believe it or not one of the main reasons Ness had for coming on this holiday was to meet the girl who knocked her off the top of the International Junior Mensa list. Well, that and we were both in need of some downtime before heading home. This whole exploring this side of the family tree came to be only because the manor in Scotland boarders their Auror training grounds. Ness was sitting in the glen looking down on the loch. James in his animal form happened across her, which is how we all met and they got curious. Don't blame our chaperones. They kept us busy with extreme tourism hell for the first few days to keep our mind off wanting to explore the world of our magical cousins…" She went on to give him a short play by play of their holiday so far.

"Doctor Who? As in Timelord? Torchwood as in Jack? Real…And Ness thought it wise to have a showdown with a Time God and won? He's Team Ness now? He was the esteemed Professor of that conference that she had to attend…Then if that isn't enough she goes and does the exact same thing with Uncle Merlin? That old fart has a nasty temper and holds eternal grudges…and he and our Uncles, his brothers, as now catching up? Not to mention that that she went toe to toe with King Stephen and Dumbledore too? Then she finds out that Hogwarts isn't to her liking and the family is heading here early? It's no wonder she's on her last nerve. She hasn't had to wield that many gifts in years if ever that's like juggling a dozen eggs with one hand tied behind her back blindfolded. She's been exposed to magical overload and has been soaking it all in, it's a wonder that she hasn't had a slip in control. She didn't fight my command and now I know why. She desperately needs this forced nap…" Donavan paced the common room trying to take it all in.

"Yep, that about covers it. We left with Harry, Hermione, and Dani to tour the village and castle while they all got caught up again." Lori nodded.

He turned to lock eyes on Dani sitting on the landing. "You came to Nessie's rescue? You're what eight? Nine? Wand magic and apparating aren't allowed till eleven for magic and seventeen for apparition? At least those were the bylaws…it's been ages since I have stepped foot in this realm. I laughed in Salem Academy's face when they sent me a letter. Uh, sorry, I went to a more advanced school for gifted students. My little sis Miranda was so advanced that she had private training. She's like Aunt Mab and I'm like Uncle Merlin. Though, I specialize in Healing, particularly the mind. That and I am immune to all gifts. They don't work on me. Making me the perfect Guardian for my baby sisters or so I thought."

"Miranda is like me then." Dani shrugged. "I don't need a wand as a crutch and have been doing magic of some manner since I was five days old. I tested out of Pre-Hogwarts, so I'm being home schooled until my first year. I also tested out of Primary and Secondary School. I'm taking University level classes just to pass the time. I'm number one on the International Junior Mensa list…"

"Holy mother of all that's magic…" Donavan's eyes popped wide and he grabbed at his hair. "She's a mini-Ness…"

"I prefer a Mini-Mab, but that will do too…I am my mother and father's daughter. My Daddy is the Next Merlin and my mum is the Next Mab. All of my siblings are strong and gifted, just not in the same ways or with the same amount of power." Dani got up to walk over and curl up to Ness on the couch. "Is she gonna sleep for days like Daddy did when he took on the last sliver of Voldy that Aunt Gin was harboring? I was four almost five and he slept forever…"

"No, she'll awaken tucked in her bed in her room. Twy and I are going to take Lori and Ness to Mason Green in Totteridge Green. They bought the houses and property all around them and turned it into quite the estate. Each of couple has a home and then there is the central Manor. Not unlike back home in Forks…" Donavan reassured her.

"They were coming home with us and then her parents were gonna…" Dani sulked.

"Change of plans…they lied to me…they are mine…what I say goes…she has a studio where she can write or paint there…You can still come see her. It's not warded at least I don't think they've asked it to be. They can still visit your home after the family gets settled. It's not like they have school to worry about. The only reason they are attending senior year is because they promised their friends that they would, even though the two of them have tested out of High School. They have several degrees from prestigious universities already under their belts. They were attending two Julliard and Columbia when we were in New York. Just to keep their minds off Jake and Brady. Their intelligence is off the scales, so it wasn't a hardship for either of them. Not to worry, little Lass. She's not going home just yet…" Donavan sat down on the arm of the couch, his tone soothing.

"Dani, her parents haven't seen her in a long while…" Harry walked over and scooped up his daughter.

"Dani if you could have heard them on the phone then you would understand…They miss her a lot…" Henry reached up to brush her head with his hand.

"Phone? Jaz's tech works around the wards here in the castle?" Donnie arched a brow.

"Nope. Ness's will works around the wards in this castle. I didn't have any service and she did…" Lori snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It makes sense seeing as she's soaking it all up…it might just intensify her abilities…but this is our Nessie…nothing is the norm with her and never is…" Twy grinned.

Nessie's phone rang with the ring tone 'My Paris'. Jake was trying to call.

"Cripes. That's Jake. He's gonna flay you alive. Pray that he's not on that plane." Lori went over to carefully fish the phone out of Ness's robe pocket.

"He wouldn't stand a chance against his SIT command. Donnie has that mastered. Jake would be flat on his face. Pinned to the ground. Until he calmed down." Twy walked over, took the phone, and answered it. "Hi Jake. What's up?"

"Twy? Why are you answering Nessie's phone? What the hell is going on?! Aren't you and Donnie on a Babymoon?" Jake demanded, his growl echoing around the common room.

"Donnie felt that Ness needed his guidance and here we are. She's sleeping. That's why she didn't answer…" Twy's soothed.

"Ness was off the scales a while ago then nothing…Edward and Bella are flying there with half the family…I have finals and can't…"

"She's fine, Jacob. Edward and Bella miss her and decided to fly in earlier than planned…She has a headache, too many voices to block out in these tours that they are taking and I gave her something to sleep. Go back to studying. She'll call you tomorrow." Donnie cut him off.

"I miss her. She doesn't understand…she's pissed at me…shutting me out…But I will be there at Boeing Field. Brady and Collin seem pissed at them. Why they aren't saying, but they are booked solid for the foreseeable future. Not even Sam knows what's up with them…they're getting good at blocking the pack out…Lori? What's going on? Did the two of you go off without…?"

"We explored Paris without our shadows and were leashed…Brady and Collin are pissed about it, seeing as we were in Lycan central…we know it was crazy stupid and it won't…"

"You did what?! Lycan isn't leashed in the EU! Were the two of you just bored or wanting to be walking bait?! This isn't a game there are real threats!" Jake roared.

"They were leashed by Bram. Alistair was their shadow, as was Charles and Mac. They are never alone, even when they ditch class. I was at an Order of the Light meeting when they pulled this little stunt. Nothing happened. Go back to studying. And try to avoid your harem. That's what got you in the pound to start with…" Donnie growled back.

"I do not have a Harem! I am an Alpha-prime! They are attracted to that and it's not my fault! They won't take no for an answer and I have taken drastic measures too! She never heard my side! She ran! This is on her and not all on me! I am busting my tail to graduate years ahead of schedule so that I can be done when she finishes senior year!" Jake snarled in his defense.

"Bye Jake! You'll wake up Ness! Love Ya, Big Brother!" Lori ended the call and turned off the phone.

"Really, Dream?! Harem?! Jake would never and I can't even believe that you…!" Twy glowered at Donnie, hands planted on her hips.

"Fine. I should have said groupies! It's the same thing! I saw what happened via Ness's gift! It didn't look innocent at all! In fact it looked as if he got caught and then to make matters worse…the girl was in his flat! Wearing his jersey and daisy dukes! Stalker or not that is not trying to keep them at bay! Their brownstone is secured by Jasper Tech! He's just as much at fault as she is…" Donnie glared back.

"Time out! Jake has a stalker problem and so does Ness! Neither is to blame for it and Donnie was only trying to make a point. Rowing is not good for Zara or Twy! Now, let's say good night and go to the manor. Make dinner. Dani, it's not like you don't have our cells. We will see you tomorrow. I mean, it's not like you have to drive for hours to visit us. Though, ask for permission first…" Lori couldn't take having to referee the two of them, her head was pounding as it was, and she was starving.

"I have a better idea. Dinner here first then we can adjourn to the manor for the night…was that Jake…" Nessie blinked open sleepy eyes and cat stretched. "I forgot to call him, after…"

"Yep. All taken care of. That was a fast power nap." Lori handed her back her phone.

"Sneaky, Donavan Ryan…that was very sneaky…needed, but sneaky…" Nessie yawned, focusing on Dani. "Dani, why on earth are you crying? What's wrong?"

"You aren't coming home with us…" She sniffled.

"Donnie and Twy were worried. She's expecting Zara this summer, so I have to think of what's best for her and the baby. I'm not going home yet. My family hasn't had a holiday together in years, so we'll be around for a while longer. You can see me tomorrow or call me." She gave her a hug. "I can meet everyone at Dinner first, but then we have to go."

"Yes, we will stay for dinner. Ness and I have to have a long session before we all turn in, but having dinner here first is fine." Donnie locked eyes with her.

"Lori?!" Ness growled.

"It's Donavan! And he took out Lycan and his goon squad! Hell, yeah, I spilled all! He was off the charts! Oh, and we forgot all about that doctor patient privilege oath…" Lori growled back.

"Oh, cripes…you're right…sorry Donnie…" Nessie bit down on her lip.

"We'll talk all about tonight. Now lead the way." He arched a brow at Harry.

"Follow me upstairs to our wing..." Harry headed up the stairs. "Beware though. Dad is gonna growl too. He's my boss and the Co-leader of the Aurors. He's beyond in the know about Lycan. That and he's also an over protective parent, who is fond of the two of you."

"Lovely…" Lori and Ness muttered, as they reluctantly followed him up the staircase

"I've got to head home and get us out of Rory and Dromi's bad books. I will no doubt see you all before you leave for home. Wills will want to hold a state dinner in your Dad's honor or something…" Henry apparated home.

0o0o0

They were met by the younger generation as soon as they opened the doors.

"Daddy said come up here, but no you never listen!" Ally and Mia scolded her.

"Finally! We're starving!" MJ, Ian, Matt, and Nate moaned.

"You're in big trouble!" Rafe and Jamie, Harry's 3 year-old sons, grinned.

"We're having a feast!" Cindy chimed.

"Then a paint party!" Tabby jumped up and down excitedly.

"She was worried about your cousin…you'll be fed…" Harry corralled them away from the doors. "Go play until dinner is ready."

"Whoa!" The boys were staring gobsmacked at Ness and Lori. "Unreal! One looks like Dani's older twin and the other looks like First-Gran Mab!"

"Hello, boys. I'm Ness and this is Lori. We're your cousins from the Pacific Northwest." Ness winked at them. The boys blushed.

"Hi…" The boys were suddenly shy.

"Did you really try to um snack on Grandpa? Ally asked curiously, not believing a word Dani had said.

"Seriously?! Ally!? I can't lie! It's not in my genetic make! Besides that Daddy, our Uncles, and Grandpa were all there and have been talking about it for days!" Dani growled, eyes narrowed.

"Well, it just doesn't really seem like those two could hurt anyone, let alone hunt…" Mia and Izzy frowned.

"They're both really nice." Tab agreed.

"In my defense. James was trespassing and I hadn't hunted in like forever, but I know a prince of the forest when I see one and he was not in my sight. Though, the herd down below me were fair game." Ness clued them both in.

"I'm surprised that the castle grapevine hasn't reached up to this floor yet? It's not like those two boys were sworn to secrecy…" Lori frowned thoughtfully. "It's not every day that you get to see two Dire wolves sitting on the front green for all to see from whomever was watching out the windows."

"No way!" The boys were beyond curious now.

"The boys in question were trying to see something not meant for their eyes and a lesson needed to be taught. Hermione was on Lori and Dani was on me. It was quite fun." Ness grinned.

"Harry, Grandpa Caine, Charlie, and Severus were all rolling on the front green laughing their tails off at them." Lori smirked.

"Damon and Andy won't ever try being peeping toms anytime soon." Harry chuckled. "That and they got docked a shed load of points off their house, are house bound, and have detention for the rest of term."

"Can we see, please?" The youngest kids whined.

"Yeah, this we have to see!" The older kids were beyond curious.

"No." Harry shot down that request with a look.

"But!"

"No! Ness and Lori are not going to shift because you wish to see them!" Hermione growled from the stairs.

"They aren't part of a campy carnival side show, now please go play until dinner." Lilly said softly from where she was knitting on the sectional.

"If the two of them are the size of prehistoric wolves then this room is not nearly big enough for them to shift into those forms." Lexi surmised.

"They've had a long day and having to prove that they can shift shapes is the last thing either of them need or want." Mel frowned.

"Trust me, kids. Lori is very impressive and Ness I imagine is as well. I've only had the pleasure of observing her Vampire hunting side…" James had Allura his two year old daughter sleeping in his arms.

"Well, if we go downstairs again to the other common room then I think that there is more than enough room…that's if big brother allows…" Ness shot Donnie a look.

"Usually we only shift to hunt or if we wanna run. It's not something that we do on a daily basis…" Lori wasn't gonna press their luck.

"I don't see how it would hurt…Shifting in front of mortals is taboo. Wizarding citizens aren't exactly mortals and they won't settle unless their curiosities are appeased." Donnie gave them the go ahead.

"We'll um head downstairs and then when we are ready I'll signal Donnie. It's not like how you shift into animagus forms…" Nessie explained.

"We kinda have to strip or shred our clothes and if we're wearing jewelry that gets destroyed too. So we shed it before we change, less of a mess." Lori added and then the three of them left the room.

"Wait till you see! It's wicked cool!" Dani grinned.

0o0o0

Five minutes later the kids all raced down to the main common room of the wing. Where they had moved the furniture back to make room for them to shift.

Ness had chosen not the wolf but more of a feline nature and was lounging across on rug in front of the couch. Size wise she was the length of one of the sectionals and as big as a liger in her tigress form. Her fur was cinnamon white and the only feature that showed her true nature were her chocolate brown eyes. Lori, similar in size, was lounging beside the other half of the sectional in all her Dire white wolf glory.

"I can multi-shift too, but I can't show you as I am carrying precious cargo." Twy, curled up on the sectional, patted her rounding middle. "Nessie chose her tigress form because Dani hasn't seen that one yet. The giant golden eagle wouldn't really be wise indoors and those two phoenixes over there on their perches would most likely become riled. It's quite alright, kids. You can touch them they won't mind a bit."

The kids were still as statues on the stairs taking in the sight before them with awed eyes and open mouths. Their parents weren't any better, even though one or more had seen it before, the sight of Ness as a giant tigress came as quite a shock.

All of the except for Dani. She raced over to hug Ness and then Lori. "You're fantastic! You might even be bigger than a liger! It's no wonder that you think our animagus forms are laughable compared to that of a Were."

"How is that even possible…" Ally remained on the stairs.

"They're gorgeous!" Mia, Cindy, and Izzy raced over to join her sister.

"They're brilliant! I wanna paint them!" Tabby was hot on her heels.

"This is unreal!" The boys went to check out their enormous cousins.

"Ally, don't be a scare baby." Dani raced over to drag her sister over with the rest of them.

 _:Ally, don't be scared. Climb onto my back. It's like snuggling into a ginormous plushy. We're used to it and don't mind a bit.:_ Nessie nuzzled Ally's face.

 _:Yep, the younger cousins and her siblings used to crawl all over us…:_ Lori gave sloppy kisses to their curious and fascinated cousins.

"Oi! Cut it out!" The boys squealed in protest when Lori continued on with the kisses. They couldn't escape between her ginormous front paws.

"It tickles!" The girls were getting similar treatment from Ness.

"Oh, my stars…" Lily gasped as she took in the scene in front of her.

Mel was already sitting on the bottom landing sketching furiously on an oversized canvas.

"Plushies!" Gavin and Galen raced over to crawl all over them.

Lexi had her digital recorder out to preserve it for the others.

"I still can't wrap my head around it. How? We share the same gene pool and yet look at us? We're minuscule…hell, we rank up with the defective vamps with the fangs and allergy to the sun…Is it payback for being so tight assed about magic and muggles?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Son, it goes back to the times of dragons and the like…While that is unmistakably an awesome site, it's also a handicap. They can't blend in with the muggles in any of their forms…" James shot him is theory. "That and in ancient times of Camelot if you appeared like those two you'd have been slain as a demon or those like Kane would have been slain for being dragons…"

"That is part of the reasoning…I'm not as overzealous as my younger siblings about size…If you wish to know where the whole size matters male vs male rubbish derived from…that would be Oberon and Caine…or was…It's like their entirely different now…hardly even recognizable…They were actually playing rock, paper, scissors, to see who was going to go to I believe the Double C and deal with their grandsons…or the Avlonian version of that ancient game…Only a muggle would be upset that their oversized ball of wool was unraveled…World's biggest ball of string?! That Cronos that this isn't something the norm here…it's insanity…" Merlin appeared beside them on the landing. "Though, as for the lassies…it wouldn't take anytime for either of them to learn how to minimize their forms if the situation called for it…Bram can and often has had to do so…though, I imagine that avian weres find it easier to minimize their forms…"

"Kane, well, our Kane can change into an eight foot dragon…we get normal sized forms…yeah, dad, we were beyond gipped…" Harry sulked.

Hermione was looking through the photo gallery on Ness's Jazz-tech tablet and she had a folder just with snaps of the weres in her family. "Those two are quite small and still juveniles…" She held it up for the three of them to see. "That is her father and he makes the lion from the fairytales look small and her Mom is just a bit bigger than them. Then if you look at this folder titled 'My Paris'. You'll see a true Alpha Prime. Jacob seems to prefer a wolf over all of his forms, whereas, her father seems to more than live up to Bella's nickname for him. I call you Lion…but he truly is they Lion King…Then we open this one called Logan or this one titled the Pack…hmmm…Wolfe, has a valid argument on all of us being robbed of our birthright…though, Grandfather does also have a valid argument as to the reason why."

 _:I think this was a screw you big brother ours our better than yours situation and have fun stuck in that glorified piece of jewelry…That is just not RIGHT! It's not and I don't care if I am sounding like a toddler! I feel defective! It's no wonder that Lycan is such a jackass! Look at that and then look at a moon crier there is no comparison at all!:_ Harry was nearly pulling his hair out in frustration.

 _:Lycan is the vilest demon ever created and you should thank your lucky stars, grandson that he was stripped of that ability, or this world would be a darker, colder, vile, evil existence. We were fortunate that he was focused on Europe and exacting his revenge on his brother or the war that you fought would have been far worse. Lycan loathed my sister-in-law and Voldemort was her spawn. Why, he has chosen to enlist her other decedents as his minions boggles the mind. Although, Mordred's spawn are for the most part fools and easily led by the nose. Mindless drones make for willing soldiers. Harry, not all Weres are gifted with that size, most like you resemble normal everyday creatures. Though, for the most part most don't have to do battle with vampires and other dark dwellers as is the mantel of Nessie and her Clan. Weres are the champions of the light and recently so are the newly cured coven of forever ones.: Merlin_ cuffed Harry upside the head.

 _:Oi! If anyone deserves a cuff to the head then it would be them! They played Nancy Drew and went spying on the big bad that makes Riddle look like a declawed kitten! And why did they think that they could? Because unlike us who are semi-mortal they get to be immortal and think that they are Wonder women! When in truth immortality or no! The two of them can get severely hurt by other shining ones! Healing factor be damned! I know that I said that I was fine with it, but it's not like they could have shifted to protect themselves and their guardian should have dragged them out of that café kicking and screaming! Then he should have informed their parents! As it is they think that no one will ever be the wiser!:_ Harry rounded on his grandfather.

 _:Grandson, you of all people know that secrets always will be brought forward in the end…Although, those two have resigned themselves to fetching the favor of their betrothed rather than impart on another risky venture. Let them have their reprieve for they will need it when finally the truth comes to light and their freedom is but a memory. Edward's temper is legendary and Bella's isn't far behind. Their disapproval is like a million lashes for Renesmee and losing any and all trust with them will send her world spiraling, but that won't come to pass until next Spring…Though, in her defense, they let her fly the nest well before she was ready to fledge her wings, and wanted her happiness above all things. Making them blind to what was needed and that was an intervention of sorts between her and her wolf. Alas, fate is a cruel mistress and mistakes have to be made, lessons learned, in order for one to grow.:_ Merlin relayed some of what Mab had seen to them.

Harry narrowed his eyes, as something flashed in his mind. _:Mione, we'd best book a vacation to the Pacific Northwest next Spring…they weren't joshing when they said that magic and Ness not a good combination…It will save them the call for help when the need finally arises for your healing expertise.:_

 _:We all have lapses of control and that looked to me like well-deserved retaliation towards her peers…You and I know and have had lapses when dealing with ones such as those in your vision…besides it also looked to me like it was a combined jinx…Lori will have lent a hand as well…A holiday next Spring sounds like a smashing idea..:_ Hermione put her arms around him and kissed him.

Donavan pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep calming breaths. "Thanks for the heads up cousin. Forewarned is Forearmed. Now, shall we wrestle the little ones away from my nieces and then tuck in. We'll have the family painting party sometime before we leave for home. If you think that these two are a handful. Wait until you meet the rest of the clan. I assure you not a dull moment will be had." He centered himself once more and cleared his mind of what was to be.

"Kids! Dinner and no arguments or it's straight to bedtime after!" James decided not to comment and made a mental note to block off May of Next year, as Harry was rarely wrong with his visions.

"But!" The kids whined in protest.

"Now!" Lily echoed her husband's request. "The girls are not living plushies and need to change back."

The kids did as they were told under grumbles of protest and scrambled off their older cousins.

"Splendid." Merlin focused on the sectional and a privacy bubble surrounded Ness and Lori. "Feel free to change back into something dinner worthy and then let's all tuck in."

"Thanks! We were wondering how that was gonna work. And just to clarify something Harry, we envy the fact that you don't shred your clothing when you shift and that is something that all of us would love to be able to do. It's one of many cons to being a Were." Nessie called out as she and Lori got changed.

"No one said that my brother was perfect. Though he was going for intimidation and survival when he created the first weres. I highly doubt that the destruction of ones garments ever came to mind." Merlin easily had the common room readied for dinner and they all took their seats.

"Um, we're ready and starving!" Lori whined, shifting on an empty stomach wasn't her favorite thing to do. Though it had been fun watching the kids react and interact with them.

"Lori! Manners!" Ness hissed. "Uncle Merlin, we've changed and you may disperse your lovely opaque dressing room now." She called out in a softly.

Dani was standing beside the opaque bubble motioned with her hand and it vanished that done she went to take her seat at the family dining table. "No worries, it's easily rectified. No one is gonna starve."

"Our metabolisms burn off a lot when we shift and we've done it a lot since lunch. I meant no disrespect it's a were thing…Nessie hardly ate her Lunch too and voicing it or not is just as hungry as I am." Lori shrugged, and went to go take a seat next to Donnie.

"I'm famished, but seeing as dinner is only moments away, voicing that isn't necessary." Nessie sat down by Dani and in the blink of an eye the table was laden with enough food to feed a small army.

"Girls, enough." Donnie growled softly.

"Geez, Donavan! We're growing teenagers who have shifted a lot today and because of that we get grouchy. Ness more so than me and we never mean anything by it…" Lori rolled her eyes.

"You're the oldest kids at this table and as such need to set a good example for them, now enjoy dinner because when we get to the manor…" He narrowed his eyes daring her to continue.

"Yes, yes…I know that I scared the living daylights out of you over something that happened over a month ago and is never happening again. So I will placate you by enduring one of your psych sessions where you try and figure out if I do or do not have any self-preservation instincts or not. I promise you that I am in no way as impulsive as momma was and the only reason that I did go investigate is because of my annoying shadow…I am not trying to ask for trouble nor did I get an adrenaline rush from the brush with the worst nightmare imaginable. I don't sleep. I am forever on my guard wherever we go and have horrific images forever embedded in my mind as I can never forget anything!" Ness had lost her appetite, threw down her napkin, pushed her chair back, and before anyone could say anything she had flashed upstairs to the Pendragon wing and the nearest empty canvas.

"Oh, way to go, Donavan! She needs to eat you moron! She's left half her lunch on her plate and now you've got her off dinner! Do you have a death wish or are you just wanting to go toe to toe with Edward and Bella tomorrow? She's learned her lesson! I mean, enough with the lectures! Do you want her to rebel, because keep it up and Dark Ness will take hold and it will take me months to get Ness back again! We're teenagers and are gonna mess up that's life and when we do we learn from our mistakes, that's a given! Move on already! He's leashed! We're safe and Ness needs to find her Zen again! That's why we're doing this to get Ness back to herself and you're mucking it all up! Go back to your Baby-Moon, Frost! You're not needed nor are you wanted here! We are with chaperones who happen to be more than capable of keeping us in check! You jumped the gun and had to take your wounded ego out on us! We are not little kids! Ness has never been a little kid in her entire life! Hell, I was an orphan for the better part of mine and lived at Haven home for lost shining ones with no parents! We're both misfits from the Island of forgotten toys and no matter how much we try will never be normal kids! It's not in us so don't ask! We are Shining Ones in training and it is our duty! Our sworn oath! Heck, our birthright to help when needed or to investigate something hinky! Especially, when it involves a stalker that all of you thought as HARMLESS! He was not harmless! He works for Lycan and all of you guardians dropped the ball and want to take it out on us! If Uncle Bram had a problem with what we did then we would have had a first class train ticket to SWITZERLAND! Did we?! No we did not! Hence the reality that we were never in MORTAL PERIL! Ness protected us the entire time! We love you to pieces big brother and we are sorry that we hurt your feelings, but for the love of all that's Holy! Move on! Get over it! And go back to your Baby Moon! Charles and Mac are our guardians for this trip and so are the adults sitting at this table! Tomorrow, the real parents arrive and you'll be off the hook anyway! So please go! You are not helping her or me for that matter, Doctor!" Rant finished she took her plate and glass and headed up to talk down her best friend again.

"Forks. That's where we're going. The couch in your study is where you will be sleeping for the foreseeable future, while I spend quality time with my other Daddy on Avalon Ranch! I told you they were fine, but no! You never listen to me do you! I even told you that something was terribly off with Ness, but you blew that off as her having a spat with Jake! It was over a month and she hasn't been sleeping at all and yet you ignored it! It took Lycan to throw down the gauntlet to get you to open your eyes and then because you couldn't stand being wrong you took it out on who you thought were those in the wrong! You messed up! We both did! We've been in our own world with the baby news and it got by us! It happens! You are not perfect! They are not perfect! No one is perfect! Now! You are going to do you're hocus pocus crap and we are leaving now! And I don't wanna hear another word or thought about this! If the truth comes to light and it will then we will deal with it, but until then this subject is closed!" Twy threw down her napkin, all but tossed her chair backwards sending it crashing across the common room. Got to her feet and let the fur fly at her husband.

Donavan wisely got up and muttered, "Yes, dear…" Before gathering her ridged form into his arms and as she had ordered in a flash of ice blue fire they were gone.

"And I thought that this side of the pond had problems…By Cronos do I not envy my brothers! And Renesmee is supposed to main jewel in their crown. Oh, how, blind even immortals can be…though, any spawn of Mordred can and often does have that effect on those around them…They can't take no for an answer…and always covet what is never and will never be theirs to pursue." Merlin made a motion with his hand as he glanced at the ceiling. "The girls can eat in peace while we finish our meal."

"Daddy, does that mean that we're having a paint party after all? I mean, the only reason why they had to go just left…" Dani asked between bites of her dinner.

"Painting is excellent therapy. Let her be for the evening and we'll decide the rest when she's had her time venting on canvas." Mel offered a solution.

"I agree. We've plenty of room upstairs and can easily travel to Heathrow in the morning. She needs time to settle herself and we are going to allow her that…" Hermione was satisfied with Mel's solution.

"I've said it once and I will say it a thousand times. I am in no hurry to grow up at all! Being a teenager sounds like Dante's inferno and I am not looking forward to experiencing it anytime soon. I'm finished… " Dani having finished her dinner in record time was eager to go check on Ness.

"Very well, but do not bother her. Pick a canvas and start your project for next week." Hermione ordered softly.

"Thanks, Mum!" "Dani raced up the stairs.

"She feels like she's betrayed her parents and is stuck with the secret and that's what's eating her up inside. Guilt. It does that to you. I should know." Harry took out his phone selected Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

"Problems? Donavan just appeared as we were leaving, so I take it my daughter and little sister of sorts had a falling out and Twy was in their corner?" Edward's amused growl echoed around them.

"Something along those lines, but yes. She's upstairs, well, both of them are taking out their frustrations on canvas." Harry answered, floored at just how in the know and not in the know he was about his kid.

"She does that sometimes if there isn't a piano or a camera in her hands. It's her outlet when the walls start closing in. Though, I think our impending arrival has her on edge, because her days of freedom are all but at an end. Her campaign to win back Jake lies heavily on her mind too. Lori's on the outs with Brady…Why boggles the mind. The boy worships her, but then they did choose Paris and it wasn't something she talked over with him either. They just scrapped going to Forks High for the Sorbonne and were on the jet as soon as I could arrange it. Jake was devastated for being held accountable for something that he didn't do. That and Ness basically thinks that he's cheating, which is impossible if you are double imprinted to your soulmate…So school became his only focus. The boy has zero downtime…Yes, believe it or not the life of the Cullens is never dull…" Edward gave him a little bit of reassurance.

"Donavan, wasn't pleased that they fooled him…"

"Ah, so that's why Twy has banished him to his den for the foreseeable future? He wouldn't let it go. Not surprising he never does, it's not in his nature. Which is odd when you think of his chosen profession…We're on the way to Boeing Field as we speak. I trust them with you and I'll call Ness as soon as we're wheels down. Word of advice. Let her be. If that means painting till all hours then let her. She'll be fine…Just set out a food and juice of whatever fashion beside her and she will eat as she paints. She's like a writer on deadline when she gets in these moods and they have to run their course. The end result is that you will be gifted with masterpieces, as my Ness never settles for anything less."

"The girls treated their younger cousins to cuddle time before dinner down in the main common room. It wasn't until dinner that things got dicey…"

"Yes, our Were forms make the ultimate plushies…and that was nice of them to indulge their younger cousins curiosities."

"They adore their Tigress and wolf forms and had to be dragged off them to eat dinner."

"Tigress? She's more than in a mood. That's her pensive form. She rarely if ever choses it…"

"She's chosen a golden eagle, wolf today…so perhaps tigress was next on her list…"

"Avian? Ness? That's my big brother's favorite form? I'll have to tell him. He's always sulking that she prefers furred forms rather than that of the feathered kind. I image that your Hippogriffs weren't amused if she shifted in their territory?"

"Quite the opposite…"

"You can tell me about it when the girls go off shopping and we're left to our own devices…"

"Good plan…I look forward to it…"

"As do I…I appreciate the call and we'll see you sometime tomorrow…Have a pleasant evening and night."

"Safe flight…." He ended the call.

"That settles it then we're having a family paint night at the castle." Hermione smiled.

0o0o0

Next

Chapter Eleven

Uh…Ness?!


	11. Chapter 11-Um…Ness!

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 11- Um…Ness?!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: There are never too many surprises…enjoy.

:: = mental communication

() = twin link

* * *

Lori blinked then blinked again thinking that she was seeing things and that there were not actual dragons outside on the massive balcony curiously staring in at them. Dani has stopped painting to get some air out on the balcony and it seemed like say hi too. "Um….Ness…" She hissed as not to make any sudden moves.

Ness was in the zone and her hiss was unanswered.

"Renesmee…" Lori hissed a little louder. The Dragons had moved closer.

Still nothing.

"Renesmee Carlie…" Their hot breath was steaming up the windows.

Ness was on her third painting and not about to answer anyone.

 _:Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen!:_ Lori resorted to mental communication, as the dragons heads were all peering into the common room.

 _:Whatever is the matter with you Lorelei Aurora Xavier Swan!?:_ Nessie turned sharply to glower at her.

 _:Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we have visitors out on the balcony that can breathe fire! I just thought that might be something that you'd want to know! I mean dragons aren't something we see everyday and four of them staring out at me is unnerving! That and Dani is outside with them! But, please, Renesmee continue being in the zone!:_ She sneered back, eyes flashing with temper.

Ness immediately grabbed a blank canvas, easel, and water colors and raced outside. _:This I have got to put on canvas! They're glorious!:_

 _:Renesmee! They are dragons not puppies!:_ Lori reluctantly gave chase.

 _:I know! I touched Harry remember! That has to be Empress, Brim, Cerci, and Pendragon! They are members of their family. In fact there happens to be a colony of dragons in the Black forest and Hagrid's little brother Grawp watches over them and Charlie is still their caretaker. JK got nothing completely right at all in her books. But Harry and Hermione wrote their own memories and I can't wait to read them. Empress is the dragon for the first task in GOF. Dani has grown up around all manner of creatures mystical and the like.:_ Nessie set up her easel in front of a marble bench and Lori was standing in the doorway. "Um, I'm gonna paint you is that satisfactory or against dragon beliefs?" She found herself snout to face with Empress.

"Aunt Mel, paints them loads of times. Aunt Rory, Aunt Lexi, and Aunt Dromi do too. They won't mind a bit. She and Brim are just curious as they can smell the shinning one on you. Neither has met one in ages that is of the cold one variety that wasn't a threat. Oh, and she was really amused by Lori's attempts to get your attention. They can hear you when you use mental conversation…" Dani was sitting on Brimstone.

 _:Hello, Princesses…:_ Priss and Brim's greeting echoed in their heads.

 _:Hi! You're both pretty! I'm Pendragon!:_ Pen flew over to perch on the balcony across from them. Curious to see what Ness was painting.

 _:Hi. I'm Circe! Dani likes you…Are you princesses too?:_ Circe, also curious was perched on the balcony above, peering down at Lori.

 _:I'm Renesmee Carlie and she's Lorelei Aurora. We're cousins visiting from the Pacific Northwest. May I say that you have a beautiful family and you must be very proud. Yes, we're Princesses of Avalon as we share grandparents that being Queen Fiona and King Caine for Lori while King Ian, Queen Kira, King Oberon, and Queen Titania are also grandparents to me. Princess Aurora was Lori's Mother…Thank you, Pen, I think you are very handsome too.:_ Ness was once again in the zone, but her attention was also on their surprise guests.

 _:Hello, you have a lovely family. Not to be rude or anything, but this is all new to us and seeing a dragon…:_ Lori warily stepped outside.

 _:I would imagine so. Your part of the world leans towards modern times unlike here, so your actions are entirely understandable.:_ Priss put her head down so that she could touch her. _:Please, we mean you no harm. You may touch us.:_

 _:We were curious, as Harry had not stopped for a visit and came to investigate. Our young ones missed seeing the little ones as well. This structure was designed with us in mind. Fear not that it might fell. We visit quite frequently, as Charlie and family reside in this wing.:_ Bram also tried to set them at ease.

"Lori. Climb on we'll go for a ride while Ness paints. It's safe. The harness has a no fall charm cast on it. They all do." Dani called from her perch on Brim.

"You speed down mountains on a snowboard at ludicrous speeds doing tricks. Flying on a dragon is cake." Ness paused her painting to shoot Lori a look.

"Um…sure…if he doesn't mind…" Lori wasn't about to not answer the challenge that Ness was shooting her with her eyes. She'd never live it down. "But only if Ness pauses her masterpiece and takes one too."

"Cullen's never say no to a challenge or epic adventure." Ness set down her pallet on the bench. "I'd love to go for a ride."

 _:Lori can join Dani. You may climb up on my back and ride me.:_ Empress was about to move so that she could climb onto her but it wasn't necessary. Nessie nimbly hopped from her wing and into the harness that magically belted her in.

Lori was a bit more careful as she used Brims outstretched wing to carefully join Dani and also found herself belted in. "Here goes nothing!" She squealed as Brim effortlessly jumped off the balcony and took flight.

"I wish I had my camera!" Nessie shouted with delight as Empress followed after her mate.

Harry appeared on the balcony digital recorder in hand. "No worries. I'm rarely without mine.

Ally and Mia raced over to Cerci and climbed on while Rafe and Jamie got on Pen. In seconds they were off after the others.

"I was wondering if they were going to fly up for a visit." Hermione smiled

"Well, I did skip my usual visit, so it was a given." Harry shrugged.

"Those two aren't afraid of anything…" James was following them with his omnioculars.

"We're next!" The other kids raced outside.

* * *

It took about an hour but everyone was back inside. The three year olds were happily getting messy painting on a sheet that they had spread across the floor. While the older kids were painting on canvases, while the triplets watched the masters at work.

Nessie was back in the zone. Lori was trying to keep pace and finding it nearly impossible. She'd completed a dozen works of art and she wasn't even slowing down. All of them at least so far were depicting Wizarding scenes gleaned from when Ness had touched Harry. It was clear that she was thanking them with her art.

Lori was painting First Beach at sunset and her other was of the pack keeping watch on the cliffs.

"And they aren't even using magical means…" Ally was awestruck.

"Lori could, but Ness can't…besides it's not like they need magic…" Dani rolled her eyes.

"Why can't Ness use magic? She's of Avalon isn't she?" Mia frowned.

"Yes, if she is a princess of Avalon then magic is her birthright. Is she a squib?" Ally wrinkled her nose.

"No, Allysia she isn't a squib." Dani snorted again rolling her eyes.

"Well, then why can't she do magic?" Ally wanted an answer.

"She can't. Okay. Just leave it at that…" Dani hissed.

 **(You obviously know the answer, so spill why?)** Mia was beyond curious.

 **(Bad things happen and that is all that you need to know…)**

 **(Bad things?! Like dark magic? That kind of bad things?)** Ally and Mia gasped, eyes wide.

 **(No! She's a Guardian of the Light! Things go crazy…)** Dani glowered at them.

 **(Crazy how?)**

 **(Forest fires… Freak Storms...stuff like that…")**

 **(Elemental Magic is not practical magic…)** Ally frowned.

 **(Look. She vowed off magic that's why she can't cast it. And again that is all that you need to know! Drop it!)** Dani ordered, jumped to her feet and stalked over to her canvas.

 **(It must have been major to vow off magic!)** Her sisters gave chase.

 **(The storm lasted over a week and was typhoon force. I looked it up on Google. The forest fire was snuffed out by the storm, but the fire was behaving strangely. Think Disney's Fantasia with the mops.)** Dani focused on the canvas and not her sisters on either side of her.

 **(A sentient fire? As in it being alive?)** Mia gaped at her.

 **(It isn't possible)** Ally frowned.

 **(Obviously it is and just to clarify something. Elfin magic isn't Wizarding magic. That and no one here would even dare try or get grounded for life! Ness was taking a lesson from Donavan and Miranda Frost and it went dicey.)** Dani was becoming annoyed.

"I am a magical jinx. Yes, I have power running through my veins, but I am not my baby sister by any means. My focus isn't there. My emotions aren't centered and it all goes to pot! I created little fire creatures and the storm don't get me started on that! It was a typhoon and it sat on the coast for over a week! My Uncle Ben had to take a month long vacation after finally getting it in hand! It took Mir and Donnie together to counter my little fire minions and that was my first lesson! So no I am not a practical magic user! That is my baby sister Aurora and Lori they both take to it like a dolphin takes to water! And I am more than fine with it! Art like this painting is just as enjoyable by using your hand to use brushes to paint. You don't need a wand for that. Pen on music sheets create notes with which to play, again no wand. Fingers on a keyboard. Eyes behind a camera lens. None of that requires magic. I use my mind and that is more than enough for me." Ness was getting annoyed with their little battle of words and put a stop to it.

"But…." Mia and Ally cried in surprise that she heard them even with the twin link.

"She's as strong as Daddy. Our little link is nothing and we weren't exactly not broadcasting." Dani hissed.

"No. The three of you were not. And it is rude discussing someone like that and I expect for the three of you to say you are sorry." Harry looked up from where he was helping his sons paint.

"Daddy! They never take no for an answer! I told them to drop it!" Dani growled in her defense.

"Dani! If that were the case then you should have ignored them and gone back to your painting." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, right!" Dani snorted. "Those two wouldn't stop until they got their answers! Ness knows that I didn't mean anything by it…they were driving me potty!"

"It's not fair! We're in school all day and you get to have adventure after adventure! She's our cousin too, they both are and we were curious!" Ally hissed back.

"I'm sorry. No offense was meant. We were just curious as Dani hasn't stopped chattering about you for days." Mia said softly.

"It's fine. We're used to it. The Muggle Media is worse. And curiosity is normal." Lori shrugged.

"Arguing about this is pointless. I don't use magic. Dani thought something was the matter and came to my rescue it wasn't a planned adventure. Your Uncle and Grandfather were far from pleased. Though, I did set him and your grandfather straight on a few things. Let me show you something and it's a kind of magic." Ness put down her brush and turned to give them her full attention and reached out her hands to them. "Ally, Mia. Please take my hands."

"But! I haven't even…"

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia!" Harry growled.

"It's not fair!"

"One more word and bed! As it is go sit on the stair until I say you can get up!" Hermione warned.

"She's their cousin too, now march!" Harry pointed to the stairs.

"Fine!" She stalked off to time out.

"Why's she so upset?" Mia and Ally frowned.

"Yeah, why did Dani throw a snit and end up in time out?" Nate and Matt frowned.

"It must be something good." Cindy and Tabby chimed.

"She's in time out, it has to be epic." MJ grinned.

"That's not like Dani at all…" Izzy was perplexed.

"Because, she hasn't gotten to experience this yet…" Lori grinned. "Ness they should sit first…"

"Yes, you're right it does come as somewhat of a shock at first." She walked over to the sectional and sat down. "Please, sit on either side of me…"

"Shock?" The boys were intrigued.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Ally sat down beside her.

"No, it's painless." Ness grinned.

"It must be fascinating if Dani's so miffed." Mia was curious and sat down too.

"It was my way of communicating when I was little…" She took both their hands in her own. "Now let's see what to show you...I know…"

She chose the pack at play at Avalon ranch, first beach, and more.

"Wow! It's like getting to watch a home movie, only you can feel everything!" The girls gasped in delight. "Wolves! And they're playing! Now it's the ocean with cliffs and giant waves and a beach! It's a fairytale castle house…Is there no one in your family that isn't good looking? You have dogs too and a lynx…Wow he's dreamy who's that…"

"Yes, those are my big brothers. That's First Beach on the Quileute reservation. That Snow white Castle is my home. Uncle Em doesn't do anything not over the top and Momma and Daddy look the part. It's the shining one gene, so no not really, but it's just a face. Looks mean nothing it's what's inside that matters. Two Wolfhounds Lady and Rad live with my family, their kids live with my Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents. Yes, Missy she's a hybrid and my baby. That's Jake and I miss him more than words can say…" Ness sighed, releasing their hands from her own.

"That was unlike anything I have ever seen and very magical…It's fascinating that you have dogs and that they share the same names as our own dogs." Ally and Mia grinned, giving her a hug.

"So Dumbledore has told me, but to me it's just a special little quirk of mine…I rarely use it these days…in fact I've used it more this week than I have in years." Ness got up and walked over and sat next to Dani and took her hand in her own. "You've had me all afternoon it was only fair to your sisters, besides after a while I feel like an act in a traveling carnival…what do you wish to see?"

"What's your favorite thing to do at home?" Dani asked softly.

"Oh! That's easy! I love to run through the forest and climb the trees! The view is amazing from the tops of the ancient giants!" Nessie smiled and thought of home.

Dani's eyes popped wide and she gasped. "It's like putting a movie on the fastest speed and hitting play! You're as fast as a Cheetah when you run and yet so much detail too! And the view is amazing!"

"It's unbelievable. We love to climb, but big brother Jacob. Nessie's Paris. Not so much, especially trees of that size." Lori grinned knowingly at Ness.

"Oh! That was so not funny and yet to everyone it was! I was like six or seven and had climbed up to my lookout right before one of Uncle Ben's storms and Jake went up to get me, even though he was terrified. I lost my footing and fell, but he caught me. Daddy wasn't pleased at all. He actually aged or so he claimed. Jake was all but glued to the tree in terror and he took me down first. That's when the Grandpa's came out of hiding or made themselves known to everyone…Momma was sooo mad that night at Grams for lying to her about Grandpa…The boys have never let Jake live it down either…It's a favorite home video…how they managed it still defies the mind…." Ness shook her head as her mind turned to that night…when she'd been so confused.

"And the tree was glowing? Your lookout was an enchanted tree? I didn't know that there were enchanted trees in the Pacific Northwest?" Dani was trying to be nice and share what she was seeing to everyone in the room and was getting a boost from Ness.

"So that's Uncle Oberon's prison and the darker Uncle Caine…" Harry mused.

"He certainly knows how to make an entrance doesn't he…Nessie, how are you showing us this when you were tucked in?" Hermione arched a brow at her.

"The gift has a few more quirks to it than just show and tell sensor-vison…Nessie was around Aro just enough to glean a copy his gift. That being he could see your entire history just by touching you and with Ness's memory it combines with her show and tell…She can combine those memories and show you all sides. Bella's her momma. Edward is her Daddy. Jake is, well, hers….and so on and so on…" Lori answered for her.

"It's fortunate that she has full control of her gift, and a miracle that she doesn't suffer from Haphephobia…" Hermione couldn't fathom the amount of mental control that Nessie wielded just to keep that in check.

"My mind doesn't work the way a muggle's does. It's complicated. Daddy calls it the Vampiric thought process. We can process things as quickly as the most complex super computers. All of our senses are acute. For example, I can see with microscopic accuracy and hear things miles away. When I run it's as if everything around me is in slow motion…Daddy's faster. Momma teases him and compares him to the Flash. Our skin is like the strongest opaque gem stone. We can hold our breath for hours if we have to…our teeth while being razor sharp are stronger than steel…before they were cured my parents and family's skin sparkled like millions of diamonds in the sun. It's why they couldn't go out on sunny days. Food tasted to them like dirt, but they could pretend to eat it. None of the wives tales are true. Sun didn't poison them or make them burst into flames. You couldn't stake them, it would shatter on impact. They couldn't sleep, as they were all frozen at the point of time of their creation. It was possible to hunt animals and not humans to survive. My family likened their special diet to that of a vegetarian. If you had gifts or latent talents as a human then they manifested or strengthened after the burning. The venom burns you like a million flames racing through your veins and it can last for days. Most newborns when they wake up are manic and as strong as Superman…It can last for years as time is nothing for a vampire. Momma skipped that completely, as did my Gran Renee and Grandpa Phil…It completely perplexed my Uncle Jasper and nearly drove him round the bend, as he was a newborn expert. Daddy was preening about momma and me. Proud doesn't even describe how he was feeling…He'd gone from hell and back again to save us both and we were both extraordinary surprises…My growth spurts frightened them beyond measure, but in the end it worked out wonderfully and united us all…" Nessie mused thoughtfully, all the while carefully choosing what she was sharing with her lecture. Her birth wasn't something that she needed any of them to see. It had been the stuff of nightmares and there were children there after all.

"Ness, we thank you for the fascinating lesson, but I think that you've shown more than enough and Dani is going to let you go so that you can go back to finding your balance again." Hermione was watching Ness the entire time and she could see that this wasn't entirely a pleasant experience for her, so she decided to end the show.

Dani had crawled into her lap and was giving her a hug. _:I can't wait to meet them all. They love you sooo much, not every Dad would do anything to save both, most would choose one or the other. And Jake cares for you just as much if not more so as your Dad. No one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. There are reasons for actions and choices and most are for the better. You were so much younger than he was and I think he was just trying to let you grow up. You kinda took that the wrong way and rebelled…Um…if he's your Paris then who's the other…I can't believe that I am even thinking this Hunk…because he could give Uncle Jack a run for his money...though he seems to be taken with your sister…:_

 _:I have the best parents in the universe. You haven't met my dad. He doesn't know the meaning of the word defeat, it's not in his vocabulary. Jake's my soulmate. I'm well aware of what you are trying to say, however it wasn't his choice to make. I have never been a kid and you don't know the entire story. And I am not going to share it either. That is Collin. My best mate and he's my baby sister's. We came up with a mutual solution to the all seeing eye of the media and fandom. He's like a pseudo boyfriend. It helps when surrounded by friends who are all paired off…I call it a family tradition. Jake is Momma's best mate and once was a rival for Daddy. Now he's like a son to him…Jake also attracts females to him like bees to honey, because he carries what's called the Alpha gene and he's devastatingly good looking with a physique to match. Not that he thinks that of himself. He doesn't. Only my Uncle Em has the vanity quirk when it comes to looks. He's a walking Hercules. Daddy's Adonis. Grandpa Carlisle is Zeus. Uncle Jasper is Apollo…and so on…:_ Nessie gave her one last hug in return before setting her on her feet as if she were as light as a feather, and then went back to her painting.

Mel, Lexi, James, and Lily rounded up their kids and headed them to their wings.

"Bath and Bed boys." Harry scooped them both up so that he was carrying one under each arm and headed up the stairs.

"One hour girls and then it's bath and bed for you too." Hermione told their girls, before following Harry up the stairs to go see to Annie. She was awake and fussing in her nursery.

"Two…please…" They pleaded.

"We'll keep an eye on them." Lori and Ness smiled.

"Two hours but that's all and then bath and bed. We have a lot to do in the morning and you need a good nights sleep." Hermione gave in and let them have an extra hour.

"You're the best, Mum!" They were all smiles.

"Grab a brush girls. We're gonna make a masterpiece." Nessie called them over to a long blank canvas where she had sketched out the home that she had seen in both Dani and Harry's minds.

"That's Sanctuary."

"That's right and you're going to help me paint it for your parents. Choose a favorite part and create. Lori and I will do the rest. It's as simple as that." Ness smiled.

"We love to draw and paint…" The triplets grinned.

"Well then this is gonna be quite the present when it's finished." Lori and Ness grinned back.

* * *

Little over two hours later…

"Girls. Times up." Harry and Hermione were reading on the couch.

"But…"

"No. We gave you a half hour more than you asked for, its bedtime." Harry pointed to the stairs.

"It's either that or you'll miss meeting Ness's family tomorrow." Hermione warned.

"Fine…" The triplets grumbled and set down their brushes.

"You've done a brilliant job." Nessie smiled at their completed works.

"Yeah, your parts are amazingly good…" Lori was also beyond impressed.

"Harry…" Hermione gasped as she stood in front of the panorama of their home.

"It's brilliant…" Harry was speechless.

"It was a team effort and mine and Lori's way of saying thank you for…well making us part of your family…"

"Oh, girls…" Hermione was beyond touched by their gift.

"Thank you…for this…but no thanks were necessary. You're family and we take care of our own…" Harry was as choked up as his wife.

"Lori and I aren't nearly ready for bed, so would it be…"

"Create to your hearts content…nearly nine year-olds and sixteen year-olds have entirely different bedtimes. If you get tried and want to turn in the guest suites are right through those doors and or the sectional is good to crash on too…"

"Night, girls. Dream wondrous adventures." Nessie gave each of them a hug.

"Yep, only sweet dreams…" Lori was next to hug them goodnight.

"Night…" The three of them reluctantly were herded up the stairs to their rooms.

"Night, Girls. See you in the morning." Harry and Hermione called back to Ness and Lori.

"Night!"

* * *

The next morning found Lori and Ness crashed out on the sectional and a room filled with finished masterpieces. The sun was shining through the windows and neither one of them moved when Dani and her sisters came down the stairs.

"Wow! Look at them all!" Ally eyed the paintings in awe.

"I know and they did them all in a matter of hours…" Dani echoed with pride.

"Shh…they're sleeping on the sectional…" Mia spotted two sleeping forms face down on the couches.

"Not surprising, seeing as we've got a gallery of paintings in the common room." Dani whispered.

Nessie's phone was ringing with a ringtone from Swan Lake and still neither one of them was moving.

Dani tiptoed over to the couch and carefully fished the phone out of Ness's robe pocket. She looked down to see whom was calling and it was a picture of her baby sister. "It's her sister…should I answer it?" She bit down on her lip, when Nessie and Lori actually growled in their sleep and they both buried their faces is the throw pillows.

The phone stopped ringing.

"It's gotta be really early there…" Mia frowned.

"It depends on the region she's calling from it could be anywhere from five to eight hours, so yes that is really early." Ally agreed.

"That's like four in the morning at least…" Dani stared down at the phone when it chimed a text message.

 **Nessie, I know that you're awake and avoiding me! You're up at the crack of dawn! Why are Momma and Daddy jetting off to London days ahead of schedule? Did something happen? I can't call them, because they're in transit to London with half the family in toe. I'm bored out of my mind! I'm just not into the tourist traps that our grandparents think are adorable. The boys got so bored that they tried to unravel the World's Largest Ball of twine! Now, they're both doing time at the Double C with Uncle Talon. Answer your phone! You promised me that would! :( *RCullen**

"She sounds rather spoiled doesn't she?" Ally was looking over Dani's shoulder at the phone.

"She sounds like she's on the holiday from hell with her grandparents." Mia countered.

"She must have snuck out of the Inn to call Ness." Dani shot them both a look, as the phone rang again.

The sleeping cousins growled again, causing the triplets to jump.

Dani hastily set the phone to silent, and answered the call. "Hello, Renesmee's phone can I take a message?" she whispered softly.

"Hello? Um…who's this and where's my sister?" Rory's musical voice was laced with concern. "It's nine there and she doesn't know the meaning of oversleeping…"

"This is Danielle Pendragon and Nessie and Lori were up painting all night, so they are passed out on the common room couch. Who's this?"

"Danielle Pendragon?! As in one of the Princesses Pendragon? That Danielle Pendragon?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Guilty and lower your tone. They are sleeping and I'm in the common room." Dani hissed softly.

"So, sorry that finding out that my big sister is staying with the royal family has me a little shocked…" Rory growled.

"Well, it was just as shocking to us finding out about the Shining Ones…" Dani countered.

"Wait…why in grandpa's name would Nessie or Lori even…I mean that's like breaking the by-law of all by-laws…And she's on probation too…how did she even meet all of you?"

"Well, she was hunting and my Grandpa James was patrolling the trial grounds of the Loch…" Dani proceeded to fill Rory in on some things.

"I'm Aurora Elizabeth her little sister, sorry but this is a lot to take in…No wonder Tony was acting so strangely and wasn't focused on reining MJ in?! She's in the Wizarding World!? She gets the Holiday adventure of a lifetime meeting all of you and I get the RV Holiday from hell! Not that I had a choice. I'm nine. I have no rights. And I love my grandparents to pieces. So I indulge them, even if I am missing over a week of class and have to make due with a portable ballet barre…"

"Ballet? So that's why Nessie chose Swan Lake for your ringtone…"

"Yes and for the boys it's Imagine Dragons-Radioactive for good reason. Mom and Dad's is More than my life or it was a few months ago…Are you the reason…sorry, I mean, is Nessie and Lori's meeting you the reason why the family has jetted off to London? Did Ness, um, break her promise and cause an interworld incident? You said that she was painting all night and morning and that's usually a sign that she's reached her limit…"

"My Dad, tried to lecture her and it went dicey. Ness isn't impressed with Hogwarts at all, but then seeing as she's vowed off magic it's more than understandable…" Dani talked her down.

"Hogwarts? You're in Hogwarts…" The sound of Rory dropping her phone echoed in Dani's ear.

"Hello? Rory? You okay?" Dani asked worriedly.

"Oh, good job! Now she's fainted or something!" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Hearing all of this is bound to be a shock and mentioning the castle was too much." Mia bit down on her lip.

"Sorry…that kind of shocked me a bit…" Rory was back.

"No, I'm sorry for shocking you. Now, to answer the other questions. She hasn't done magic. Unless shifting forms counts. They missed their check in by a few hours. I think that Jake was bugging your dad and so was Donavan. Evidently Lori and Ness are too good at Photoshop. Oh, and your Aunt and Uncle and Gran Fi were getting sloshed at the Inn catching up with old friends. That and Ness misses your parents a lot and they clued in on it. At least that's what I think happened. Us kids were banished up to the Family wing before she called him. Donavan was here for a while with Twyla, but that went dicey too when he wouldn't ease up on the lecturing and she banished him home and to his den. So Ness and Lori are with us…"

"Aunt Mac and Uncle Charles and Gran Fi?"

"Yep, they know members of my family. Oh, and all of you are our cousins. That and Merlin made nice with his estranged brothers that being Caine and Oberon, so it's all good."

"Fascinating…and I'll of course have to keep this hush-hush, because this is not something that I wish my brothers to know. Though, they do suspect. Let's not give them anything to go by…drat Grandpa found me out of bed…it's four in the morning here…and I'm nine…" She lowered her tone to a whisper.

"I'll use Nessie's phone to text you my information…"

"No need. I have nosy cousins. I'll get it from Ness when she gets home. It was lovely talking to you and I think your sisters…" "Yes. Ally and Mia are right next to me…"

"Hi!" Ally and Mia called softly.

"Hello…cripes! Grandpa is texting Daddy! I've got to go…Maybe, sometime you can come visit us in Forks?"

"We'll work on our parents." The triplets chimed back. "Great! Now he's glaring at me and motioning to his watch…"

"Go. We'll tell Ness you called and smooth things over with your Dad. We get to meet them this morning I think or afternoon…I don't really know when they left…It was lovely chatting with you. Rory. Bye."

"Bye. We'll talk soon. I just have to be sneaky about it…Cripes now Gran Renee is up…" Rory ended the call.

* * *

"She sounds lovely? Her brothers sound like Slytherin…" Ally wrinkled her nose.

"No more like Marauders or Uncle Fred and George…" Mia countered, as they went over to see what was for breakfast, as the family table was loaded down with food.

"She calls them Caesar and Alexander…and even Caine said that they didn't seem to have darker sides, so definitely Marauders, as in 'They solemnly swear that they are up to no good…Oh, and she's a triplet like us only instead of sisters she got them…" Dani filled them in, all the while fixing herself a plate of food.

"As in they wish to conquer the world?" Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Like Rome?" Mia arched a brow.

"As in they could easily if they wished, but are Guardians of the Light in training, so no just like to get into mischief…" Nessie yawned, blinking sleepy eyes at her cousins. "Was that Rory on the phone? I started dreaming Swan Lake?"

"I'll get up in an hour tops! Please…go away…I will hurt you…" Lori growled, opening one bleary eye to glower at the girls. "What time is it…"

"Going on ten…Mum is feeding Annie and Daddy is wrangling the boys…breakfast is on the table…when did you two crash?" Dani took her plate over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor.

"Dawn…Ness had to paint it…but I was already crashed on the couch…I gave up just before that…" Lori cat stretched, getting the kinks out of her aching muscles. They hadn't done an all-night paint binge in over a year and that was for a show at Julliard.

"Um… didn't Mum and Dad tell you both that the guest quarters are through those double doors there?" Ally settled herself next to Dani.

"Guest quarters?" Lori yawned hugely. "I think he might have mentioned something like that, but then Ness and I can sleep anywhere on anything…it's a shining one quirk…we sort of power sleep…three hours is like six…"

"The sectional was fine and there…so was that Rory? Or is my subconscious telling me to check on her?" Ness did some yoga stretches to wake up.

"That was Rory. She wasn't gonna let up, so I answered it before it could wake you both, as you were growling in your sleep and burying your faces in the pillows…" Dani handed Ness back her cell.

"We had a lovely chat once the shock wore off as to where Dani was speaking to her from…" Ally added.

"She's bored out of her mind on the holiday from hell and you got the adventure of a lifetime…" Mia continued.

"We had to talk her down after I said the word Hogwarts, but after that they were…" Dani was cut off by Ness's phone and Imagine Dragons filled the air.

"Well, I guess that was to be expected..."

"Do not answer that! We will never have a moment's peace!" Lori hissed.

"I have to! It's the triplet curse! They know that Rory called me and then that call upset her and it clued them in!" Ness hissed back. "Half the time the boys are identical twins and Rory is her own person, but then it kicks in like now."

 **Answer the phone Renesmee! We know that Rory called you! And we can't trace where! Jaz tech works everywhere and it's not, so where are you?!* TCullen**

 **We'll call dad!* MJCullen**

"Those little brats hacked Rory's phone!" Lori rolled over and screamed in one of the pillows.

"They hacked Al and he's an AI what did you expect that they wouldn't keep tabs on their sister?!" Ness rolled her eyes, counted to ten backwards, and then pressed her thumb on the screen of her phone. "What?!"

"Hey there, Big Sis! So what's Hogwarts like? Is it as awesome as the books? I want a videography of everything!" MJ's amused alto growled out from the phone.

"Skype now!" Tony was trying out his version of their Dad's answer me or else growl.

"Goodnight, boys." Ness wasn't in the mood to be ordered about by her nine year-old brothers. Let alone blackmailed.

"Wait! We'll tell Dad!"

"Go ahead. He and Momma are already en route here with half the family. They know where Lori and I are…He's still not happy about having to deal with the World's biggest ball of twine debacle…It's three in the morning there. How did you manage to ditch our Uncles at the Double C? You're both on lockdown…"

"We're masters of escape…" MJ growled.

"Yes, it's insulting that you think that Uncle Talon putting our phones in a safe would detour us from getting to them and we're not locked in like inmates! It's the family ranch!" Tony snorted in disgust.

"Ness! Skype them! We're in the family wing it's not against the rules!" Dani was beyond curious now. Safe crackers at nine.

"Who was that?" MJ and Tony demanded.

"None of your concern. Go back to bed."

"Ness, please, or they won't leave you be…" Dani whined.

"Dani, they are grounded and that would be a reward…" Ness rolled her eyes.

"Dani?! Wait! Of course, you're at Hogwarts! Meaning that you're with that side of the family tree, so that must be Danielle Stephanie! Skype now!" Tony demanded.

"SKYPE NO!" Talon's snarl of disapproval could be heard on the phone.

"Crap!" The boys groaned.

"Busted!" Lori giggled.

"Uncle Talon has eyes in the back of his head and the whole ranch has CCTV."

"Girls. I trust that you've both learned from your curious natures?" Talon had commandeered the boys phones.

"With crystal clarity…" Ness rolled her eyes. How was she ever going to keep Paris a secret if the family grapevine was on overdrive? "Lecture not needed."

"I was in Paris a month or so ago for the Order of the Light conference…"

"Our ears are bleeding from the lectures…" Ness grumbled.

"And so they should…enjoy your holiday. I look forward to seeing you both this summer to help with the kids."

"Um…Great can't wait…is it a month or the entire summer?" Nessie ignored Lori who was once again screaming in the pillows.

"You both are mine from June till the end of August…"

"ALL SUMMER?!" Lori all but shredded a pillow in her hands.

"Lorelei Aurora, it's a family tradition that the two of you have missed three summers running. And it should keep the two of you busy while the boys are on their tour. It's not like Lucy and Lace aren't coming with you both and you'll still have plenty of downtime. I feel and Bram feels that it's needed for obvious reasons that we won't go into until you arrive at the ranch."

"Well, thanks for that. Lace and Luce would have killed us." Ness muttered darkly."Is this a mutual decision parental wise or is this all on Donnie and Bram?"

"They're all for it. You need to have some girl time and downtime. Besides, your parents are going to be staying here too. It's going to be a summer of family bonding…"

"The pack too?" Lori whined.

"Yep. Jake has to do an apprenticeship and is taking that on the ranch, so there is that to look forward to…The boys are booked solid for obvious reasons and may or may not stop by between comps. Forks is gonna be minus the bulk of its Shining Ones this summer…Family bonding will abound."

"All summer?!" The boys grumbled. "It was a lousy ball of twine! And we're gonna miss the amusement parks! The beach! Surfing!"

"Boys! Community service is good for the soul and you'll get to see how fortunate you really are and not pull foolish antics just to rally attention! That ball of twine is famous and brings that town revenue! It's not about whether it is still valid or not…it's about bonding with ones family over something trivial and unusual…"

"They're at Hogwarts! That's gotta be breaking a zillion rules! Please let us at least see the view from the common room!" They whined.

"Hogwarts? My, my, the two of you have been curious little lassies haven't' you? Shining Ones usually let them be. But then they are family and I suppose that the two of you couldn't resist before catching the flight back home…Though, Charles, has kept me in the loop about you fancying Prince James for a snack near Highland Manor on the Loch…They promised to keep you both leashed…alas it looks as if they failed…"

"Leashed?!"

"Grounded. Centered. Out of Mischief…"

"An extreme vacation from hell is not what we needed or wanted, besides Tonks was nearly at her tether and shadowing us…Gran Fi wasn't disapproving either. And we ended the feud between Merlin and his baby brothers. We are not my brothers. We prefer civilized chaos." Ness sniffed indignantly.

"Just for that comment. Request granted baby brothers." She set her phone to video chat. "Boys, Uncle Talon. Meet the Pendragon Princesses three. Ally, Mia, and Dani. Girls. The grouchy scruffy gent is our Uncle Talon and Tony and MJ."

"Hello." The triplets waved.

"Hi. She's not doing magic is she?" Tony asked.

"Dad dropped everything days ahead of schedule to go get them…they obviously did something. Oh, sorry, Hi." MJ went from rolling his eyes to giving them a dashing smile.

"Ness was on a painting jag…" Lori grabbed the phone and showed them the evidence.

"Dragons! Oh, you so gotta get me some video of photos of them and the Griffs!" MJ commented on one of the larger canvases.

"Ness panicked Dad! Who cares if there are dragons! Our sis had a major breakdown! Look at the gallery of work!" Tony glowered at his brother.

"I care! Dragons are wicked cool! Ness paints or composes! Big deal! She seems fine now! Dad just misses her and jumped at the excuse! Now about that video…." MJ arched a brow at the triplets adding a wicked grin.

Ally and Mia sighed.

Dani rolled her eyes, "We have rules. NDA rules. You don't seem very trustworthy and that is need to know and not muggle information. You blend in with the muggles and could get hacked."

"Hacked?! Us?! Not in a million lifetimes! We're the hackers! We tweak mainframes! We are never hacked!" The boys narrowed their eyes at her.

"Good to know." Talon cuffed each of their ears.

"It's a matter of cred and she challenged it!" They grumbled.

"Cred? You two are nine and if Daddy hears you or Uncle Jaz then you'll be on lockdown for eternity." Ness wasn't amused. "See, I told you they are little heathens. Intent on ruling the world!"

"Hey! We hack on the side of good!"

Lori stepped outside to give them a view of the grounds and the Quidditch pitch in the distance. "Boys, here's your view and you're in luck. The Griffs are hunting breakfast and it looks like Pen is coming over to say hi."

"There are four of them! Two of them are smaller? And is that a juvenile dragon?"

"That's Buckbeak, Goldie, Spirit, and Misty. And this is Pendragon." Lori reached out to pat his snout and he sniffed at the phone. "Easy, big guy, no need to eat Ness's Cellphone."

 _:I know what a cell is. They don't taste good.:_ Pen snorted out steam.

"Good to know." Lori chuckled.

"Wish granted. Bedtime boys."

"Wait!"

"Bed now!" Talon ordered.

"But!" The boys' plea was ended as the call was disconnected.

* * *

"Ah, silence…" Lori pocketed the phone.

"Pen. We can't fly today. We're gonna go see Ness's parents in a little bit…" Dani ran outside onto the balcony.

 _:Please. I miss Dani.:_ Pen nuzzled her shoulder.

 _:One fast one, before Momma and daddy come down with the sibs.:_ Dani conjured some protective gear, as she wasn't in the mood to be lectured or heaven forbid grounded for not thinking safety first. Then climbed up onto Pen and off they went. "Back in a bit!"

"Be careful!" Lori's shout echoed after her. Ness's phone was grand central this morning and vibrated in her pocket. "Now what?" She headed back inside and handed off the hot potato to Ness.

 **Landed at Heathrow. We'll see you sometime this morning at Mason Green. Tried to call, but for some reason wasn't able to get through for nearly an hour. Did you two ever get to sleep or did you paint all morning long? Be sure to eat something. Your mother and I can't wait to see you and Lori.* Love Dad**

 **Baby girl. I trust that your siblings are both taking turns checking in. None of them are happy at the moment. Though, the three of them should be sleeping. Speaking of sleeping three hours is not enough and the two of you will be taking a nap, no arguments. While I go deal with book business and your father deals with Foundation business in London. You haven't been sleeping and it worries me. Was being that close to ground zero for nearly a year too much? Your Dad has decided that we're spending this summer at the Double C. But we're taking Lucy and Lace with us. Collin, Brady are booked solid for the foreseeable future, but most of the pack is coming with too. And darling girl. Jake will be there all summer as well…He's shadowing Talon for the summer. I think its Edward's way of avoiding the media storm that will arrive when the final book comes out in June. I'm counting the hours, minutes, and seconds until I can hold you again. Something is off with you and I hope that you will confide to me what's wrong. Bram said you had a scare in Paris, but that you were fine and it was handled. Is that what's been troubling you? Sweetie, you and Lori were always safe. Edward made certain of that. Hopefully, you'll be able to sleep soundly now that you'll be with us again. See you and Lori soon.* Love Mom.**

"Crap. They've have been keeping tabs, but Uncle Bram didn't rat us out. At least we aren't being sentenced to be Camp Counselors for Paris…Momma's book releases always cause chaos and Daddy isn't one not to learn from past experiences. Looks, like most of the family are gonna lay low." Ness commented between bites of breakfast.

"And we get to take a morning Nap. Lovely. Momma's in nurture mode extreme, because I can't confide to her that I broke my promise."

"So is your Dad when he thinks something is up and he'll wait you out until you crack, even if it takes months?" Lori loaded up a plate and focused on breakfast.

"I won't crack. Not about this. It would mean House arrest. Ankle monitors and groundation for a decade or more. Neither one of us wants that, so relax."

"I'm rusty with the Pack hive deal. Brady and Collin already know that's bad enough. Matt and Gabe aren't wolves, so there's that bit. But the big brothers and Jake, now that is gonna give me a constant migraine. Edward is beyond sneaky and don't get me started on Jace or Logan." Lori groaned.

"You were an innocent bystander. It was my crazy plan. If it all hits the fan then I will take full blame. All you really did was sit there and eat pastries." Ness wasn't about to let Lori go down in flames with her.

"Nope. We're besties. We go down together." Lori shot down that plan straight away.

"Girls, enjoy you freedom while you have it. I give it till next spring max." Harry had seen some things and gave them fair warning.

"Daddy's a seer. I'd really listen if I were you." Dani shot them both a look.

"Oh, well, Prom was a nice thought at least we'll make it to graduation…" Lori moaned.

"Forewarned is forearmed…" Ness toasted him with her goblet of orange juice. "Changing the subject. They've arrived and will be at Mason Green in an hour or less."

"Good to know. We'll head out after breakfast." Harry nodded.

"Mason Green is massive, so if you wish to stop over, there is plenty of room."

"Mione is on the phone with Bella, so we'll see what the day brings." Harry was reading the morning paper. "Girls you made the front page. Binky must have been around and got the scoop for Fred and George. 'Shining One Lessons at Hogwarts'." He held up the front page and there they were in wolf form with Hermione and Dani while Damon and Andy were on their knees in fright.

"So much for staying under the radar…" Lori and Ness winced.

"It's the family paper. It'll be fine. Focus on your breakfast…"

"Worse comes to worse. Smile they'll back off…look what it did to Damon and Andy." Dani grinned.


	12. Chapter 12-Family Reunion

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 12 Family Reunion

* * *

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Like it says Ness is reunited with her parents and her Wolfe…Cripes…I'm gonna have to maybe change some stuff in Transitions after I finish this…but it's all for the better…

:: = mental communication

() = twin link

* * *

Ness wrung her hands in her lap as the Royal Limo got closer to Mason Green. She hadn't clue one how to lie to her dad when they were face to face and seem convincing. It was obvious that both of them were clueing in that something had been off with her. She almost wished that Jake had decided to skive class for the week and tagged along with them or that they'd stopped to collect Rory. She needed a buffer. Her mind wasn't centered. She needed to lock down all thoughts of Lycan, Dolph, and Paris before they arrived at the gates of her family's estate or she was doomed.

"Ness, relax it's gonna be fine." Lori gave her hand a squeeze.

"Just keep your mind focused on how much you've missed everyone or have Daddy lock everything about that incident away in your mind. He's fantastic at Legilemency. I'm too little. Momma locked that away until I'm a teenager, well, that and most of my ability to cast adult level magic." Dani offered up a solution that she thought would fit the problem.

"Danielle, it's not that simple and she has to trust me implicitly or it can be fairly painful." Harry looked up from what Kings had text him on his phone. Miles wasn't happy that Wills and Rory both were hell-bent on paying Mason Green a visit without having it cleared first. That and Kings told him that family was family no matter what kind of supernatural being they happened to be. If Stephen, James, and Harry were fine with it then so should he. Besides, Shining Ones outranked them all in the hierarchy of things, so he needed to deal. Being the Head of the Men in Grey had made him paranoid and that had he vetted them he would know that they were philanthropic titans and billionaires that could make or break the EU or England's economy if they got on their bad sides. That the foundation already had a business relationship with them and putting that in jeopardy over nothing was crazy.

"Please, I've tried everything and I can't lock it down on my own. I do trust you or you wouldn't have been able to pick my brain as you have been." Ness pleaded, eyes beseeching him.

"I can lock that time away in your mind, but this isn't a permeant fix. It was a significant event in your life and there will be situations that will trigger those memories again. Emotional triggers can and will break any mental lock. Consider this a temporary reprieve." Harry gave her fair warning.

"Please, I would love to be able to sleep again and not jump at shadows. Feel free to see what I gleaned from his sick mind and then please lock it away." Nessie locked eyes with him, offering her hand.

"You're gift will make it easier to lock those memories down." Harry took her hand, narrowing his eyes. _:Christ, Renesmee, how long were you linked with him?:_

 _:Not long, it took me a few minutes after the first shock of mental intrusion to lock him out. But it was enough to give me nightmares and jump at shadows wherever I go. It's better now that Donnie has dealt with him and his minions, but the images are still there when I close my eyes…:_ Ness closed her eyes, relaxing her mind, laying her head back on the seat. The horrific visions faded and a serenity washed over her, lulling her into a healing sleep.

"Lori? Would you like me to do the same?" Harry, having finished with Ness, now focused on Lori.

"Please, it would save me endless migraines when I am around my big brothers. There are major downsides to being a Were. We share in a collective, a sort of hive mentality. Ness has taught me how to choose what I share, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Lori nodded, mirroring Ness.

"I can see where that would be an issue…" Harry proceeded to lock down the memories in Lori's head as well and soon Lori was taking a snooze beside Ness.

"Daddy, was that necessary." Dani frowned.

"Yes, three hours of sleep is not enough for two growing teenage girls. Were or not. Bella was going to have them take an afternoon nap, but this works too." Hermione smiled.

"The twins always sleep during car rides and so do your sisters. You're the only one out of our brood that doesn't. Occupy yourself with that for a while..." Harry handed her a tablet and headphones for her to play with during the long drive.

She handed them back to him, curled her legs up, and decided to nap instead. "I'll take a power nap…"

"That works too." He chuckled.

"So, what was the text about?" Hermione asked softly.

"Kings is annoyed with Miles for wanting to pay Mason Green a visit first before giving clearance to Wills and Rory to visit. He's not taking the Shining One situation very well…"Harry sighed.

"Edward and his family are in the top five most effluent families in the world and their foundation rivals our own. Yet he still thinks that they could be a threat to Wills and Rory? Bella is a personal friend of mine. Miles needs to take the stick out of his arse and relax. They are family and should be treated as such." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Kings basically told him as such, but Miles has a burr up his arse not a stick and wants to follow protocol. What he isn't comprehending is that Edward and Bella are of the Shining One Royal family, so in essence they're visiting Royals and it is protocol for the reining monarchs to welcome them, as we have welcomed their daughter and sister-in-law with open arms." Harry muttered, as he shot Miles a text stating that argument to him and to stand down or risk and interworld incident, as Bella and Edward had Omni Grandparents.

"I think that he's smarting over Charles, Mac, and Alastair's revealing their true origins…Vampires and Weres freely living among us and no one had a clue. It's set this world on its ear that the Shining Ones have chosen to come out as it were and all because of two visiting teenagers." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"He deals with the Muggle side and Aurors deal with the magical side. He needs to look at them as visiting family who happen to be VIP's." Harry raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"True, but Wills, Rory, Henry, and Dromi are his business and keeping them safe is a sworn duty for him, just as it is with Kings for us. You can't take the soldier out of the man. It's ingrained in them to protect…" Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Yes, but these aren't dignitaries who will shrug it off as protocol. This is a man who hasn't seen his daughter full time in three years and he won't hesitate to act if he thinks that his family is being threatened. Add that he's over a hundred and Miles is an infant in his eyes and there's going to be trouble in the making. He was born in 1901 and reborn in 1917. Carlisle is hundreds of years old…Miles is in way over his head and needs to back off." Harry bit the bullet and speed dialed him.

"I'm in the middle of something, I'll call you…"

"You are to stand down and that is a royal command from the Crowned Prince of Avalon. Edward and Bella happen to be the Grandchildren of Caine, Oberon, Fiona, Titania, Ian, and Kira all of them being Kings and Queens of Avalon. One being Pixie the other Fairy, but you get what I am trying to tell you right? I do not wish for you to cause and Interworld incident. They are family and will be treated as such. They are not a threat and I happen to have had the pleasure of spending time with two of their younger teenagers this week. One of which happens to be his oldest child and the other is Bella's younger sister. The two of whom are currently sleeping across from me in the family car. Henry has already met them and personally knows the family as he runs the foundation and does business with Edward's philanthropic empire that makes mine look like a mum and pop operation. Need I add that the entire family rank as the top five wealthiest in the world and rival the Saudis? I seriously doubt that Nanda wants to deal with the political or media fallout that you confronting the Cullen's would cause. His empire is vast and worldwide. Stand down, Miles." Harry lit into him with a quiet deadly serious tone, as not to awaken anyone in the car.

"I'll tell him that you care…as he's standing right next to me, highly amused that his family's arrival has caused such a stir…" Miles answered dryly.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Mason Green having breakfast with the family. Esme insisted as I haven't had a bite all morning…Emmett let me in the main gate, as he was coming back from his 25k morning jaunt with Venus…I mean his wife Rosalie. Edward and company arrived not long after and I was given a full tour with the rest of the family and shown by Jasper that their estate was secure. His tech is decades ahead of anything I have even seen. He's got an AI. A working female AI…Cora will zap your arse if you aren't on the proscribed list. They have a security grid that MI6 would be envious of…then again Jasper has his own Tech Empire. The caretakers have wolfhounds that patrol the grounds. All of them have their own separate manors on the estate. I have never seen anything like this…it boggles the mind and this is more or less a vacation home. Edward assures me that it's one of many…this being on the smaller scale…Alice, Bella, Rose, and Esme have got I believe the east wing all set for you and the family…"

"That's such a lovely welcoming gesture of them and very thoughtful." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, you are in the girls' bad books for holding out on knowing the author of their beloved Singer Saga and never saying a word for years…Henry threw you under the bus last night to get himself and Wills out of the pound…last night's premiere would have been a security nightmare, so them skiving it was for the better. I've copies of the final book to bring back with me, so that should soothe any ruffled feathers for the time being. That and Bella has no problem with them stopping by for a chat or with going to see them. Though, she isn't much on State dinners or the dressing to the nines. Alice has already declared that all the girls are going shopping and she does mean all of them…pray for me and my men…it's gonna be an all-day epic event. She knowns everyone and can get them to shut down the shops just for them…Renesmee and Lori are in dire need of fashion makeovers and pampering or that is her mindset and believe me her mind is set on that issue. The young man pacing the entry is anxious to see his girl, after three years being away from each other. He skived class because she needs him."

"That will be a happy surprise for Ness…We'll see you in an hour or so…"

"Roger that…Don't be surprised if your older siblings throw protocol to the winds and are here when you arrive. I sent the all clear…"

"Don't they all have full schedules?"

"Nope they cleared them and sent their apologies and that there were pressing family matters to see to. Family comes first before the Crown or in this case visiting Sheiks."

"They only visit to ogle at my sisters and my big brothers both find it highly annoying…See you in a bit, Miles…" He ended the call and put his phone away.

Hermione was snoozing against his shoulder, so he laid his head back and joined her.

* * *

The car pulled up to a set of massive wrought iron gates with the Cullen family crest in the center. The entire estate was surrounded by a massive stone fence and behind the fence majestic trees formed a natural barrier to ensure complete privacy. There were curious neighbors acting as if on a stroll on the walk in front. They must have wanted the exercise, because the Cullen's owned acres of property on both sides of the lane.

Dan Shunpike rolled down his window and reached out to press the call button on the intercom. "Uh, I'm Dan Shunpike the official driver for the Pendragons…be aware that you have a crowd of hangers on out front…"

"I'm Emmett Cullen and we've been expecting you…yeah, we know. It's all good…Boris and Natasha will convince them if they try and climb the wall…It's not like we're the only bigwigs that live here…" The gates activated allowing them entry.

Dan rolled his window back up. "Not many of them have an estate that rivals the Royal family either." He muttered under his breath.

"Dan, their Shining Ones living in plain sight with no wards among curious muggles, so this was warranted for their own piece of mind…" Harry's voice trailed off as the long tree lined immaculately groomed drive ended in front of a Manor that rivaled his own Sanctuary.

"That is a gorgeous estate and they've perfectly blended the old with modern times. It's more like a chateau than a manor…" Hermione took in the massive stone structure with gleaming windows both clear and stain glass. It was three stories with wings on either side, not unlike their family homestead in South Wales. The Ancient massive wooden doors opened and a tall strikingly handsome man strode outside and straight for the car. "My word. Are none of them not striking?" She whispered under her breath, as the rest of the clan walked outside. It was like taking an audience with gods and goddesses or fairytale characters. Ares, Zeus and Hera, Hercules and Venus, Adonis or Prince Charming and Snow White, Apollo and who was most assuredly of the Royal line and a carbon copy of Fiona were alive and kicking in front of their eyes.

"It has to be a Shining One quirk, no one is that perfect…" Harry was nearly speechless.

Jake was opening the door for them, intent on getting to his princess. "Hi. I'm Jake Black. You'll get used to it. It's only a face. They are amazing people inside and out…Did she sleep all the way here?" He carefully unbuckled Ness and scooped her sleeping form up into his arms. He frowned when she snuggled against his shoulder, but didn't awaken. Usually, she'd instantly be awake if anyone tried to move her.

"It's a harmless sleeping charm. She was up painting all night. They both were and sleep was needed." Harry reassured him as he carefully scooped Dani up into his arms. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Pendragon. This is my wife Hermione. This is Dani. Our other kids are all dead to the world in the car."

"Not a problem. We're experts at wrangling snoozing kids. My twins can sleep through anything." Emmett was already getting Jamie and Rafe out of their car seats without waking them.

Rose had Ally.

Alice had Mia.

"I've got Lori. You'll have to teach Bella and me that charm. Getting Ness to sleep when she's anxious about something is near to impossible…" Edward easily scooped Lori up into his arms, though he wanted Ness. Jake wasn't in the mood to share.

"Let's get the little ones settled." Esme smiled warmly.

"Yes, then we can sit down in the great room and have a nice soothing cup of tea as we chat." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Is Miles still about?" Hermione asked Bella as she scooped Annie up into her arms, after unstrapping her from her car seat.

"You just missed him…" Bella tried to hold back the giggle and failed.

"Captain Macanny got called back by his bosses…your big brothers. He overstepped and they weren't happy." Jasper smirked.

"Clearly our Nessie has them all flustered and our sudden arrival also has them in a tizzy." Alice grinned.

"Ness and Lori have been consummate young ladies who have done nothing to set either world on its ear, unless you count revealing the truth about how blind our world is. Wills and Rory are very hands on when it comes to the monarchy…." Harry followed them all into the manor.

"Yes, your brothers and sisters have taken the world by storm and tossed old protocol out the window." Carlisle smiled warmly, as he led them to the guest wing. "Your siblings are a refreshing change for England and its people. They care about them and that is rare..."

"They have a lot of family supporting them and their mother as well…Though, I suspect that you have a much wider perspective than all of us combined…" Harry surmised.

"Yes, and not all of it has been good by any means of the word. I have seen some greats and tyrants….I have seen wars and the aftermaths…I chose to live in America to leave the past in the past…A fresh start for myself and my eldest son…I haven't traveled to London since Ness was a baby and it was only to save my family that I stepped foot on England's soil. London brings back memories buried long ago. Dark times when anything different was hunted, persecuted, and killed, because of radical views…Dominic warned me time and again not to fall into the status quo that my father was walking the dark path, man of the cloth or not...I was a fool and stubborn and didn't listen, but those choices led me to what I have now and I can't regret a second of it. I vowed never to stray down that path again and was rewarded handsomely with my family." He didn't mind humoring the young prince, as he has seen more strife in his young life than most saw in a hundred lifetimes.

"Enough, doom, and gloom. Let's get these little ones tucked into bed." Esme wanted no more talk of the old, only the new. She set about opening bedroom doors. "The girls should be fine in here and the next room should be perfect for the boys. We also have a nursery for the littlest one…"

"Mom, she's perfectly fine in my arms, no sense waking her by setting her down…" Bella was happy holding Annie and wasn't about to give her up any time soon.

"Bells, you have to meet with the publishers in a while and I don't think that Hermione is gonna let you take the little one…" Rose smirked.

"Uh-oh…" Em wagged his eyes at Jaz.

"Yep, baby brother is doomed…" Jasper chuckled.

"I'll watch the little pixie. I don't have to go to see about my book. My day is free. She's like a miniature Rory…it's no wonder that Bella is in love." Alice danced over and carefully took Annie out of Bella's reluctant arms and shot Jasper a look.

"Damn…" Jasper muttered under his breath.

"You were saying…looks like they both have baby fever." Em shot him the look.

"Shut it…" Jasper growled, as he locked eyes with his wife. "Alice…"

"But…she's so adorable and I want a miniature you…" She pouted, shooting him her I want look.

"I'll think about it…" He sighed heavily.

She blew him a kiss and danced happily down the corridor.

"Sucker."

"Sleep with one eye open, Em." Jasper stalked off after his wife.

"I'm more than happy the twins." Rose kissed Em's cheek and breezed off towards the great room.

"I want one more, but Edward's fine with our four. I nearly had him convinced and then the boys had to go and unravel that blasted ball of twine!" Bella sulked.

"Sweetie, Edward spent a small fortune yesterday appeasing the town, so now would not be the time to press the issue." Esme kissed the top of her head.

"The boys and Rory both snuck out to call Renesmee, so no this would not be the time to broach that with him. Bella, Ness is priority you have all of eternity to wear him down for baby number five." Carlisle also kissed her head.

"Or five, six, and seven knowing Edward's swimmers." Em snarked.

"Multiplies do run true in the family…" Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"Bella, focus on Ness for a bit. What will be will be…" Hermione gave her a hug. "Now, let's go have some tea."

* * *

Edward returned to the great room after tucking in Lori. "Give me my daughter now." He growled his order softly down at Jake.

"I dare you to try and make me." Jake locked eyes with him, setting his chin on Ness's head when she snuggled closer to him. "Go cuddle Bells. I haven't held her in three years."

"And whose fault was that?" Edward narrowed his eyes, as he sat down beside Bella. "She was home on Holidays and you stuck to the Reservation…"

"She comes first. She needed space. I gave it to her. Hell, you've pounded it in my head. Logan, Aidan, even Jasper all reminded me that I had to focus on school, follow my dreams…so of course I let Ness follow her own. It would have been nice if she hadn't run instead of talked to me about what was eating her up inside, but that's past. There is nothing and no one that can bring back the years that we've missed. She seems ready to at least trust me again and I am going to take my lead from her. If it's a big brother that she needs then that's what I'll be…I can't risk her running again…it would kill me. I'll take square one over nothing any day." Jake kept his tone soft and low as not to awaken Ness.

"If it's any consolation, Jacob, her goal is to win you back, so that's a fairly good sign that she's done running." Hermione thought that this young man needed a little insight.

"She's determined." Harry nodded. "To endure senior year with her friends, what she sees as her personal purgatory, and campaigning to win you back in her favor are her goals for the foreseeable future."

"Ness is sensitive to a fault for obvious reasons. She like myself has an eidetic memory…" Edward sighed heavily.

"It's hard to let something go when you have it forever copied in your mind. Misunderstanding or not. Ness tends to run and not stay and try and talk it out…." Bella lay her head on Edward's shoulder.

"To anyone?" Harry frowned, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"And you just let her run…without talking it through…" Hermione nearly choked on her biscuit and sip of tea.

"Our Ness. Has quite the gift of persuasion when she's upset and adds tears to the mix." Carlisle spoke up when Edward and Bella remained silent.

"She's also the consummate actress. She never shows how she is truly feeling unless she wishes to. Like my son the consummate actor. She could be dying inside and still portray that of a bubbly happy teenager who is eager to learn from the masters of her chosen field of study. She was happy, smiling, when she left for New York. For Paris she was determined to study with the professor of her dreams and thrilled that she and Lori had been personally invited to the Sorbonne." Esme wasn't about to let them think that they were horrible, selfish, people.

"She's never depressed during visits to home at least not around us…" Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Edward and Bella.

"She and Collin did tear apart Rosie's rebuild for her during Christmas break…Lori was off with Brady most of the time…Jake chose only to come up for Christmas…" Em was also starting to see that they'd been snowed.

"She needed to vent and I gave her the outlet. I knew that Bella and Edward were hiding why she kept running, but it wasn't my place to say…" Rose frowned.

"Oh, please, Ness ran whenever she went down to visit Baby brother. It didn't take a genius or a vision to see that something wasn't right between them and it got worse when she got back from Julliard." Alice wasn't one to pussy foot around any issue, but kept her tone neutral as she had baby Annie snuggled against her shoulder.

"She trained with me quite a bit during her holidays…more so when that one decided to stay back on campus and or after popping over to see him." Jasper shot Jake a look.

* * *

"I'll be right back…" Jake got up and went to go tuck Ness in, so they could all talk freely. Five minutes later he paced the front of the stone fireplace while stating his side of it.

"Look, I eat, think, sleep, and breathe school or working at the Animal Hospital 24-7. I have no time for the guys. No time for fun. None. The girls are classmates nothing more. She's it for me…I even…nope not even gonna bother going there…the fact remains that she has us all wrapped around her little finger and always has. She's also a little coward, but one I adore more than life, so it is what it is. She ran. I was basically leashed. Hell, I'm lucky that they let me leave the state. Then again. They couldn't say no to my 'parents of sorts' and I haven't had a break going on six years, so I was due. She's been off for months and last night she was off the scales. Enough, was enough, Collin and Brady aren't saying a word as to why they both decided to tour for the rest of the year. Sam can't even get them to cave, so it was something major that happened between Lori and Ness. Neither of them are giving anyone any answers. I've chalked it up to Lori choosing Paris over Forks and Brady's done with the running. Collin is his best mate and Ness's partner in crime for the most part. Though, she didn't clue him in either as to why she turned tail and jumped on the next plane to Paris. They asked me what'd I done this time and I was just as clueless as they were…She left me snoring on my couch, dead to the world after an endless shift at the Animal Hospital, with a dear Jacob letter…See ya it's Paris this time…By the time I got her on her cell she was already in the Air. She's in the wrong not me…but she's been more herself in the past month at least with me then in the past three years, so I see that as a light at the end of an endlessly long tunnel."

"I'd stick with the big brother/little sister relationship for the time being. I mean, it seems to me that it's only fair that she get a taste of what she did to you by running. And for the love of merlin don't cave into her wishes that's what got all of you in this mess to begin with. You need to talk with her not nod and say sure here's your ticket to your next hideaway. Though, Caine has basically told her the running is over and that she's leashed to Forks. She needs her parents whether she wished it or not, which she does desperately. She's an awful lot like my Mione. Though, she would have just jinxed the hussies and been done with them or ignored them. Ness hasn't learned that ignoring isn't a bad thing. It's a key skill and means of survival in life. I speak from experience. She also hates the all-seeing public eye, as do we all. But it's something that we have to learn to live with over the years. We tricked ours into giving us breathing room, but seeing as your book is so bloody famous. More famous than my own and also has a movie franchise, I don't see them letting up anytime soon. My own family members are near to obsessed with it and aren't talking to Mione because she's been Bella's best friend and sounding board for years and never said a word to anyone. I just knew that she had a fellow writer that she corresponded with in the States and that they had become good friends. Basically, none of you aren't masters at your crafts and it adds up to public fame…" Harry doled out some sound advice.

"What he means is…to treat Lori and Ness like sixteen year-olds and not young adults or University graduates. Give them rules, boundaries, curfews to follow…order is what is needed. And love and guidance. They've been without boundaries for far too long…" Hermione summed up what Harry was trying to get across.

"What exactly do you know that we don't?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Harry locked eyes with him. "It was just some advice is all. She wants you both and is more than ready to come home. She wants the boundaries and rules. Needs them. They both do. Here, I'll show you…"

He got up and proceeded to conjure over a dozen easels about the room, before proceeding to set right the paintings that Lori and Ness had done out of missing home.

"As they say sometimes a picture or in this case paintings can say a thousand words…"

Gasps were heard all over the great room as they took in Ness's work. She painted how she was feeling at the time and many of them portrayed the effect of an outsider looking in, sort of like a two way mirror. Some would say a through the looking glass point of view.

"I told you that we should have gone there to visit them like we did at Julliard, but no…you thought that she would have seen it as us being nosy parents. Well, we should have been nosy parents, because she thinks that she's an outsider now! It's no wonder that she keeps fleeing the den!" Bella glowered at Edward.

"You didn't want them to go to begin with and while I can understand her feeling left out. It is by no fault of ours that she's feeling this way. She left the den, by her choice alone. She chose to pursue a fine arts education. Forks doesn't have the means of providing her what she needed and she was invited by sitting professors to both prestigious schools. We did visit with them during our trip to Russia for the Olympics. We just didn't go and peruse the campus like we did Julliard." Edward was not about to be seen as a bad parent, not about allowing his oldest daughter to pursue higher education.

"The Media storm was bad enough during the Olympics with the boys sweeping their events and the last thing that they needed was the family to descend en mass in Paris. The less of a spotlight on them the better, especially Lori. Lycan has made it clear that Venus's little sister is whom he wishes for his next pet. Ness would prove a much more challenging target, as she's a Vampire Hybrid and Lycan is prey. Lori is a Were much easier to subdue or so he thinks. Lori is also half pixie and would have hexed him into the next century. Collin and Brady have their guards up at all times, because they are targets ones that he would love to infect, but alas they also are immune to the venom. Brady being Venus's little brother makes him the perfect bait in Lycan's eyes, but then the boys are well schooled in self-defense." Jasper added to his defense.

Jake was taking in the paintings. "It's not about being on the outside looking in. No, this has her guilt portrayed for all to see. She ran and she's seeing the error of her reasoning and now doesn't know how to correct her mistakes. This one where she's standing outside the Pack circle in your meadow clearly shows the hesitation in her eyes. This one of the cliffs overlooking First Beach shows her longing to come home. She's showing that she's ready more than anything to come home. All the while giving the family here an inside look at where she calls home. It's not supposed to be seen as anything but home through her eyes, even though to anyone who knows her it gives away everything that she's been holding in for the past three years."

Carlisle was also taking in her works. "Jacob is correct for the most part, though I think that a few sessions at the mental wellness center with Brady's mother would do her world of good. She's not going to take anything out of context while Ness vents out her frustrations to her."

"I agree." Esme arched a brow at Harry. "Lorelei's works are they similar…?"

"Not even remotely." Harry set up the few that were Lori's works. "Her aim was to give us a taste of what Forks and the Reservation are through her eyes. She's been Ness's rock and protector for the most part. Keeping her grounded or Dark Ness in check."

Hermione carefully stacked the paintings on a nearby table and then proceeded to set up the paintings that they had done for them as a means of saying thank you. "These were the ones that Lori and Ness both worked on for us."

"Our girls never leave without leaving a proper thank you gift." Alice was all smiles.

"Julliard and the Sorbonne have really honed their skills." Emmett was impressed.

"Ness and Lori were always good, but these are exceptional. Is this your home?" Rose was fascinated by the panorama of sanctuary.

"Yes, that's our sanctuary and our girls and yours worked on that one." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Talent runs on both sides of the family tree…who put me to bed?" Ness yawned from the staircase, taking in the room and her loved ones. Zeroing in on Jacob, eyes instantly pooling with tears. "Jacob…" She blinked a few more times to make certain that she wasn't seeing things. "But…how…your finals…you can't just skive them…all of it would have been for nothing…" She whimpered shakily, when the apparition cautiously walked towards her, as if trying not to spook her.

"I took my last final yesterday. I'm done on campus since my summer term is basically shadowing Talon as my field study…Ness, I'm number one in my class. I aced all of my finals, so coming here with my family isn't gonna hurt anything. I need the break. I was nearly to Boeing field when Lori hung up on me and that basically sealed it. Donnie had to use SIT on you and that isn't like you at all to lose it like that…" He held open his arms and she flew into them. "You've been blocking me out for over a month and all I can get is fear coming from you…Babydoll, Lycan isn't gonna get you ever." He crooned into her hair.

"I missed you…" She sobbed against his shoulder. "Paris isn't what scares me it's Europe in general. There are echoes of what was everywhere. Non-sensitives live with it all their lives, but those who can tune in to all of that pain, misery, horror…I don't see how they can stand it…Lori and I never ventured where the horrific culling of the weres took place. Though, when you visit anywhere in the EU echoes of the Wars that were fought remain in even the most majestic of places. Paris isn't without its echoes either. Lycan resided in the Latin Quarter. Lori and I weren't exactly told where his den was and ventured to a popular bakery/café for a classmate's birthday party there instead of class…that's why Donnie is so paranoid we weren't entirely honest with them that evening…Uncle Alastair was shadowing us and got us back to the school. Lecturing us that we were venturing into enemy territory. In our defense, no one showed us a map as to where we could venture and where not to…"

"Probably so that the two of you wouldn't have been spooked to walk around Paris. Though, they dropped the ball by not telling you the areas that were out-of-bounds. Lycan, doesn't seem to me the kind of creature that likes a party atmosphere then again what better place to hide." Jake kissed the top of her head, locking eyes with Edward.

"Lapse of judgement aside, you won't be wandering off without Bella, myself, or Charlie knowing exactly where you're off too and that isn't up for discussion." Edward, sensed that there was more to that then she was implying, but chose to focus on the positive rather than dig for the absolute truth.

"Well, it had better include my being able to go visit Jake on the weekends or no deal." Ness reluctantly turned in his arms to negotiate with her father.

"That all depends on Jacob. You can't expect him to drop everything, just because you've decided to stop running and come home. It doesn't work that way." Edward countered her addition to the ground rules.

"Weekends for the most part are free for me starting in the fall, but I see your point, big brother. A little warning is better than having this one jump to the wrong conclusion and fly off to Australia this time." He hugged her fiercely.

"Lydia isn't going to get to me, not this time. My eyes are wide open and my mind is clear. Forks High will be a welcome change and I seriously doubt that Blake will be able to stalk me back home. He's graduated from High School…"

"Blake's still a problem?" Jake shot Edward a dark look for keeping him out of the loop.

"Blake is being leashed on the East Coast where he won't be bothering you anytime soon…His family's empire is undergoing a hostile takeover…It might take me the better part of this and next year, but that threat will be handled." Edward ignored his glare.

"And if he does…we'll take care of him Cullen style." Em grinned wickedly, as he cracked his knuckles one by one.

"I'd like to see him try and step foot on the campus. Jacen, Garrett, and yours truly will be happy to wipe the floor with his sorry hide…Collin, Brady, Matt, and Gabe are all taking on Forks High with you girls, so there's that contingent too. The kid wouldn't make it to the county line in one piece." Jasper smirked, when Ness gaped at him that was news to her about the boys attending Forks.

"Please, Nessie has been handling him for three years without any of us and I don't see why he's such a threat when you've never sounded the alarm before?" Rose snorted rolling her eyes.

"He's more of a pest than anything…" Ness rolled her eyes. "Besides, Uncle Alastair put him in Hospital this last time when he spiked his latte, he'll more than likely take the hint. Then again. He's like this annoying pest that doesn't want to go away no matter how much repellent you use. But if he does show his arrogant face then I'll try and ignore him."

"You'll find that if you ignore the pest that eventually they do crawl away." Hermione smiled.

"Then again it depends on the type of creature that you are dealing with." Harry added.

"Look, I know that seeing my latest works has all of you thinking that I need therapy and to appease you I will endure a few sessions with Maddie." She reluctantly left Jake's arms to pace in front of her family. "It's been three years of course I'm finding myself being more than a little bit guarded about going home again. Forks High is going to be a big adjustment and being around my former peers isn't something that I'm looking forward to now that I'm Renesmee Cullen musical savant extraordinaire…that and they'll more than likely try to strike up friendships because of what my iconic status can bring." Ness rolled her eyes in disgust, thinking of Forks High in the fall. "I don't do the A-list thing. That's just not me. Yes, I may or may not know A-listers, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to introduce any of them to the kids of Forks High. I don't do awards shows and I will only attend charity concerts for worthy causes. Music is Magic is world renowned and televised across the globe and that's too much media coverage for me or it was…you're family now I have no choice."

"Music is Magic is fun more than anything and no you don't get a pass this year…" Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Ness, you don't have to attend Forks High that's entirely your decision. Though, if not there then the Community College. You'll still be able to spend time with your friends…" Edward gave her and out.

"She's practically sworn a blood oath to Lace and Luce that she's gonna stick it out for their final year…" Jake shot that bit into play.

"Lori and I are set on attending Forks High, but the boys attending that one is new…" Ness settled that issue and then inquired about the boys attending Forks High.

"Three years and only on Holidays is a long time, Ness. Brady wants his quality time with Lori. He was fine with Julliard for the first two years, but when you both skipped town to study in Paris. No goodbye…that hurt more than he'd like to admit to anyone. He nearly called me out over it and none of it was my fault. I was just as in the dark about it as he was, but I reminded him that this time it wasn't gonna be years and he cooled off. Or not seeing as he's not speaking to Lori and neither is Collin speaking to you. I mention your names in any context and their moods change drastically. They left a Trail Blazers game that they begged us to take them to because Seth mentioned the two of you…" Jake paused waiting for Ness to fill in the blanks.

* * *

"Lori and I were offered the chance of a lifetime to study with some of the greatest composers of this age. Neither one of us was going to pass up the opportunity to study under them. Yes, we thought about staying and going to Forks High, but then we were offered the spot and that or Forks High there was not comparison. I was always going. You, yourself, are sacrificing a great deal to follow your chosen career path and no one has any conflict that you aren't home and haven't been going on nearly six years, yet Lori and I choose to study our own chosen path in music and drama ensues. Is it a double standard because we are teenage females and not males that is the issue? Brady and Collin have been on tour for the better part of three years and yet Lori and I can't leave to go to a prestigious school? That's sexist." Ness folded her arms, eyes narrowed.

Ness was finally venting and no one was about to interrupt her rant.

"I have one. Count it one stalker. He! Has an entire harem and yet I'm the one with the Close Protection detail of Aunts and Uncles?! How does that make any sense to any of you? Every time and I do mean every time that I went to visit him!" She threw her hands up in disgust.

"And I thought Cho was bad…" Hermione could sympathize.

"Edward was worse. He had the entire class panting after him…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't?" Edward muttered.

"Shhh! Let her vent!" Rose and Alice hissed.

"Finally…" Esme and Carlisle were relieved that she was talking it out.

"Jake's getting roasted…" Em chuckled.

"Long time coming…" Jasper shrugged.

"There was a female all over him! Then this last time the female was in his FLAT, which is armed with Jasper tech! Wearing his 'I love New York' jersey and barely there daisy duke shorts acting like she lived there! She was lucky that I just tossed the cold bacon grease on her! I'll admit that it sealed any doubt in my mind that I was Paris bound, but had I not left then I'd be doing life in prison! Yes, I left Jake a note, but then I wasn't in the mood to hear him defend the bitch either! He doesn't see what everyone else sees and that's Jake. He sees the good in everyone! I'm more cynical! She's after more than just a study buddy! I will, nevertheless, take the high road and ignore her this time or any other floozies that hang all over him…" She stalked out of the great room in search of a tub of rocky road ice-cream. She hadn't been prepared to see him yet and was regrouping.

"Sprite! We meet in a study group! Well, there's Lab, but then the professor chose who partnered with whom…We don't hang-out ever!" Jake followed after her.

"Yeah, right! Stine and Black are so close in the alphabet! She probably vamped the teachers before the classes even started for the semester!" Nessie's snarl echoed from the kitchen.

* * *

"She wasn't ready to see Jake yet." Bella bit down on her lip.

"Not even close to being ready…" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Seriously?! Jacob hitched a ride and you didn't think to even warn me?! She's not ready yet! It was supposed to be on her terms not his!? Sorry, but he needs to go home!" Lori stalked down the stairs, clearly she wasn't Team Jake.

"Lori, it's never easy to rip off a bandage, but off it must come…" Jasper tried to reason with her.

"Bandage!? We're talking stitches in a still healing wound! She's not ready! She's finally coming back to being Ness! He's gonna get her being all dark and broody again! I can't take dark and broody all summer?! I just can't and won't! It's bad enough that Brady won't speak to me, but refereeing them is where I draw the line! He might be the Alpha but Ness is my sister and she comes first! One day then tomorrow he needs to go home!" Lori hissed at them.

"Space! Jacob Ephraim! My terms! This is not my terms! You chose school first and should have stayed there until I was ready!" Nessie's fury was radiating from the kitchen. "I didn't need nor do I want a family intervention! Which is what this feels like for me! I'm sorry, Jacob. I love you. You are My Paris. I know that you mean well, but please go back home. I'm not ready to tackle us yet…not even close…" The sound of a door opening and then the crack of it slamming shut echoed throughout the house.

"I'm.…this is bad…we're talking square one…she's never gonna forgive me for something completely innocent and out of my control! I did nothing! Nothing and yet I'm the villain here! Lydia is harmless! They all are, but then I can't see it through her eyes! Collin is her pseudo boyfriend! Matt! Gabe! Brady are all her friends and they're boys, but I can't have one girl as a friend or acquaintance? That's not how it works! None of them mean anything to me! But if she needs me gone then I'm gone…Ness comes first..." Jake walked into the Great Room devastated.

"I was afraid that she would react this way upon seeing you. Give her time. There is much more than anger there, Jacob. Guilt is there and it's eating her up inside. She was wrong and she hates being wrong." Caine appeared in the room.

"Send me home. There's a Mariners game with my name on it and the guys warned me not to come…" Jake needed space. Time to think how to mend their shattered relationship.

"Wish granted. The boys need quality time with their Alpha." Caine sent him back to his brownstone.

"If this was some kind of intervention then you all seriously need to do more research!" Lori stalked out of the room.

Hermione got up and carefully took Annie out of a reluctant Alice's arms. "I'll just put Annie down for a bit. Then go check on my other babies."

"I'll join you." Harry got up after her, but added some sound advice. "We'll see you in a bit. Oh, and just think you could have gotten used to the teenage angst if they would have stayed home, but now you get the full effect with no prior warning. Two teenage girls in love…thank Merlin mine are far from it…you have my deepest sympathy…that isn't gonna be pretty by any means. Then she's gonna go from peeved to heartbroken because she got her wish…hate to tell you both, but there is no winning that particular war… Mione and I both basically raised her younger siblings during their summer break."

"On that note. I'll go get ready to tackle the publishers…" Bella knew when to let her daughter be. Harry was right. They'd skipped so much of Ness's teenage life that the learning curve was going to be hell.

"And I'll join you. I've got the meeting with my EU foundation heads in less than an hour. We'll give the girls some breathing room and then take them out when we get back." Edward put an arm around his wife's waist and the two of them headed up to the master suite.

"Brooding is only going to make the angst even worse. Rose, we're taking them both shopping!" Alice marched off in search of her nieces.

"Alice! That's Dark Nessie! We haven't dealt with that side in three years! Shopping might make things worse!" Rose gave chase.

Em and Jasper shot each other looks and fled the scene. "Let's take the hounds for a run…"

Carlisle locked eyes with Esme. "The two of them are hiding something. Most likely major that's occurred these past few months. Jake mentioned the boys and that set Renesmee off. Donnie isn't pleased in the least with either of them, but refuses to divulge the reason as to why. It's clear as day that Ness hasn't been sleeping properly neither of them have."

"Something is wrong. We just have to be patient and wait them out. You know as well as I do that the guilt will eventually cause one of them to finally confess what's bothering them. Edward isn't fooled in the least and neither is Jake." Esme nodded.

"I will only say this. Neither one of them were ever in any peril when the event occurred. Yes, something is bothering the two of them, the event happened less than two months ago. It shook the two of them both up. Now, would the two of you like to see Dominic? I can bring him here for you?" Caine gave them both piece of mind.

"Thank you, Caine. Yes, I would very much like to catch up with my old friend." Carlisle filed those cryptic tidbits away for now and focused on the reason for their journey.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely." Esme smiled.

"Then shall we." Caine transported the three of them to their Manor on the estate.


	13. Chapter 13-Avoidance

Twilight Forever

Nessie and Lori's UK Adventure

By Cindra

Chapter 13-Avoidance

Disclaimer: I own all my OC characters the others belong to SM, JK, and the BBC for a few and I love to send them on all kinds of fascinating adventures.

A/N: Ness draws on her animagus side…well she has soaked up a hell of a lot of magic! ;)

:: = mental communication

OooO

Lori walked outside to the back gardens to comfort Ness, but she wasn't sulking in the rose garden. Nor was she curled up in the gazebo at the center of the garden maze. That this place had a maze was fantastic. It'd only taken her twenty minutes to find the key leading to a secret garden. Still no Ness. Rose and Alice had gone off to search the other cottages.

Not that Lori wanted to shop till her feet fell off or go get a full body polish at Alice's Eden Spa here in London. Nope not in the least. She and Ness still were recovering from their Easter Spa visit during their Easter break. She knew without a doubt what Katniss Everdeen had undergone in the Hunger Games and it was sheer hell. Not that the two of them had to worry about waxing, well, Nessie never. Whereas, she had to undergo the polishing once every six months due to her being half pixie and half were. Unlike Leah and the other girls who suffered bimonthly visits to Alice's full treatment Spa.

What Lori did find in the gazebo was the most gorgeous red-gold Maine coon that she'd ever seen, curled up on the cushions. "Well, where did you come from? Don't get me wrong. You're gorgeous, but I don't see the wolf hounds tolerating a cat. Though, you're quite formidable in size yourself." She spoke in a calm soothing tone, as the cat's tail was twitching a clear sign that it was in a not so nice mood.

The cat regally got up and leapt over to the other cushions so that Lori could sit down. All the while pinning her with affronted regal chocolate brown eyes. It was clearly well taken care of and sporting pet jewelry not only around its expansive neck, but on one of its massive paws was a blinged out anklet. It was also impeccably groomed.

Lori cautiously curled up opposite the glorious creature and waited for it to make the next move. All the while taking out her phone to photo and video it in case they needed to send out lost cat alerts. This could be some Arab sheik's cat with the amount of high-end pet bling it was sporting. "So, does your owner know that you've left their posh harem?"

The cat narrowed its eyes and growled a low warning in response. Its tail was twitching like mad now.

"Okay…."Lori picked up a throw pillow and set it between her and her feline adversary. "So, that's a no to belonging to the neighboring Sheik?"

The cat growled something profane at her and began meticulously cleaning its massive front paw, claws out for show.

"That wasn't very nice…" Lori muttered. The cat had just told her off clear as day. "I'm just trying to find out where your owners are…"

The cat's eyes narrowed to slits and it effortlessly jumped up along the edge of the gazebo couches and then off the back. Bounding across the secret garden and then disappeared into the maze.

"Get back here! We have ginormous dogs! The last thing that we need is an international pet incident!" Lori shouted in exasperation and gave chase into the maze.

The cat easily climbed the maze hedges and leapt from hedge to hedge until it was out of the maze and down onto the meticulously manicured green. Where it proceeded to make a run for one of the many cottages on the estate.

Lori barely made it out just in time to see a streak of red-gold fur make a be-line for the nearest cottage. "Get back here! Before something eats you for dinner!"

OoooO

Rose and Alice raced out of the rose garden to see what Lori was shouting about.

"Lori! There are kids sleeping inside and the windows are open!" Rose hissed.

"What is wrong with you? Who are you yelling at? What's going to be eaten for dinner?" Alice wrinkled her pert nose, hands on her hips, eyes demanding answers.

"My Bad…I'm in pursuit of a runaway feline that I found in the gazebo." Lori hissed back.

"Feline?" Rose frowned. "The groundskeepers have wolfhounds. Not cats. I've been here for nearly a week and haven't seen a cat anywhere on the grounds…"

"She's a Maine coon. Massive. Foul mouthed. Short tempered. And running around on the estate." Lori took out her phone to prove that she wasn't losing it. "See!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the phone, as did Rose. Taking in every little detail with their vampire eyesight.

"That's the Cullen Crest…" Alice shot Rose a startled look.

"That's a charm and a very familiar betrothal bracelet around her neck…" Rose bit down on her lip. "This one is new…"

"She's soaking up magical abilities…" Alice was pacing in front of the mosaic fountain straight out of something they'd see in Avalon.

"Wait…" Lori narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that…" She felt like pulling her hair out. "Was Renesmee?!" She shouted, voice echoing around the estate.

"Yes! Now keep your voice down! She's obviously so upset that she wasn't concentrating and went from tigress to domestic cat…" Rose clamped her hand over Lori's mouth. "Calm down. It's not as bad as you're thinking…"

Lori's profane response was muffled by the hand forcibly covering her mouth.

"We've got magical experts inside the Manor. All we have to do is round up Ness and take her inside to them." Alice was formulating a plan.

Lori rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like, "Wear chainmail. She's pissed. Got a tranq dart handy?" She reached up took her phone and showed them the video of Ness sharpening her claws.

"Daddy can bring Jake back." Alice was the one biting her lip now.

Lori snarled something sounding like "He's the reason she's like this to begin with, so not happening!"

"Caine sent him off with the boys and he's promised that he'll wait for her to send for him." Rose shot that one down.

"We'll get Em and Jaz…"

"They took the hounds for a run. We won't see them for hours." Shot down again.

"Edward and Bella…"

"Meetings. Again hours. Giving both Ness and this one space…"

"Harry and Hermione?"

"Promising. But we have to find her first and this place is endless. She could be anywhere?"

OoooO

"Um…why are you holding Lori hostage?" Dani wandered into the garden maze and it did look like Rose was trying to subdue Lori in a semi choke hold. "That's not very nice. Let her go."

Rose eyed Ness's mini-me with wary eyes and let Lori go. "I was just trying to stop her from waking all of you up…"

"Momma and Daddy are napping with Annie. My sisters and Brothers are still sleeping, but I heard Lori shout Nessie's name. It woke me up. Now what's going on? Where's Ness?" Dani folded her arms, eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer.

"Easy, little tigress. No need to jinx my big sisters to the moon and back. They are only worried about Ness." Lori played peace maker.

"Why? What's wrong? Wasn't she happy to see her family?"

"Jake surprised her and it went dicey after that…" Lori tried to explain.

"Where's he?"

"Home. Daddy sent him back." Alice was eyeing the little girl like she was a fresh canvas.

"She means Caine. He's Alice's father. Dani meet my big sisters. Rosalie and Alice. Rose, Alice, meet Danielle Stephanie Anastasia Pendragon."

"Dani…please, it's just Dani. All my names make me feel like I'm about to be grounded for life." Dani rolled her eyes. "Now, what's up with Ness that had Lori shouting a few minutes ago?"

Lori handed her the phone. "That's what's up…"

Dani's eyes lit up in delight and handed her back the phone. "She looks like Crookshanks, only much bigger! So, she must have soaked up Momma and Daddy's animagus ability…it's nothing to panic about. She'll change back when she's ready…"

"She's not stuck?" Rose, Lori, and Alice sighed with relief.

Dani laughed, emerald green eyes dancing with mirth, "No, no, that's not how it works at all! She just has to concentrate and she'll be back to normal!"

OooO

"Who will be back to normal?" Edward and Bella walked out into the gardens to see what was wrong with Lori.

"Nessie. She's an animagus and they're panicking over nothing!" Dani was still trying to calm her giggles.

Bella clutched Edward's arm in alarm. "Nessie? Our Ness? Our Baby is a what?!"

"It seems that our daughter has acquired a new skill and her temper snit activated it. It's not surprising in the least, seeing as she's been around Harry and Hermione. Both if I am not mistaken are magical shapeshifters?" Edward took everything in stride these days. Nothing phased him. Not even this. He put a reassuring arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"My parents are animagus-primes and seeing as Daddy and Nessie have touched this should have been a given. That and First Grandpa said that she and even Lori could vary their sizes if they just focused on that when they shifted. Nessie must have been paying attention or Grandpa Merlin granted her a little boon. He does that sometimes." Dani nodded.

"Merlin?" Edward arched a brow.

"Yes, he summoned us yesterday…He and Ness had words…" She nodded, again.

"Words? Ness had words with Merlin?" Bella bit down on her lip.

"She called him out over trying to kill all of you with his big shaker…"

"He caused the Big One…kill us…?!"

She had all of their attention.

"No. What Dani is trying to say is that Merlin sent his brothers a calling card by means of the Big one…" Lori tried to defuse the situation.

"He and Daddy stopped the next Ice Age or so he claims…Daddy isn't convinced, especially now that he knows that Caine and Oberon were residing on the Pacific Coast."

"We were sheltered for the most part…we barely had a tsunami off First Beach…we felt it…no question, but the Olympic Peninsula miraculously suffered very little damage…It's been a mystery up until now how we remained unscathed…" Edward raked his hands through his hair, as what was being said set in.

"The Uncles had it protected by seriously strong wards. I would image that the Aunts enforced them as well…Though, the muggles most likely chalked it up to a miracle of god that they weren't decimated by the quake or aftershocks that rocked the epicenter for nearly a year. I called Grandpa on it and he knows that it was bad form. Uncle Caine seems at peace with it and he and Uncle Oberon have both reconciled with my Gramps." Dani tried to explain in layman's terms what most likely occurred to prevent them from being harmed. They were after all not really in the magical know.

"My grandpa would not have left us unprotected. Not with me and my bad luck curse hanging over the area. In my defense that was spring break. Mom married Phil and was off on her honeymoon. I was forced to go on a fishing trip with Charlie and I hadn't clue one that my bad luck curse was that of epic scale. We were in Norther California. Dad fished, I worked on my paper, and read. He got a call to come home, but he drove me home first. We felt it but weren't in it. I stayed with Grandpa Caine for the rest of the week, because Dad's paranoid to the extreme and he wasn't about to leave his only accident prone child alone without adult supervision. He was masquerading as a police sergeant, but then Dad knew it was Grandpa and had no problem leaving me in his care. I loved his place he had a library and I lost myself for hours. Logan was also a watcher of sorts. The final year in Arizona, grandpa, took pity on him. It was like the fifth stray that I'd found and I guess Grandpa was afraid that eventually I was gonna figure out that Logan wasn't just a stray. Not really I was too lost in my books to notice. I was worried about Dad though, but he was fine so was the town…I suppose that the wards were weakened by the quake and that is why James and his coven of murderers were able to wander freely around Forks, not to mention the Volturi." Bella tended to ramble when she was flustered and hearing this was bound to fluster anyone.

Nessie, feeling her mother and father's distress, streaked into the garden and leapt into her father's arms. She was at a loss as to why for some reason mental communication didn't seem to work in this form. Caine hadn't been any help either. He'd scooped her up and told her that she was going to have to figure this one out herself and then set her down outside. Her grandparents were visiting with Dominic and were already on pins and needles as it was, seeing their granddaughter as a domestic feline would have sent even Carlisle over the edge of reason. She'd stalked off in a regal huff and was going to go exploring, but her parents were already near a nervous breakdown. Lori was overreacting. Her Aunts were also far from calm. Dani wasn't really helping with her explanations and big reveal about the big one of 2005. So she headed off back to the rose gardens.

Edward, having the reflexes of a cat, easily caught her in his arms. He was also more than used to catching and soothing felines of this size. Their Misfit was a hybrid mix of several of the smaller big cats. Nessie was three quarters of her size. "She's glorious as felines go. But then I'd expect nothing less, as her mother is a goddess."

"Misfit would be jealous, seeing you right now." Bella reached up to stroke her fur.

"She'd adopt her on sight as her own. Like she did with Lady and Rad's pups." Rose and Alice were dying to hold her too.

"Alice. Stella called on the house phone and knows that you are in town. She wants your opinion on her Fall line and there was also one from Harrods buyer and a dozen more messages. Go take care of them." Edward soothingly stroked Ness's fur, as he proceeded to make certain that his sisters were occupied for the rest of the day. "Rose. Legal called at the foundation and they need you more than me it seems, an urgent issue with the legalities regarding the free hospital clinics and homeless shelters that we are in the process of setting up here in the EU has arisen. We need them up and running ASAP, so please go work your legal magic. Bella and I can sort out Ness, before we head to Avalon Independent Publishing to deal with the issue with her book. Then again. It is our publishing house and we can always do a skype conferencing session here in her office. Our girls and hosting our relatives are priority. Anything else barring an emergency can wait." His tone left no room for arguing and his sisters reluctantly went to deal with business, leaving Bella and himself with the girls. Ness was more than happy with his actions and proceeded to do what Misfit often loved that being stretch out across the back of her father's shoulders like a living fur wrap.

"I'm gonna go make lunch. Now that I don't have to chase her through the grounds and this time I am gonna actually finish it." Lori walked over to Ness's massive head and kissed it, before heading back inside through the Sun Room. "Be nice."

"I can help. I take after my Daddy in the kitchen. Though, Momma, is really good too if she follows a recipe. Her puddings are to die for though. I don't really need one. I just create and that is a dream kitchen to work in." Dani was starving and wanted to eat sooner rather than later. "Nessie should easily be able to change back after she gets herself centered again. All she has to do is focus on wanting to change back and it happens."

"Good to know." Bella smiled. This little girl was so adorable and so much like Ness. "Lori's not a master chef, but she's excellent in the kitchen. Mom has odd hours sometimes at the hospital and Dad's the police chief. He can't boil water even if his life depended on it. But take him camping and he's a pro."

"Charlie lives off dinner with us or family members if Sue is working late. Well, that and the ladies of the family love to keep their freezer well stocked with ready-made meals that are easy for him to heat up and prepare. I imagine that Lori and Ness took turns in the kitchen, as most of the family is apt at cooking meals." Edward winced when his daughter made herself more comfortable across his shoulders.

"Feel, free to help her prepare lunch, but let her handle any knives." Bella set some ground rules, seeing as her parents were both napping with Annie. Dani was going on nine and that wasn't something she felt comfortable giving permission to do.

"I'm not a…" Dani started to growl.

"You are a child of not even ten as of yet. Budding Iron Chef or not leave the knife work to Lori." Edward locked eyes with the defiant little miniature Ness.

"I don't use knives. I use a wand and it chops for me." Dani snorted, rolled her eyes, then turned on her heel and marched regally back to the manor. "My way is loads faster than the muggle way and seeing as Lori seems to be always starving, I doubt that she'll mind."

Edward and Bella waited until the door slammed, before they both burst out laughing.

"She's a little spitfire." He chuckled.

"She's darling. Reminds me of Nessie at that age. She wanted to do everything her way or not at all." Bella giggled.

"I sympathize with Harry. She's always going to keep him on his toes." Edward shook his head, wincing again when Ness clawed at his back. "Alright, that's enough, young lady. My back isn't your scratching post. I know that you are upset about Jake coming with us, but the boy was beside himself with worry over you. We were not trying to have an intervention. Why you accused us of that has me thinking that your mindset thinks that you are in need of one. Loving you. Being worried about you. Does not mean that we are by any means ganging up on you. Giving us the cold shoulder isn't helping matters either." He plucked her off his shoulders and held her at arm's length so that she was locking eyes with him.

"In every book that I have read and that includes all of the ones that Hermione has sent me to proofread for her, Animagus can't communicate like we can when we shift. Nessie can't talk to you." Bella took her from him.

Ness grumbled something profane.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Cat or no cat I do not condone swearing at your elders. You do not swear at me or your mother ever. We didn't cause this. You did. Now, enough with the sulking. Bella, set her down, so that she can right herself. Then the three of us will take a walk around the grounds." He wasn't in the mood for his eldest to act out, not when his other three were trying to rebel.

"Lion, she wasn't swearing at us. She was voicing her opinion on not being able to communicate. Weren't you, baby?" Bella cuddled her against her shoulder.

"Isabella, she isn't a plush toy." Edward sighed in frustration. His wife was starting to pine for another little one and he was far from ready for another child. "Set her down."

"She's so warm and cuddly. I miss this…" Bella pouted, as she set her down.

"I know, but we have enough on our hands with the four that we have now and I am not nearly ready to add two more. With my luck it wouldn't just be one." Edward put his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I don't know why I'm pining for another one…" She sighed. "Ours are growing so fast and my book is done…I guess that I want to fill the void…"

"I'll set you up next to my office at the foundation. I promise that you won't be bored." Edward offered a solution.

"I'll find something. I'm not that desperate yet. I have the kids. Our charities. I might write another book…A cookbook…this time…"

"Momma, you're having withdrawals and you just finished it. You're forgetting that your next project will be writing the treatment for the movies, seeing as it's the longest yet and I would think that it will be split into two parts. You will be far from bored. As for adding another sibling or two, can we wait until after my senior year? Daddy clearly isn't ready and you have enough issues with the boys as it is." Nessie wanted to give her take on this issue, as she wasn't nearly ready for another sibling anytime soon, and this had to be nipped-in-the-bud. She focused and easily righted herself again. "I honestly prefer being a Were-prime. Yes, there is the clothing issue, but at least I could still talk using my mind."

"Relax, Renesmee. We have no plans for expanding the family until you're out of the nest and settled. Your three siblings are more than enough to keep the two of us on our toes for years to come." Edward pulled her in for a group hug.

"Um…" Ness bit down on her lip and stared down at her Jimmy Choo's. Crap! How do I tell them that the triplets know all about where I've been here in the UK!? Or that the boys even got a video showing of the Hogwarts grounds, complete with hippogriffs and dragons?!

"Ness?" Edward pulled her away from him and Bella so that he could lock eyes with his daughter.

Ness wasn't about to look up.

"Sweetie?" Bella frowned with concern.

Ness rang her hands in front of her staring now at her manicure. "Cripes…I've actually chipped some nails during this vacation?! Charles is gonna…"

"Renesmee Carlie. Growling about your manicure will have to wait. Now, quit stalling…" Edward reached out to tilt her chin up with this finger so that she was looking at them.

"Daddy! You can't even fathom how much hell we were dragged through the first…"

"Now, young lady!"

"Fine!" Ness resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Her dad hated it and he was already trying to pry the truth out of her head. "The triplets called me this morning…"

"Yes, Phil. Apprised me that Rory had been found sleepwalking with her phone this morning…Not long after that Talon called about the boys morning antics…They are your siblings and you honestly believed that you were going to be able to keep something like this from them? The bond that you share with your little sister is not unlike what she shares with the boys. You were off the scales last night. The call was a given. The boys tune in to their sister using their special bond and again…a call was imminent." Edward hugged her fiercely, kissing the top of her head.

"No worries, baby girl. The three of them already were on to your plan from the moment that you requested a holiday in the UK." Bella was next to hug her and kiss her head.

"Now, shall we?" Edward put and arm around both of his girls. "A walk will do you good and you can catch us up and what else is bothering you? Like why Harry has taken it upon himself to set up mental blocks in both yours and Lori's minds?"

"What?" Bella stared down at her daughter in alarm.

"Shadows, Daddy. He helped me banish the shadows and that is all that needs to be said…"

"Shadows? For both you and Lori?" Edward arched a brow.

"Nessie? Are you having nightmares again?" Bella wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Yes, for a few months now and Lori woke me from one…" Nessie drew on the half-truth and all of her natural acting abilities. "It was a nasty dream and I wasn't completely in control…she got quite a slideshow when she touched my arm. Dreams or visons like that are not easy to erase and Harry helped us…" She sighed heavily, let out a soft sniffle, schooled her eyes to have a shining bit of tears and looked at both of her overly concerned parents.

"Edward! I told you that Paris wasn't good for her! Those horrid nightmares came back! Months!? Edward! It's no wonder that she went off on Jake like she did!" Bella hissed at him, eyes blazing deep dark chocolate.

"Paris is not where it occurred!" Edward raked his fingers through his hair in frustration that Harry had to intervene with his kid to make her nightmares go away. "This makes absolutely zero sense to me! Donnie locked those away years ago and didn't think to reinforce the blocks? That isn't like him at all! He couldn't have been so focused on Twyla that he neglected the girls. He's a Master Healer of the mind. One of the strongest on the planet. I can't see him not stepping in or ignoring the fact that they were both in suffering from nightmares and no sleep! If so he and I are going to go rounds when we get back home." He was seething mad.

"I never clued either Twy or Donnie in to the fact that I was having nightmares or lack of sleep. Not until last night…" Nessie tried to do damage control. Unleashing her father on Donnie was not the result that had been hoping for. "It's not just Paris…The EU is filled with Shadows wherever you go…There is so much heartache and darkness there. Wars will cause such occurrences and anyone sensitive will pick up on them. We did travel to see Uncle Bram, so I was bound to pick up residual shadows to and from those journeys. All of those factors led to my reoccurring nightmares. I can easily run on a few hours' sleep, so I didn't wish to burden either of them! Harry, saw more than I was aware of when I touched him and took it upon himself to banish away the demons in my head. During the trip here, I was able to get sleep soundly for the first time in months. He helped me. Donnie was too set on protecting us at all times while we were staying there and less on if I was getting a proper night's sleep or not. I excelled in all of my classes. There were no signs, not really…"

"Nice save, baby. I know that it wasn't your intention to throw Donnie under the bus like you just did." Bella shot her husband a rein it in glare. _:Edward. There's so much more that she isn't telling us and I'd bet my bestselling book sales on it. Ness however isn't about to cave anytime soon and Harry has locked any and all clues away for the forcible future. We'll have to wait until either Lori or Ness finally spill the beans. Donnie is clearly in the know and so is Twy, but I doubt that either one will divulge any clues. Donnie will claim Doctor Patient Confidentiality and Twy won't rat them out unless she thinks the two of them are in danger. She sent Jake away not because he came without telling her first, but because he would have been able to ferret out what she's hiding. It all centers on Paris and something not too long ago. Let's just take her for a walk around the grounds and bond with her. The more we push the more closed off she'll be when we get home.:_

 _:Fine. I'll let this go for the time being, but know this. If Lycan is involved in any part of their secret or the nightmares. If she knowingly went to ferret him out. Then Grounded for Eternity she will be and it will be decades before I give my blessing to Jake!:_ Edward reluctantly let it go. "Let's go, Renesmee. The walk will do us a world of good."

"Dad, it's nothing for you or Momma to worry about. Just shadows and dreams. Promise." Nessie poured on the pout and a single tear slid down her cheek. Cripes! This is gonna be harder than I ever imagined!

"Ness, the fake theatrics aren't working and all it does is make me wish to know what it is that you've gotten locked away in that inquisitive mind of yours." Edward motioned for her to start walking in front of them.

"Ness, we're gonna let this be for now, but remember that everything eventually comes to light. Even the most hidden of secrets. Be ready to face the consequences if and when it does." Bella gave her fair warning.

"My only aggravation the entire time and for years is Blake and that is the honest truth. I have never seen, sat beside, or confronted Lycan. And I have no wish to do so. You have my solemn vow on that. Blake was a constant thorn in my side and an annoying prat. If there is anyone that you need to background check and thoroughly then it's him and his family. Descendent of Mordred is more than a red flag at least to me." Nessie decided to give her parents another direction to aim their curiosities.

 _:All that you are doing is making want to dig deeper into what you and Lori were up to during your time abroad. I suggest that you take your mother's advice and quit while you are able to.:_ Edward shot her a don't push it look. "Now, let's go. Your mother and I want to spend some quality time with you."

Ness got in the middle of them and put an arm around their waists and off they went on their afternoon stroll.

OooO

AN: For those of you who have read Transitions. You'll understand the foreshadowing that I'm doing in this one. ;)


End file.
